


La última Esperanza (The Last Hope)

by V_Swing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Swing/pseuds/V_Swing
Summary: Ubicada en el final de la temporada 6. Después de derrotar al Hada Negra, una visita inesperada quiebra la paz que reina en Storybrooke."...Sólo vine a advertirte que este no es el camino y que estás condenando a morirse a todos los mundos que los escritores dieron vida..."SwanQueen - Emma & Regina - Romance y Drama.Gracias por leer





	1. El Escarabajo Amarillo

Nota: bueno, a ver cómo cae este pequeño enredo de mi mente. Esta es una historia ubicada al final de la temporada 6, basada un poco en la idea de la temporada 7, pero sin parecerse a ella casi en nada.

Disclaimer: OUAT no me pertenece, le pertenece a Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y ABC. Yo los pido prestado. Si fueran míos hace tiempo que Regina y Emma estarían casadas y de luna de miel en algún lugar del Caribe, con muy poca ropa jajaja 

Es un SwanQueen y es lo que hay! Cuentenme por favor cómo les va cayendo. ¡Se admiten preguntas! También críticas! Me disculpo por los errores desde ya, siempre hay, aunque los repase. 

 

 

Capítulo 1: El escarabajo amarillo.

Storybrooke, Maine. Storybrooke, la ciudad oculta, la ciudad pérdida, la ciudad donde el tiempo transcurre, pero a otro ritmo. Uno que puede acelerarse o detenerse. Todo depende del humor de algunos de sus habitantes o de alguno de sus visitantes. Hoy, con el hada negra derrotada, el tiempo se movía hacia adelante al ritmo habitual. Era tan común y tan aburrido. Al menos para Regina. Ella se había pasado 28 años siendo la alcaldesa y volvía a serlo, a todos los efectos. No es que le molestará pelearse por y con la gente de ese pequeño pueblo desnaturalizado, pero, después de tantas amenazas y emociones, que su mayor problema fuera hacer maniobras con su presupuesto no tenía ni una pizca de motivante. Eso lo tenía bien dominado. Bueno, se engañaba. Su mayor preocupación no tenía nada que ver con su puesto como alcaldesa.

Esa preocupación tenía un nombre: Emma Swan. Desde que la sheriff se había casado con el 'patán pata de palo', la relación entre las dos se había distanciado lo suficiente como para que resolvieran todos sus asuntos hablando de Henry. O encontrándose cada equis semanas para cenar en casa de Snow y para un café sin mucho de lo que hablar en la cafetería. Hubo una época en la que considero a la rubia su amiga, etapa que había quedado muy lejos de su presente. Ya sea por su vida de casada o por sus asignaciones como sheriff de un pueblo sin peligros incipientes, Emma había decidido mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de ella. Apenas, algunas veces, la miraba como si quisiera que la entendiera, como si estuviera resistiéndose a hablar. Como si esperará que ella la comprendiera sin que tuviera que decir nada.

Regina en muchas ocasiones había tenido la capacidad de entender a Emma sin palabras, pero con tanta distancia y con tantas interferencias entre las dos ya no se sentía conectada como antes. Ya no sabía si podía ni siquiera considerarla su amiga. Era la otra madre de Henry, o la sheriff, una de sus empleadas. Tenía a su hermana Zelena y también a Snow, pero como iba a hablarles a ellas de esta sensación de intranquilidad que sentía en el pecho cada vez que la veía. Cada vez que se acercaba. Todos creían que Emma era feliz, se había casado con su amor verdadero. Todos lo creían fervientemente, pero Regina no la notaba más feliz. No la notaba pletórica como a Snow cuando se casó con Charming. Ellos brillaban mirándose; Emma solo caminaba y sonreía incómodamente a quién se cruzaba cuando estaba con Killian. Y cada día hablaba menos y menos. No entendía como sólo ella lo advertía. ¿Nadie más se daba cuanta de esos imperceptibles cambios en el comportamiento de la salvadora? No, estaba claro que nadie parecía inmutarse. Eso o ella se lo estaba imaginando, aunque pocas veces su intuición fallaba respecto de las personas que la rodean.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada. Entrando en Granny's para la celebración que los Nolan habían organizado, Regina pudo percibir otra vez aquella sonrisa fatigosa, la mirada perdida y el silencio de siempre. ¿Qué demonios quería Emma Swan? ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla de reojo y le hablaba de una vez? Separadas por Henry, el cuerpo de la alcaldesa hacia esfuerzos para no mirar a la mujer con la que compartía a su hijo. Esfuerzos que concentraba en tratar de hablar con Gold y Belle. En parecer distendida, en sonreír. En no preocuparse. "Si quiere hablar conmigo, que me hable y ya", pensó tratando de no revelar ninguna señal de tensión. Gold estrechó los ojos y ella tragó saliva.

-¿Algo va mal, alcaldesa? – le preguntó con retintín de sabiduría en el tono de voz – parece nerviosa.

Maldito timador astuto. Regina a veces olvidaba que había sido su mentor y que, por eso y por todos los años que habían pasado juntos luego, como enemigos o aliados, aquel hombrecillo que tan poca fe inspiraba la leía como un libro abierto si se descuidaba. Al parecer, estaba demasiado concentrada en demostrar normalidad como para parecer normal y ese viejo gañan lo había descubierto.

-Por supuesto que no – le respondió tratando de sonreír con el cinismo que la caracterizaba.

-¿Pasa algo, Regina? – la morena reconoció la voz antes de que terminará la primera palabra y se sorprendió de que, finalmente, Emma se interesará en ella. Aunque fuera la única culpable de toda la tensión que cargaba en los hombros.

\- ¿A ti te pasa algo, Emma? – la rubia parpadeó al escuchar la respuesta en forma de interrogante de la morena y Regina pudo notar su perplejidad, primero, luego una sombra de vacilación.

-No – contestó la salvadora.

-Pues, entonces, tampoco me pasa nada a mí – dijo Regina cerrando el tema y concentrándose en la cena. Deseando que esa parodia nocturna terminará cuanto antes. No pudo evitar, aunque quiso, notar como Emma volvía al mutismo oficial de las últimas semanas, respondiendo solo a lo estrictamente necesario.

Zelena la observó con una mueca de interés durante un momento y Regina supo que sería la víctima de un tercer grado muy pronto. Resopló porque la noche no terminaría después de la cena de cortesía como ella esperaba. Tragaba los alimentos que la anciana que regentaba el lugar había preparado y los masticaba tratando de disfrutarlos a la altura del esfuerzo de la mujer que siempre era mucho. Le obsequió un halago sencillo a la preparación principal y la abuela asintió en respuesta. Regina terminó preguntándose por qué le resultaba tan sencillo entenderse con esa "casi" desconocida y no con la madre de su hijo. Reprimió su predisposición natural a volver a pensar en Emma de la mejor manera que pudo. Decidió que el único que podía salvarla de ese patrón reincidente era su Henry.

Así que paso casi la mitad de la segunda hora conversando trivialidades con él. David Nolan abrió champagne y sirvió las copas de todos – brindemos por un tiempo de tranquilidad que tan bien no ha hecho a todos – exclamó levantando la copa y con un 'salud' los convidó a beber.

Regina se puso de pie y se retiró a un rincón del sitio con la copa bailando en su mano. Mirando alrededor, respirando el aburrido tiempo presente y tratando de no pensar en los ojos claros que seguían dirigiéndose erráticamente a ella.

-Love – Killian estrechó a Emma de manera posesiva contra él - ¿por qué no volvemos a casa? Ya es tarde – sentenció sin que la rubia se opusiera.

Regina bufó muy por lo bajo y vio como Zelena la miraba divertida desde una distancia desde la que pudo susurrar con complicidad – podrías intentar disimular un poco que el contrabandista de delineador te sigue sentando fatal.

-No sé de lo que hablas – respondió la morena con pocas ganas.

Se prepararon para marcharse saludándose unos a otros. Regina recogió su chaqueta y se la colocó para resguardarse del frío del exterior.

-Señora alcaldesa – la morena sonrió, Emma no la había llamado así en un tiempo.

Se giró – Señorita Swan – se dio cuenta de su error y rápidamente se corrigió – Señora Swan.

Emma tragó saliva – sí, pero puedes seguir llamándome Señorita Swan, lo prefiero – dijo.

Un enigma. Esa mirada era un enigma que Regina no podía evitar querer entender – vale.

-Gracias por venir, me ha alegrado verte – Emma acarició sus manos enguantadas estrechándolas espontáneamente, Regina dudaba de la última vez que habían tenido un gesto de cariño entre ambas – sé que no te gustan estas reuniones, al menos no demasiado así que estoy más que contenta de poder verte.

-No es que no me gusten, solo que me gustan más cuando la alegría de todos es sincera – confesó sin reparo la alcaldesa.

-Ok – Emma se cerró en banda ante esa revelación, Regina pudo notar como se tensionaba y iba soltando su agarre, sin dejarlo del todo – igualmente, me ha encantado poder verte y...

Emma no terminó nunca su declaración porque un estallido se dejó oír y todo el sitio tembló. Regina agradeció a que Emma la tomó fuertemente de la mano en ese momento porque el temblor la pilló desprevenida y, de no ser por la fuerza de ese agarre, habría perdido estabilidad. Fuera, otro estallido más se dejó oír y todos se acercaron para amortiguar la sacudida, presagiando el temblor que los azotó y que hizo estallar ventanas, activó alarmas y sacó a todos de la cafetería ni bien se detuvo.

-Magia – susurró Zelena – se percibe en el aire – mientras observaba si su pequeña estaba bien calmando sus sollozos.

-Magia muriendo – sentenció Rumple – magia muy poderosa.

-Creo que te has apurado a brindar, colega – le dijo Killian a David.

Al salir todo parecía en calma excepto por los destrozos materiales. Henry observó la torre del pueblo – bueno mamá, creo que ese reloj nunca va a poder ver sus buenos días – señaló hacia arriba donde el armazón del reloj caía por la fachada exponiendo el mecanismo que mostraba signos de no haber aguantado la sacudida.

Regina se encogió de hombros, más interesada en el remanente energético que fluía en el ambiente - ¿sienten esa vibración?

-Si – susurró Emma.

-¿Vibración? – preguntó Snow abrazando más al pequeño Neal.

-Magia – repitió Rumple y señaló en dirección sureste – proviene de esa dirección.

Todos comenzaron a caminar por la calle principal hacia donde, según Rumple, había sucedido aquel estallido y por donde avanzaban las vibraciones que los que poseían magia advertían. Rumple le pidió a Belle que volviera a casa con Gideon, pero ésta se negó a dejarlo solo.

David y Killian observaban la carretera y dejaron de andar después de dar unos pasos – Algo se aproxima – dijo el príncipe.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Regina.

-Allí –señaló Killian – parece un coche.

Desde la dirección señalada, avanzaban dos faros encendidos a una velocidad que rozaba la máxima permitida dentro del pueblo. Se notaba en la manera en la que avanzaba reduciendo la distancia con ellos. Emma estrechó los ojos y los abrió acercándose para ver mejor.

-¡Ey! – exclamó - ese es mi – hizo una pausa girando la cabeza lentamente y visualizando la figura familiar de su escarabajo estacionado a su lado – coche – susurró, mientras otro escarabajo amarillo pasaba por debajo de las farolas de la calle haciéndose más evidente y generando estupor.

Emma miró a Regina y ésta la miró a ella, la misma confusión y la misma cautela. Sin decir nada acababan de decirse que debían proteger al pueblo si aquello era una amenaza. Como siempre hacían, juntas.

Aquel coche era el de Emma, no había dudas. El vehículo fue perdiendo velocidad a medida que se acercaba, frenando suavemente a menos de 5 metros de la reunión popular. La calle comenzaba a poblarse de curiosos que alarmados por el estallido y los temblores salieron de sus casas a ver qué pasaba. Dentro del escarabajo, la figura que conducía pareció titubear en salir o no, pero los habitantes no se movieron expectantes de quién era y porqué tenía una versión al parecer un poco más desgastada del escarabajo de Emma.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una joven mujer. Una chica que estaría, quizás, en sus 18 años, puede que menos. Su cazadora de cuero roja desgastada era similar a la que Emma uso durante mucho tiempo. Y el cabello rubio, la complexión atlética y su andar seguro gritaban familiaridad a diestro y siniestro. Habría sido una mini Emma, excepto por esa mirada café y astuta. Su expresión temperamental y contenida también les resultaba familiar, pero no tenía mucho que ver con la sheriff. Aquella niña venida de un estallido de magia caminó con andar determinado hasta ellos rompiendo la distancia que le faltaba. Los miró a todos de aquí a allá como si los conociera, pero no dijo nada. Luego miró la torre del reloj y torció una mueca.

-Lo siento – dijo con una voz acompasada, pero que escondía trazos de ansiedad – no esperaba que fueran a producirse tantos destrozos.

Leroy llegó corriendo desde el otro extremo de la ciudad, pareció paralizado al ver los dos coches iguales detenidos a media distancia uno del otro – esa chatarra se reproduce – exclamó en voz alta sin pensárselo demasiado.

-¡Ey! – dos voces se alzaron en el silencio total que la llegada de la visitante había provocado, la voz de Emma y la voz de la recién llegada. Se quedaron mirando y la joven agregó – es un buen coche – Emma reconoció sus palabras en las de esa muchacha.

Regina no podía dejar de mirarla, sentía que había algo en ella que le parecía tan familiar y al mismo tiempo estaba segura que nunca la había visto - ¿Quién eres? – preguntó sin poder evitar que su voz surgiera lívida y diferente.

La recién llegada la observó por un momento, deteniéndose en sus ojos y a Regina se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. La joven buscó palabras para decir lo que iba a decir, pareció sopesarlas en silencio antes de abrir la boca.

-Vengo – hizo una pequeña pausa y cambió la forma verbal – soy – no pudo continuar porque la voz se le quebró, así que respiró profundo para después de soltar todo el aire que había retenido – mi nombre es Hope y soy la hija de Emma Swan – lo pronunció sin parar.

Regina abrió la boca y pudo ver a Emma con la mandíbula desencajada al igual que ella.

-¿Perdona? – preguntó Henry adelantándose hacia la chica - ¿qué has dicho?

-Que soy Hope – repitió la visitante – soy tu hermana, Henry.


	2. El otro Storybrooke

Capítulo 2: El otro Storybrooke.

 

La agitación generalizada y el murmullo avanzaron por todas las esquinas donde los habitantes del pueblo se congregaron para mirar quién había osado romper la paz de las últimas semanas. La muchacha acababa de decir que era hija de Emma Swan. "¿Ha dicho que es la hija de Emma Swan?", "Está loca", "Emma Swan no tiene una hija, es imposible, acaba de casarse hace unas semanas", "¿Otra hija abandonada?" fueron algunos de los comentarios más estridentes. Cómo si peores locuras no se hubieran oído nunca antes, ¿verdad? Eso pensó Regina al oír los comentarios. Dirigió una mirada fulminante sobre los indiscretos espontáneos y casi todos decidieron cerrar la boca. Le agitó en negación la cabeza a Emma para que no se preocupará por aquellos dichos.

-Bueno – Hope pareció vacilar un momento al ver la crispación general – en realidad, no soy tu hermana – dijo – soy hermana de mi hermano, el otro Henry.

-¿Hay otro Henry? – el adolescente se acercó a la chica, tendría su edad como mucho, puede que menos – ¿dices que hay otro yo? – se movía lentamente tratando de no asustarla, porque notaba que un ligero temblor que la embargaba al hablarles. Es solo una chiquilla asustada, pensó.

-Sí, hay muchos – explicó Hope como si fuera algo evidente y viendo la confusión en el rostro de esta versión de su hermano, agregó - ¿no lo sabías? – él negó sin pronunciar palabra – oh, esto es peor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Cuántos otros? – quiso saber el joven Mills.

-Por lo menos cuatro – Hope hizo memoria – al menos que yo tenga conocimiento – finalmente su voz tembló antes de decir – o al menos eso eran los que existían hasta hoy – levantó una ceja - ¿no han tenido nunca contacto con mundos alternos?

Snow salió de su sopor - ¿cuentan versiones antiguas de nosotros mismos? – consultó pensando en las veces que alguno de los habitantes había visitado el bosque encantado en diferentes momentos temporales.

-Eso depende abu... - se detuvo de inmediato y ambas se miraron intensamente – Snow.

-¿Un mundo onírico o surgido de un deseo? – la sheriff se atrevió a hablar, por fin – ¿eso contaría?

Hope asintió – sí, esa es la clase de inspiración para un mundo alternativo.

-Lo cual tiene sentido considerando todos aquellos libros en la casa del autor – sopesó Regina y Hope asintió – siendo así ¿tú eres alguien diferente en este Storybrooke?

-No, yo aún no he nacido – explicó – no en este Storybrooke.

Killian se acercó un paso a la visita - ¿eres mi hija? ¿Hija de Emma y mía?

La rubia más joven soltó una risa irónica - ¡ya quisieras, capitán! – aseguró con sorna, pero luego su rostro se suavizó y mostró un gran aprecio al pirata – no, tío Killian, no soy tu hija, soy hija de Emma y su verdadero amor – notó que había vuelto a caer en el uso de un apelativo familiar y se disculpó – lo siento, olvido que no eres él, he vuelto a olvidar que ellos no son ustedes.

El pirata boqueó un par de veces antes de exclamar - ¡yo soy su verdadero amor!

-No, no lo eres – la joven se cuadró de hombros – creíste que sí, pero no, igual esto de aquí, esto que tienen ustedes ha llegado demasiado lejos – miró a la versión de este mundo de la que sería su madre – estás arruinándolo todo – trató de sonar calmada, pero había reclamo en sus palabras.

-No entiendo nada – confesó Emma sin saber a quién mirar.

Rumple dio un paso al frente – pequeña – su voz sonaba lo más cariñosa que podía fingir – esa explosión de magia, ¿qué fue?

Hope se tocó el rostro con los dedos temblando y la mirada perdida – mi mundo muriendo.

-¿Muriendo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque ningún mundo podrá sobrevivir si el amor verdadero se marchita en la semilla original – explicó la chica – si la magia del amor verdadero no prospera en este mundo, toda la energía y la magia blanca que sustenta a los planos alternativos morirá – su voz sonó alarmante – todos y cada uno de los mundos desaparecerán como el mío, yo vine a dar un mensaje de advertencia para la salvadora – las piernas le flaquearon, pero se mantuvo de pie a pesar de tropezar – lo siento – se disculpó por trastabillar como si fuera una falla moral – estoy algo cansada.

-¿Una advertencia de qué? – preguntó Emma que seguía sin entender lo que esa joven insinuaba. Puede que sin querer entenderlo.

-Si la salvadora de la semilla original, de la historia de la que aprendieron y crecieron las demás, no encuentra su final feliz, nadie podrá – lo observó con los ojos repletos de pánico – todos desapareceremos, Emma, condenados a quién sabe qué destino.

-Pero yo – la sheriff miró a Killian – me case con mi amor verdadero.

-Si quieres engañarte allá tú, pero dime, Emma Swan – Hope pronunció su apellido para poder poner una distancia entre las dos - ¿eres feliz?

Emma se mantuvo en silencio un segundo antes de contestar – si – sin mucho convencimiento en su afirmación. Incluso el propio pirata se quedó impávido al notar su cavilación – es decir – Emma trató de encontrar una excusa – con lo de Fiona y la rutina, tampoco he tenido el tiempo de planteármelo.

Hope bufó – si tienes que planteártelo tanto, es porque no lo eres.

Y allí estaba. ¿Así llegaba la confirmación a los dilemas que Regina se planteaba desde hacía meses? En la forma de una extraña que parecía saber más sobre ellos que ellos mismos, más sobre Emma que todos. Esas miradas, la distancia, la falta de palabras. Emma no era feliz en su matrimonio y esperaba a que alguna persona lo notará, incluso cuando ella lo negará constantemente afirmando lo contrario. "Serás estúpida, Swan", pensó irritándose.

-¿Has dicho que eras hija de Emma y su verdadero amor? – David decidió que algo hay que sacar de este problema, algo que se parezca a una solución. Pragmático como siempre - ¿quién es?

Hope le sonrió – no puedo decirlo, no funciona de esa manera, sólo vine a advertirte que este no es el camino y que estás condenando a morirse a todos los mundos que los escritores dieron vida – observó a Emma con resentimiento, le echaba la culpa aunque sabía que su madre, la Emma de su mundo, no estaría de acuerdo con esa emoción, aunque ella misma sabía que tenía la obligación de dominarla – sólo puedo decir que mi madre, mi Emma, encontró su amor verdadero y pudo ser feliz – Hope acercó un paso al grupo movida por su impaciencia natural – ella creía que sin quererlo su existencia desató esta maldición que destruye los universos alternos – su mirada a Emma se transformó en rencor – ella que sí quiso ser feliz se culpaba en tu lugar por haber desencadenado este mal mayor, mostrándole al universo la existencia de una paradoja existencial.

-¿Qué la salvadora podía ser feliz? – preguntó Belle.

-Que la salvadora original podía, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para buscar su propia felicidad.

Emma dejo caer los brazos al oír las palabras de esa chica, esa chica que la juzgaba abiertamente sin temor a las consecuencias o a los corazones que podía lastimar, pero no sentía fuerzas para detenerla, así que Hope continuó.

-Que todas las salvadoras que habían nacido de Emma Swan, la primera, eran felices menos ella – tragó saliva antes de agregar – sobre todo mi madre, porque mi universo es el último nacido y el más parecido a este al que llaman hogar – su mirada se tornó sombría – o lo era porque ya no existe – sentenció – era un universo donde habías conquistado el verdadero final feliz y no sólo para ti, para todos – exclamó quién decía ser su hija – no había allí ninguna razón para qué nadie quisiera cambiar o marchar, era perfecto, ¡pero todo está muerto! – no pudo controlar su temperamento por más tiempo y el sonido del reclamo quedó patente en su voz.

-No voy a escuchar nada más – dijo Emma.

-Sí, sí que escucharás – Hope no se resignó a su indiferencia – escucharás porque lo que ha pasado es en gran parte tu culpa.

-Ya no quiero oírte más – Emma sintió deseos de romper a llorar y no se permitiría que esa niñata que se atrevía a acusarla la viera perder el control - ¡no tengo porque creerte! – comenzó a caminar hacia su propio coche.

Hope apretó los dientes y los puños hasta que los dedos le dolieron, se sintió mareada – ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir o hacer, Emma Swan?

Emma se detuvo. La tensión era evidente en su cuerpo - ¡no tengo porque creer nada de lo que estás diciendo! – siseó entre dientes – puede que solo seas una farsante.

-Es estupendo – Hope levantó las manos y las dejo golpear sus piernas en un gesto de desencanto – por supuesto que ibas a negarte a ver. ¿Sabes qué? Vete, huye y no te preocupes que en poco tiempo no quedará nada por salvar – la rubia más pequeña levantó las manos y, a pesar de que la empujaba a marcharse, siguió caminando tras Emma.

Dio tres pasos seguidos y su semblante irritado se descompuso. Cayó de rodillas, mientras sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban. Se había resistido todo lo que podía al cansancio, pero su cuerpo no dio más de sí.

Henry se lanzó hacia ella y consiguió que no diera de lleno contra la calzada de la calle principal - ¡Hope! – gritó sintiendo familiaridad al preocuparse. Emma retrocedió al ver cómo su hijo sostenía el cuerpo de la joven y Regina se arrodilló a su lado de inmediato.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó la morena - ¿está bien?

Whale apareció de entre la multitud y se decidió a hacer lo que debía, su trabajo, siempre por la ciencia – el pulso es constante, creo que sólo está agotada.

Rumple apoyó su mano en la de Hope – noto pulsos de magia.

-¿Es una hechicera? ¿Una bruja? – quiso saber Whale.

-Posiblemente – dijo el usurero permaneciendo en silencio durante unos segundos en profundo estado de reflexión antes de concluir – creo que el doctor tiene razón, está muy cansada, ha sobrevivido a un estallido de magia, ha traspasado desde un mundo alterno y, claro, están las emociones.

-Ha perdido a su familia, según ha dicho – aseveró el doctor – esa clase de traumas pueden ser un shock muy duro a la integridad física, mental y emocional de cualquier persona... ¡ey! – el médico llamó la atención al notar como Hope abría los ojos lentamente - ¿cómo estás pequeña? –le preguntó con dilección, mientras revisaba sus pupilas.

La joven vagó con su mirada entre los reunidos y se detuvo en Henry, quien aún la sostenía – Henry – lo llamó levantando la mano para tocar su rostro – Henry.

-Hola Hope – le contestó él sonriendo - ¿estás bien?

Los ojos de Hope se llenaron de lágrimas que cayeron sin que pudiera detenerlas por sus mejillas. Luchaba por no perder la consciencia – perdóname, Henry.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó el joven Mills intranquilo.

-No pude salvarla, no pude salvar a Lucy, mamá dijo que no podía, que no había magia suficiente, lo siento tanto – lloró amargamente haciendo que Henry sintiera un nudo en el estómago y se dejó contagiar por la angustia que profesaba el rostro de quién, se suponía, era su hermana.

– No pasa nada, Hope, descansa, te pondrás bien – intentó animarla – lo solucionaremos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a llorar – no, no están, se fueron, todos se fueron – le confesó con la expresión más triste que él hubiera visto nunca – oh, Henry – acarició su rostro – te he echado tanto de menos, quería esperarte, pero no pude – siguió hablando y en su cuello se percibía el esfuerzo que hacía para no desvanecerse – Lucy, yo trate de traerla conmigo, pero no se pudo, no me lo voy a perdonar nunca, no voy a poder con la culpa de haberlos dejado atrás.

-¡Ey! Tranquila – le susurró su hermano abrazándola contra él y sintiendo su pena.

-Todos desaparecieron Henry – y cómo si se tratará de una sentencia la joven recitó su pérdida, una a una – el abuelo, la abuela, los tíos, nuestras primas, Regina, Emma, Jacinda y Lucy también, Lucy también se fue para siempre, Henry – fue lo último que susurró antes de caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia.

Henry la sostuvo contra sí mismo con una sensación de agobio y desilusión que le eran desconocidos - ¿Quién es Lucy? – le preguntó sabiendo que no podía escucharlo.

Emma limpió algunas lágrimas de su rostro, igual que Snow. Regina apretó los puños para calmar la queja de su corazón. Se sintió desvalida, de repente. David dio unos pasos hasta su nieto y tomó a quién era su nieta en sus brazos – la llevaremos a casa, creo que debe dormir y la habitación de Emma está desocupada.

-Voy con ustedes – dijo Henry poniéndose de pie.

-Emma – Killian se acercó a su esposa – podemos...

-No, no puedo hacer esto ahora, quiero estar sola – se metió en su coche y partió sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie con rumbo indefinido.

-Vamos – le susurró Zelena a Regina que se había quedado mirando las luces traseras del escarabajo que se marchaba, preguntándose quién sería ese amor verdadero del que había nacido una niña tan impetuosa.

-Vamos – dijo tratando de parecer fuerte e indiferente, aun cuando sabía que su hermana no se lo creería.


	3. Un capuccino con leche de almendras

Antes de continuar actualizando voy a aclarar algunos detalles. Primero, respecto del flashbacks de este capitulo, que sepan que he pillado detalles del mundo alternativo de la season 7. Igual lo notaron ya, pero para que quedé claro.

 

A todas las personitas que leen, me gustaría saber que les parece el fic y que les parece HOPE, en particular. Lo sé, que demandante soy, pero les agradecería mucho su opinión. Es importante ^^

 

 

Capítulo 3: Un capuccino con leche de almendras

Snow suspiró saliendo de la habitación de Emma por tercera vez – sigue dormida, aunque ahora tiene el sueño inquieto, parece tener una pesadilla – la mujer se acercó a su marido y a su nieto – he intentado acariciarla para despertarla o al menos confortarla, pero es en vano.

-Bueno, debo irme – anunció Henry mirando el reloj – llámenme ni bien se despierte.

-¿Vas a ver a Regina? – preguntó David.

-Sí, porque creo que encontrar a Emma será en vano – comentó mirando como su madre lo dejaba en visto por tercera vez, sin contar las casi diez llamadas perdidas que le había hecho.

-¿Crees que Regina pueda ayudarnos con esto? – le consultó Snow.

-Conociéndola habrá llamado a la tía Zelena y la tendrá investigando desde las 6 de la mañana y ella, probablemente, ni siquiera haya dormido; procuraré llevar café recién hecho – Henry los saludó con la mano al pasar por la puerta.

El reloj marcó las 8 cuando Snow bostezó considerablemente.

-Vete a dormir al menos por una hora – le pidió David – no has descansado, prácticamente.

-No creo que pueda – Snow miró la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Emma – me preocupa esa chiquilla, me preocupa todo lo que ha dicho, es nuestra nieta, David.

-Si lo que dice es cierto, si – dijo el hombre simplemente.

-Es cierto, lo vi en sus ojos, le faltó poco para llamarme abuela – Snow se sentó y David le dejó un chocolate caliente delante – gracias – le sonrió a su esposo, quién aprovechó para dar de comer a Neal – hay tanto dolor en su mirada.

-Estaba aterrada – señaló Charming tratando de concentrarse en los ojos de su pequeño – la oíste, también desaparecimos en ese mundo del que viene.

-¿Crees que hemos descuidado a Emma una vez más? – la pregunta caminó en el aire y en el silencio que fue la primera respuesta que pudo dar David - ¿crees que deberíamos habernos involucrado en su relación con Hook? – insistió Mary Margaret.

-No, no cariño – David notó el temblor en la voz de su esposa, por mucho que lo intentará camuflar bebiendo de su taza, poniendo un obstáculo entre ambos – no debíamos porque la relación de Hook y Emma es algo que les pertenece.

-Pero se notaba, ¿verdad? – le preguntó la mujer – notabas que ella no estaba tan feliz como decía estar.

David resopló con frustración – puede ser, pero Killian es un tío legal – omitió los incidentes que alguna vez tuvo con él para no estropear su teoría - y la quiere de verdad, pensé que lo arreglarían – resopló – tal vez fue un pensamiento demasiado optimista.

-Sabes que estas cosas nunca se arreglan así sin más, menos para los personajes de cuentos de hadas que estamos tan ligados al amor verdadero – reflexionó Snow – el amor verdadero es o no es – su rostro se tornó curioso - ¿quién será?

-¿Quién? – preguntó David.

-El verdadero amor de Emma, aquel con quién tuvo a Hope en ese mundo alterno – preguntó sin preguntar.

-Eso es algo que la doncella durmiente en la habitación de arriba conoce, es su padre – el príncipe no pareció preocupado – ella y, en todo caso, nuestra hija, si es que ya lo sabe y no ha querido decírnoslo.

-Pero ¿quién crees que sea? – insistió su esposa acariciando la manita de Neal – no veo tantas opciones.

-Lo sabremos, tarde o temprano – ambos oyeron los ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Emma, ruidos en forma de quejas de la joven que dormía allí – creo que la pesadilla está empeorando – comentó David con inquietud - deberíamos despertarla

Snow se puso de pie y bebió otro sorbo del chocolate antes de dejarlo abandonado – lo intentaré – le respondió subiendo las escaleras.

 

"-Regina – Emma apretó el brazo de la morena - ¿está todo listo?

Afuera el mundo tambaleaba – casi, casi lo tengo – dijo Regina concentrándose en su magia.

Emma se acercó a su hija. Tomó el rostro de Hope entre sus manos y la miró con amor – hija, tienes que subirte al coche y seguir el rastro que Regina te está dejando, te llevará al otro Storybrooke, búscame a mí, mi otro yo, sabes lo que debes hacer.

-No revelar nada, solo lo esencial – repitió de memoria la joven mirando a su madre.

-Sé paciente conmigo – le dijo – puedo ser muy cabeza dura, eso ya lo has vivido – le sonrió tratando de no mostrar su pesar.

Odiaba tener que enviar a su pequeña a otro mundo en una misión tan complicada, pero sólo alguien que tuviera magia podía cruzar porque necesitaban toda la magia que ella y Regina conservaban para lograr que Hope llegará donde querían. Con el mundo derrumbándose, poco a poco, los poderes de Zelena y de Rumple se fueron agotando, así que, en un último sacrificio, lo que les quedaba lo habían transferido a Hope. Las hadas ya no tenían más magia, ni tampoco muchos otros seres.

-No quiero dejarlos, mamá – las lágrimas caminaron por el rostro de Hope – no quiero irme sin ustedes y deberíamos esperar a Henry.

-Henry no llegará a tiempo, esto es cosa de ahora o nunca, pequeña – le respondió sin girarse la morena – tienes que irte – y antes de que Hope pudiera decir nada agregó – no, lo siento cariño, no puedes llevar a tu sobrina contigo.

-Pero se lo prometimos a Henry – se quejó la rubia más pequeña.

-Lo sabemos, mi vida – Emma abrazó con amor a su hija y luego le colocó su vieja chaqueta sabiendo cuanto la adoraba – sigue haciendo frío en esta época del año allí donde vas.

Robín y Alice llegaron aceleradamente – no lo encontramos, Hope – le dijeron.

-¿Cómo? – la chica rompió a llorar peor aún y un temblor más fuerte los obligó a sostenerse de lo que pudieron – no podre despedirme de él tampoco, ni de él ni de Henry.

-Él sabe lo que sientes, sabe que lo quieres, estará feliz de que hayas escapado – le dijo con determinación su madre – vamos, cielo, tienes que subir al coche y marcharte, este mundo no da para mucho más.

-No quiero, no quiero irme – se quejó la chica nuevamente.

-No hay tiempo – Regina dejó lo que estaba haciendo y abrazó a Hope – todo esta listo, sube al coche.

-Pero...

-No más peros, jovencita – sentenció Emma son potencia – sabes que eres la única que puedes cruzar, Regina y yo vamos a guiarte con nuestra magia – la rubia mayor tragó saliva – sabes que eres la más lista y sé que sabrás hacerlo muy bien.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres, literalmente, nuestra última Esperanza, la única que puede hacer esto – Emma besó su frente y Regina la llevó al coche – seremos tu apoyo aquí, pequeña, no te preocupes, lo harás muy bien.

Killian llegó justo a tiempo y tomó a Hope por los hombros - ¿te acuerdas que siempre te he dicho que eres mi amuleto de la suerte? – le preguntó y la muchacha asintió – toma – dijo poniendo un medallón en su mano – es mi medallón de la buena fortuna y el buen corazón, llévalo contigo, te dará fuerzas – le dio un beso en la frente – yo cuidaré de las chicas – le prometió aun sabiendo que toda promesa era en vano, porque ese mundo se moriría en pocos segundos.

-¡Vamos cariño! – la voz de Regina le dio fuerzas – te daremos energía para que puedas cruzar, pero debes irte ya.

Se subió al coche y vio la rasgadura delante de ella. Debía transitar hasta el sitio donde el espacio parecía abrirse y pasar. Era pan comido, pero los ojos le ardían y no paraban de derramarse en forma de lagrimones exagerados. No conseguía ver y no podía mirar lo que pasaba detrás por el retrovisor. Condujo casi a ciegas, segura de que su destino estaba allí delante. Al pasar por el quiebre del espacio-tiempo miró atrás y pudo notar como la magia de Emma y Regina titilaba y se perdía en un oscuro vacío. Ella, amparada en su coche amarillo, pudo oír los sonidos de la desesperación de su mundo agonizante. La hirieron como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho".

 

Hope dio un salto y gritó - ¡MAMA!

-¡Ey! – Snow se sentó a su lado y trató de confortarla y de que se centrará – tranquila, Hope – dijo – estás bien.

-Abuela, abuela – dijo acerándose todo lo que pudo a ella, como buscando su protección – abuela tuve una pesadilla horrible – contó con terror en la voz y, entonces, observó con duda las facciones de la mujer - ¿abuela? – la palabra surgió naturalmente de su boca en forma de pregunta, pero Hope la reprimió de inmediato, consciente, por fin, del lugar dónde estaba – lo siento – se disculpó – es que te pareces tanto a ella.

-Puedes llamarme así si así lo sientes – Snow no sabía cómo tratar a esa desvalida criatura que tiritaba y no de frío precisamente – si quieres llamarme abuela, yo no me negaré a ese halago.

Hope sopesó sus palabras y, espontáneamente, acarició el rostro de Snow – eres tan bella y tan buena – la joven sonrió – como ella.

Snow decidió no contradecirla y seguir el hilo de conversación - ¿Qué hacía tan especial a tu abuela, Hope?

La rubia sonrió – ella era la mujer más honesta y generosa que he conocido – dijo con nostalgia – presumía mucho de mí – le contó como quien cuenta una hazaña de esa Snow del otro mundo– siempre me llevaba a ver a otras princesas y decía que era su pequeña dama – la chica sonrió – a mí y con estas fachas, no tenía ningún prejuicio y sabía ver más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista.

-Parece que es una mujer muy sabia – Snow sonrió con modestia – y creo que tiene razón, eres una joven muy bella.

-Siempre me daba buenos consejos – Hope desconocía que David se había sentado en los escalones superiores y escuchaba la conversación en absoluto silencio, reconociendo a su mujer en las palabras de la joven – siempre tenía una palabra amable.

-Me alegro de que tu abuela fuera una mujer tan especial – Snow se sentía incomoda hablando de alguien que era ella misma.

-No se enfadó – declaró Hope repentinamente, Snow estrechó la mirada con curiosidad – el día que el dije que no me gustaba el chocolate con canela – explicó mordiéndose el labio – la abuela decía que era una clase de institución familiar, ella lo bebe y también mi madre, igual que Henry.

-Pero a ti no te gusta.

-No – dijo la chica – no me gusta tanto, yo prefería el café – se cuadró de hombros – y resulta que al abuelo también le gustaba más el café que el chocolate – se lo confesó como un secreto importante.

-¿De veras? – Snow observó la puerta, preguntándose si todos los abuelos de los mundos alternos serían parecidos.

David sentado en los escalones apretó los dientes con culpabilidad, pillado.

-Al parecer siempre se lo había tomado porque a la abuela le hacía feliz compartir con él esa bebida – le contó Hope suspirando con nostalgia –, pero la abuela es genial y, al día siguiente, inauguró los desayunos de chocolate y cappuccino con leche de almendras – sonrió ante el recuerdo – y cada vez que dormía en su casa o me sentía triste o me enfadaba con mi mamá, me hacía un cappuccino con leche de almendras para el corazón.

La barbilla de Hope tembló al decir esas palabras. Snow se sentó un poco más cerca y le acarició el cabello. La chica se dejó arrullar – no pasa nada – dijo la princesa.

Hope gimió – sí que pasa, pasa que ya no están, que la abuela y sus cappuccinos han desaparecido y que mi abuelo ya no me contará historias de dragones, ni me llevará a montar los sábados, todo se ha perdido y yo – Hope se tomó el pecho con dolor – siento que los echo tanto de menos y fue apenas ayer la última vez que estuve en su abrazo.

-No hace falta que la extrañes – Snow se acercó y la reconfortó con su abrazos – aprenderé a hacer cappuccino y compraré leche de almendras, le haremos una taza a David también, no me importa que yo solo te la recuerde – miró con sus ojos esmeralda a su nieta – eres hija de Emma, Hope, y yo soy su madre, no importa en qué mundo se encuentre, así que en lo que a mí respecta yo soy tu abuela y no pienso marcharme hasta que no estemos a salvo todos.

Hope soltó aire que llevaba retenido por demasiado tiempo, tratando de calmar su tristeza.

-¡Abuela! ¡Ay abuela! – exclamó antes de volcarse a los brazos que la envolvían. Lloró sin reclamos ni represiones durante el tiempo que sus ojos le pidieron, mientras una versión más joven de lo que recordaba de su abuela le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura. Ya se reclamaría luego por ser tan débil. 

En la escalera, David luchaba con su desazón. No podía creer que los buenos hubieran perdido esa primera batalla. Parecía imposible, pero el llanto de su nieta era tan real que le calaba hasta el alma.


	4. "Tú me trajiste aquí"

Capítulo 4: "Tú me trajiste aquí"

David se acercó hasta donde Rumple lo esperaba - ¿Qué demonios es eso? – dijo viendo una brecha brillante que parecía separar a Storybrooke de un espacio que parecía vacío.

-Estimo que es el lugar por donde su nieta paso ayer desde el mundo alterno al que pertenecía – fue la respuesta del hombre – ¿me cree ahora que este asunto era de vital importancia? – el hombre hacía referencia a la resistencia del sheriff a abandonar su casa y dejar a Snow sola con la chiquilla.

-¿Crees que lo ha generado la explosión o la magia con la cual atravesó el espacio-tiempo? – consultó el príncipe sin hacer ninguna alusión al reclamo de Rumple.

-Es lo que no sé, por lo pronto hay dos cosas que puedo dar por seguras: es estable y también está cargada de energía poderosa – indicó el usurero, mientras veía a David acercar su mano a la abertura – no le recomendaría hacer eso.

Aunque la mano del sheriff retrocedió al oír la indicación, pudo apreciar como se le erizaban los poros de la piel. Una sensación parecida a la congoja lo invadió, se sintió vacío - ¿qué esa sensación? – preguntó.

-Desesperación y agonía, resignación, los sentimientos oscuros pueden ser tan poderosos como los que provienen de la luz, príncipe Charming – Rumple sonrió de medio lado – en efecto, esta acumulación de desesperación es material moldeable y perfecto.

-Vete con tu hijo, Rumple – David cortó de inmediato la conversación – que mi nieta no te escuche hablar sobre lo moldeable que es la agonía de su familia, no creo que quieras herirla más de lo que está – sabía que el hombre tenía más para decir u observar, pero no tenía el tiempo necesario para sus delirios de poder – yo voy a comprar leche de almendras.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me ha dicho la abuela que hoy no te encontrabas bien – Henry entró a la habitación de su madre en busca de la joven visitante – que estabas algo triste – comentó el chico con intenciones de iniciar una conversación al respecto.

-Ahórratelo – le respondió la rubia demostrando contrariedad – fue un momento de debilidad, pero no volverá a pasar.

-No hace falta ser borde, todos tenemos malos momentos – se defendió el moreno.

Hope resopló – lo siento, no quise hablarte mal, sólo que no me apetece hablar sobre ello, ¿vale? – pidió suavizando su voz.

Henry se sentó en la cama - ¿es ese tu móvil? – preguntó viendo como Hope estaba sumergida en un aparato que asumió era su teléfono.

-Si.

-¿Mirabas fotografías? – dejó caer tratando de sonar casual – fotografías de tu familia.

-Sabes que no puedo decirte nada.

-¿Por qué no? – Henry intentaba acelerar los pasos de esta nueva operación que le había caído del cielo – es urgente y yo soy tu hermano, ¿verdad? Al menos eso dijiste antes de desmayarte.

Hope lo miró y frunció el entrecejo - ¿qué fue lo que dije?

-¿Quién es Lucy? – preguntó el chico.

-No voy a decirte nada – anunció la chica con la voz resuelta, lamentándose de haber hablado de más – no insistas, Henry.

-Pero sería más sencillo si ambos ayudaremos a Emma a darse cuenta de hacia dónde debe dirigir su interés – trato de convencerla y, al ver su expresión, soltó un suspiro – vale, no insistiré.

-Sabes que no vas a cumplir, pero yo sí, así que la respuesta seguirá siendo no – le dio un golpe suave en el hombro – es extraño volver a verte tan joven – dijo.

-Es extraño que me hayas visto más viejo – le contestó Henry y ambos se rieron.

-Venga, necesitaría que me llevaras con Regina – dijo Hope – por favor.

Henry iba a preguntar por qué, pero la voz de Snow los interrumpió – niños, bajen, tengo chocolate y cappuccino con leche de almendras – Hope abrió los ojos con divertido asombro – y si, también le he hecho uno al abuelo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma se detuvo frente a la mansión de Regina. Quería hablar con alguien, pero no sabía con quién podía o debía hablar. Solamente con quién quería hablar, pero ella solía no ser de las que se guían por lo que quieren. Era la salvadora y la salvadora hace lo que debe o, en su defecto, lo que puede. Lo que quiere quedaba siempre relegado. Y, al parecer, esa particularidad de su comportamiento era lo que estaba destruyendo a un conjunto de universos que desconocía que existían. Iba a salir del coche cuando vio a Henry llegar a la casa acompañado de Hope. Vio cómo su joven hijo la miró, pero no le dijo nada a quién, aparentemente, era su hermana. Pareció buscar una excusa para que entrará a la casa, mientras que él se dirigía hacia el escarabajo de su madre. Entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo o prefieres que hablemos aquí? – le preguntó.

Emma puso en marcha el coche y salió hacia la zona costera.

Hope entró en casa de Regina luego de que Henry le dijera que debía resolver un asunto. No miró atrás hasta que escuchó el conocido sonido de motor. Estaba claro que Henry quería hablar con su madre a solas. Unos tacones golpeando contra el suelo la hicieron girarse. La dueña de casa se sorprendió al verla dentro de su mansión, pero le sonrió.

-Hope, ¿verdad? – preguntó consciente de que estaba en lo cierto - ¿has venido a buscar a Henry?

Hope negó – no, he venido con Henry – explicó -, pero al llegar aquí ha visto a Emma en su coche y ha decidido que debería hablar con ella. De todas maneras, él me dejo pasar – aclaró.

-¿Emma está aquí? – Regina observó por la ventana a un lado de Hope.

-Se marcharon – le indicó la joven rubia.

Regina pareció decepcionada, pero lo ocultó con su mejor sonrisa – vale, no importa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – le preguntó a la chiquilla a su lado – estimo que si has decidido quedarte será por alguna razón.

Hope se mordió la uña del pulgar instintivamente – yo – pensó un momento – quería ayudarte si es que estás investigando – apostó que conociendo a la mujer, eso era lo que estaría haciendo – estoy casi segura que es lo que estás haciendo.

-En efecto – Regina la observó con curiosidad – parece que me conoces bien – le indicó que la siguiera.

-Bastante – Hope sonrió de medio lado siguiéndola y notando como había algunos cambios en la mansión, pero la mayor parte de lo que recordaba de la casa de Regina seguía igual - ¿estás en tu estudio?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo...? Claro – Regina se auto respondió – me conoces – la chica asintió – iba a la cocina a prepararme una infusión o un café, aún no estoy segura – dijo cuadrando los hombros.

-¿Has dormido hoy? – le preguntó Hope viendo como la morena negaba – supongo que ya has tomado cafeína, entonces.

-Si.

-Pues una infusión, deberías dormir esta noche, Regina – la riñó la joven – deja, yo te prepararé tu favorita, manzana y canela picante, bien caliente, ¿verdad? – preguntó y Regina asintió aturdida viendo como la chica se movía por su casa con total naturalidad. Su preocupación sobre sus horas de sueño le hizo ver que se conocían y, seguramente, se apreciaban. Ella misma no podría negar que había pensado mucho en la chiquilla desde que la vio en la calle, desde que cruzaron esas pocas palabras. Tenía un aura a familiaridad que le parecía peculiar. Nunca la había visto antes, pero aun así no la sentía una desconocida. Quizás, era por ser hija de Emma, incluso por parecerse un poco a la rubia.

Unos minutos más tarde, la morena disfrutaba de su infusión a temperatura correcta. Aspiró extasiada aquel aroma tan familiar – está perfecto – le ofreció un halago a su compañera – está muy claro que me conoces bien.

Hope sonrió – si, en mi mundo éramos bastante cercanas.

-¿Si? – la morena se encontró de repente muy interesada por conocer más detalles - ¿por Henry imagino?

-Bueno, por Henry y por nosotras – Hope repasó con la vista muy superficialmente los compendios de magia que reposaban en la mesa – también por mamá – confesó con un suspiro – tú y ella son más cercanas que aquí.

-¿Si? – Regina se sintió tonta por mostrar un interés tan genuino, pero no había podido resistirse.

-Sí, de hecho, en mi mundo tú siempre has protegido a mi madre, con uñas y dientes – aseguró – como toda una campeona.

-Vaya, pones el asunto cómo si a mí "yo" de aquel mundo le importará mucho la Señorita Swan – expuso Regina y, de inmediato, notó la sonrisa suspicaz que nació en la joven - ¿qué? – le preguntó.

-Siempre haces eso – la morena movió la cabeza a la espera de una mejor explicación – llamarla Señorita Swan cuando quieres poner una distancia entre las dos, para fingir que eres indiferente.

Regina resopló. Estaba claro que la habían pillado - ¿lo hago mucho?

-No, no realmente, son pocas las veces que lo haces, a esta altura todo el mundo sabe que te importa mucho más de lo que te gustaría admitir – dijo la joven y Regina tragó saliva, tratando de reprimir un pensamiento que había surgido en su cabeza. Ella estaba más interesada en Emma de lo que alguna vez fuera admitir, ¿sería que esa otra "Regina" había logrado romper alguno de sus mecanismos de defensa? - lo sueles hacer – Hope continuó hablando al observar el silencio de la morena – sobre todo cuando te enfadas – luego enarcó una ceja antes de agregar - y mamá dice que a veces lo haces para provocarla.

-¿Provocarla? – a la morena esa revelación le sonó algo ambigua.

-Sí, bueno, eso era cosa de ustedes dos, yo no me metía – estableció quitándole hierro al asunto – en fin, ella te protegía, tú la protegías – la chica pareció hacer memoria – por eso, no dudaste en seguirla hasta aquel mundo al que su deseo la envió cuando la reina malvada estuvo por aquí – la rubia la observó un momento - por qué eso paso hace poco, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, algún tiempo – Regina se mordió el labio ante la evidencia que la joven le presentaba - ¿cómo lo sabes?

Hope suspiró – mi madre me lo ha contado en algunas ocasiones – y tomando una manzana del enorme plato que las contenía en el centro de la mesa, agregó antes de morderla – además, Emma mencionó lo de ese mundo anoche – masticó con placer –sabrosas como siempre.

-¿Se pueden repetir muchas cosas en los mundos alternos? – quiso saber la morena.

-Si de cuestiones y decisiones esenciales se trata, muchas o casi todas, a veces solo unas pocas – Hope se cuadró de hombros – está claro que no todas porque no tendrían sentido dos mundos iguales, serían el mismo mundo.

-¿Sabes cómo nació el tuyo? ¿El otro Storybrooke? – indagó Regina y Hope asintió – ¿y no puedes decirme? – la chica sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza – ¿no de no puedes o no de sí me lo dirás? – trató de adivinar o de inducir a una respuesta más favorable, quizás.

-No, de no puedo ni debo decírtelo – admitió la joven.

-¿Por qué has venido si no vas a ayudar? – la pregunta de Regina era clara, pero decidió clarificarla más todavía – a esta casa quiero decir.

-Porque desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre me ha tranquilizado estar cerca de ti – confesó abiertamente Hope – yo no estaría aquí contigo sino fuera por ti, tú me trajiste hasta aquí.

Regina sintió emociones encontradas. Por un lado, quería que la chica fuera más útil. Por otro, sentía que le hacía bien tenerla cerca. Saber más de ella. Incluso, verla más calmada y restablecida que la última vez. No lo diría, pero se había preocupado muchísimo por esa visitante desconocida. No había podido dormir por mucho de que lo intentó, quería ayudarla.

-Al menos, ya pareces estar mejor, considerando lo de anoche – la morena hojeó un libro sin mirarlo en realidad.

-Supongo – la respuesta de Hope no fue totalmente contundente y llamó la atención de Regina. De todas maneras, no quiso indagar más porque no parecía receptiva a más preguntas al respecto. Por alguna razón, su postura le decía que no quería seguir con ese tema.

-Deberías intentar hablar con Emma, ¿no crees? – le cuestionó entonces, consciente de que era otro tema escamoso.

-¿Para qué? – las palabras salieron del fondo de la garganta de Hope casi con rabia – ya la has escuchado, no quiere creerme. La abuela y el abuelo me creen, Henry me cree, tú – se quedó en silencio y escrutó a Regina con atención - ¿tú me crees? – no quiso dar por cierto lo que no había escuchado, ni preguntado directamente.

Regina suspiró – por alguna razón que no entiendo, sí que lo hago.

-Gracias – susurró la chica con una sonrisa – sabía que podía confiar en ti.

-¿Hablas como si no pudieras confiar en Emma? – Regina le mantuvo la mirada, las dos se siguieron midiendo en silencio, observando el menor cambio en sus expresiones – ¿acaso tan mala impresión tienes de tu madre?

-Mi madre es la mejor persona que jamás he conocido – Hope apretó los dientes -, pero ella, tu Emma – pronunció el pronombre posesivo con agresividad – no es mi madre, no se parecen en nada, mi madre nunca huiría.

-¿No has venido a este mundo a ayudarla, a advertirla? – la morena trató de darle un sentido a todo aquello - ¿no deberías ser más paciente con Emma?

Hope suspiró – debería, mi madre me lo ha pedido, me ha dicho que es algo cabezota y que debo tener paciencia.

-Honra su pedido – exhortó la alcaldesa, consciente de como la chica se mostraba más y más nerviosa con el tema.

-Lo intentaré – Hope tomó aire y lo soltó – por mi madre – meneó la cabeza –, pero es que me molestó tanto como actuó cuando le conté mi pérdida – hizo una pausa – tal vez no use las palabras correctas, tal vez no debí culparla, pero ¡joder! – exclamó la chica y su compañera se impresionó de las vibraciones mágicas que la invadían, guardaba un enorme poder en su interior – he perdido a mi familia, a todo lo que amaba, he dejado ese mundo que era mío atrás sólo para pedirle su ayuda, para que intentará comprender que no puede resignarse a vivir conforme a lo que otros dictan para ella y ¿ella cómo reacciona? – su respiración se fue volviendo más y más convulsa, volutas de magia crispando por su cuerpo, el poder que contenía desbordándose - ¡llamándome mentirosa! – la taza que Regina había usado para beber su infusión estalló asustando a las dos mujeres y la magia que Hope había empezado a creer involuntariamente cesó – ¡joder! – se quejó – lo siento, he perdido el control.

-No pasa nada – Regina le tomó las manos y acarició con sus pulgares la piel que rozaban - ¡Ey! Tienes que tranquilizarte, tienes que respirar, Hope, respira – instó consiguiendo que la chica fuera lentamente dejando de temblar – no importa, no pasa nada, estás a salvo.

Regina dejo sus cavilaciones para otro momento, centrándose solo en confortar a la joven. Esa manifestación de poder involuntario, la pérdida de control, los ojos oscurecidos. Ella conocía esos síntomas. Los conocía muy bien. Lo cierto es que no quería atormentar más a Hope con sus inquietudes, prefirió confortarla y no cuestionar nada.

Entonces, la rubia que tanto se parecía a Emma la miró sonriendo - ¿ves? Siempre me siento mejor estando contigo, desde toda la vida.

Regina le sonrió – quiero que sepas que tengas la edad que tengas, no admitiré ese lenguaje en mi casa, jovencita – le indicó.

-No esperaba menos de ti – Hope suspiró encantada con la familiaridad de esas palabras.

Un golpe en la puerta las hizo separar el agarre y Emma se asomó lentamente por la misma – Hola – saludo con una inclinación – yo esperaba – se giró hacia quién decía que era su hija – que pudiéramos hablar ahora que estas mejor.

Hope buscó seguridad en los ojos de la morena, la cual le asintió animándola – vale – dijo exhalando aire – tienes razón, será mejor que hablemos, Emma.

 

 

 

¿COMO LO VEN?????!!!!


	5. El cuento de la salvadora

Capítulo 5: El cuento de la salvadora.

Emma se sentó en la puerta de entrada de la mansión de Regina. Usó los escalones como silla improvisada y Hope la imitó al cabo de unos segundos. Ambas miraron los setos que servían de entrada a la mansión sin hablar. Ninguna sabía cómo empezar a comunicarse. Había que ser sinceros. Esta era una idea de Henry. Había empujado con condicionantes a la rubia para que intentará hablar con quién era su hija. Emma tuvo que aceptar su demanda, no tenía otra opción. No se consentía a si misma otra opción. Tampoco pasaba por no querer hablar con la chica, sino más bien por no saber que decirle. La rubia más joven parecía estar estancada en algún pensamiento.

-A veces – Hope despertó de su ensueño con esas palabras – en verano, solíamos sentarnos aquí – relató la historia con una sonrisa – Henry es fanático de la cerveza helada y tú nunca dices que no a una tampoco si él insiste – explicó – Regina no es muy fanática de las escaleras, pero ¿cómo va a decirle que no a su muchacho? – Emma no pudo evitar sonreír consciente de que aquella jovencita hablaba de la misma morena que ella conocía muy bien – hay espacio para los cuatro y de sobra, pero siempre nos sentamos muy juntos, es más divertido – miró a su lado – Regina se sienta aquí mismo – palpó el sitio – y aprovecha mis distracciones para hacerme cosquillas, sabe que, aunque aseguré que las odio, me fascina reírme sin parar – su sonrisa es completamente honesta – entonces tú...

-¿Entonces yo? – Emma la alentó preguntando.

-Me ayudas a vengarme y la hacemos llorar de risa juntas – terminó su historia dejando a Emma decididamente asombrada del nivel de cercanía que parecen tener ella y la morena en ese mundo – es tan hermosa cuando se ríe libremente – aquel comentario tensionó a la sheriff porque en el fondo sabe que esa historia es más que una simple anécdota, es un recordatorio – igual que tú – termina Hope.

Emma se pone de pie como un resorte y da dos pasos hacia la salida antes de volverse hacia la joven - ¿por qué me cuentas todo eso?

-Porque que sé que anhelas esa liberación, que anhelas esa clase de vida – explica su hija – deja de negarte a lo que quieres de una vez, Emma.

-No me niego a nada – replicó la sheriff.

-Por supuesto, que lo haces – le respondió la chica – por supuesto que si, es imposible que no sepas lo que quieres, lo sabes, pero te niegas a aceptarlo.

-Da igual cuanto quieras algo, a veces las cosas simplemente no pueden ser –soltó Emma.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ni puedan ser, en primer lugar? – la pregunta que no era una consulta, sino una aseveración encubierta. Hope suspiró al ver la mirada perdida de la salvadora – no seas tan obtusa.

-Dime que debo hacer, por favor – suplica Emma – dame una guía y terminemos con esto.

Hope negó con la cabeza, consternada – Ya te he dicho bastante, te he dicho que no debes ir por donde vas, que estas engañándote, lo demás debes hacerlo por tu cuenta.

-Pero yo no sé qué debo hacer – exclamó Emma con angustia.

-Te das cuenta por qué no sabes que hacer, ¿verdad? – la voz de Hope se agudiza, aunque se reprime con fuerza para evitar culpar a Emma – porque, por primera vez, alguien te da a elegir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que no sabes que hacer porque debes hacer lo que realmente quieres, por muy trabalenguas que parezca es la verdad – Hope se pone de pie para estar a la altura de Emma – no sabes que hacer porque siempre has descartado lo que quieres, has dejado que otros te digan por donde caminar.

-¡Yo siempre he caminado sola! – Emma sentía que perdía los nervios – crecí sola y sola estuve más de la mitad de mi vida – protestó.

-Lo sé, Emma – la joven que decía ser su hija no se dejó amedrentar por la excusa de su pasado complicado - ¿crees que mi madre no me contó cómo fue su infancia y su adolescencia? ¡Por supuesto que sí! – levantó el mentón para mostrarle sinceridad -, pero dime ¿no te hizo eso más fuerte? ¿Más inteligente? –le planteó tratando de razonar – eras una mujer independiente y astuta antes de llegar a Storybrooke, y lo seguiste siendo hasta comerte el cuento de que eras la salvadora.

-No es un cuento – rezongó Emma apretando los dientes.

-No, pero resulta que mi madre no solo era eso, era mucho más - Hope sintió como su paciencia se agotaba, tenía los genes que tenía, no podía evitarlo. Siempre había sido impetuosa y ver a esta versión perdida de su madre la desquiciaba terriblemente – ella podía salvar a quienes lo necesitarán, pero entendió que no se debía olvidar de sí misma, que si no se sentía completa todo lo demás daba igual – Hope apretó los dientes – ella se aceptó como era.

-No dejas de repetir eso una y otra vez. ¿Qué se supone que significa? – espetó la sheriff.

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente – soltó la rubia más joven.

-No, no lo sé – Emma la enfrentó a pesar de que no quería herirla más, pero su raciocinio se estaba disipando debido a la mirada que recibía de la mujer más joven, una que gritaba resentimiento por cada ángulo – vienes a este mundo, me reclamas por algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía y te niegas a ayudarme – se quejó sin reprimirse – tienes la clave para resolver el problema y no dices nada.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga? – el tono de voz de ambas empezó a escalar, pero no lo notaron – la adulta aquí eres tú, yo solo tenía una misión y esa era darte el mensaje – expuso Hope – no puedo hacer lo que solamente tú deberías.

-Se más útil – le reclamó Emma.

Hope tembló de pies a cabezas – lo mismo te podría decir a ti, sheriff – resopló - ¡joder! Podría decirte tantas cosas.

-Dímelo, dime lo que te resistes tanto a decir.

-¿Lo que me resisto a decir? Eso no te serviría de nada – Hope río de medio lado, desafiándola – nada tiene que ver con lo que quieres escuchar – sentenció – créeme, Emma, que no quieres saberlo.

Emma Swan levantó la cabeza y la observó desde una posición algo más alta, como su estatura le permitía, deseosa de no exteriorizar todos sus temores o sus debilidades – dímelo, estoy deseando saber tu opinión.

Hope meneó la cabeza con absoluta frialdad – eres peor de lo que pensaba, ahórrate esta situación y ahórramela a mí.

\- Anda, escupe tu odio, te mueres por soltar todo lo bazofia que piensas que soy – retrucó Emma notando como la joven trataba de serenarse, como estiraba los labios para hacerse con más aire del debido. A su alrededor parecía celebrarse una reacción química. Emma percibía los chasquidos mágicos que brotaban de la chica.

-Por favor no hagas esto – le pidió la chica agobiada, pensará lo que pensará y por mucho que le doliera, había hecho una promesa a su madre. A una de las personas que más amaba en este mundo. Le había pedido paciencia, tenía que poder encontrar paciencia en algún sitio.

-¿Qué no haga qué? – inquirió Emma – pedirte tu honestidad me parece válido, además de sano para ti misma – su voz sonaba cínica aunque ella misma no la reconociera – dime lo que piensas de mí.

-Pienso que eres una cobarde, Emma Swan – siseó Hope con los dientes apretados preguntándose por qué esta infeliz mujer se crecía con algo tan estúpido como provocarla.

-Eso ya lo habías dicho o insinuado antes – la sheriff presionó más todavía – esperaba más de ti.

Sabía que estaba siendo torpe y desconsiderada, que no servía de nada enfurecer a esa pobre niña que acababa de perderlo todo. Pero es que no se trataba solo de que Hope la hiciera sentir responsable por la desaparición de un universo que ella desconocía, se trataba de que ella se sentía culpable por lo mismo o, peor, porque su presunta hija tenía razón. No era feliz y no hacia ni había hecho nada para evitarlo. Así que las palabras de Hope servían de castigo porque nadie más en este Storybrooke estaba dispuesta a condenarla abiertamente. El maldito puesto de la salvadora venía con una cláusula de inmunidad diplomática. Había que convertirse en el ser oscuro para que se sinceraran. Y a veces ni eso. La única que era capaz de desafiarla solía ser Regina, pero, incluso ella, se contenía.

La joven rubia la observó de arriba hacia abajo, incrédula - ¿qué intentas lograr provocándome? – le cuestionó como si pudiera leer sus intenciones ocultas – eres patética.

-Eso es nuevo, ¿ves? No era tan difícil.

La magia de Hope se crispó una vez más y tuvo que pensar en Regina diciéndole que se calmara para no estallar – si quieres torturarte hazlo tú misma y no me martirices a mí en el proceso, idiota.

-Que bien educada la chiquilla. ¿Eso te lo enseño tu heroica mamá? – contestó socarronamente Emma sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal y que estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad de hablar con la joven.

-¡No vayas por ahí! – le advirtió Hope señalándola con el dedo. Criticar su forma de ser educada y a las personas que lo habían hecho era cruzar el límite.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que tu perfecta madre no te enseñó a ser respetuosa con las personas mayores que tú – replicó la salvadora.

-¡Cállate la boca! – la voz de la rubia más pequeña es cada vez más áspera y seseante - ¿por qué quieres lastimarme?

-Señalo la realidad, no puedes contenerte a pesar de estar hablando con alguien que te dobla la edad prácticamente – Emma se sentía realmente una idiota y, al mismo tiempo, le gustaba que aquella niña le dijera lo que nadie era capaz de decirle – de hecho, a pesar de estar hablando con tu madre no eres capaz de contener tu mal carácter.

-¡Tú no eres mi madre! – Hope escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno, como si le dolieran en la boca.

Emma dio dos pasos al frente, desafiante. Por primera vez en años, sintiéndose un poco más viva. La salvadora nunca habría maltratado a nadie, ni provocado una pelea o una discusión, pero ella lo estaba haciendo, aunque fuera injusta y descortés.

-Lo siento mucho si te molesta tanto, pero has dicho que tu madre es Emma Swan y adivina – la rubia sonrió de medio lado con mucho más cinismo que nunca – resulta que yo soy Emma Swan.

-¡Tú no eres mi madre! – la voz oscura y lúgubre destrozó la quietud del día – no eres más que una sombra de quién era mi madre, eres patética, egoísta y una cínica – Hope vomitó su odio hacia esta mujer y le dolía porque Emma parecía regocijarse con las pestes que le echaba, sentía pena por ella. "Mamá, esto no va a funcionar", le dedicó un pensamiento a su madre, a la que había desaparecido – eres detestable, sabes lo que quieres, pero te niegas a ello con uñas y dientes como si no tuvieras derecho a un final feliz, mientras arrastras a otros a tu mismo destino. ¿Crees que eres la salvadora? – notó como la mirada de Emma se endurecía mientras la cuestionaba - ¿crees que realmente lo eres? Pues estas equivocada, eres la única "salvadora" que no pudo salvarse a sí misma, eres un desastre, Emma Swan. Y lo peor es que ya habías condenado a otras personas a un final abierto e incompleto antes de que yo llegará.

-¡Cállate la boca! – Emma había perdido todas las ganas de oír a esa muchacha.

-¿Qué pasa? Señalo la realidad, ¿no puedes contenerte cuándo alguien de la mitad de tu edad te dice lo que debes, pero no quieres oír? – Hope uso las propias palabras de Emma en su contra – seamos realistas, salvadora, no has conseguido el final feliz de todo el mundo y lo sabes. Así de triste eres. Mi madre era audaz y valiente, se aceptaba y se respetaba por lo que era, su papel de salvadora no era lo único que tenía, tenía una familia, tenía amor, al verdadero. Tú no tienes ni la mitad porque te niegas a ello – la rubia más pequeña sentía su corazón doler con cada palabra que decía, pero no podía detenerlas - eres un maldito estorbo.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! – Emma enfrentó a su supuesta hija con ira en la mirada y, aunque no lo mostrará, se sorprendió al reconocer la expresión de la joven como la suya propia. Esa chiquilla era lo que decía, su hija, ya no tenía dudas – tú no tienes idea de lo que significa ser yo.

-Eres muy egocéntrica, Emma – Hope una vez más no se dejó intimidar – ¿supones que la vida es fácil para los demás porque no tienen tu rol? Pues despierta estúpida, la vida no es fácil para nadie – se señaló – mírame a mí, no pertenezco a ningún sitio, el legado que debía recibir se ha perdido y pronto también mi única voluntad – tomó aire de manera convulsa -, pero eso no quita que siga malgastando mis minutos intentando que entiendas que todavía estás a tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó porque no quería explotar, porque sentía que la magia que contenía en su cuerpo estaba descontrolándose. No quería estallar mágicamente otra vez. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero subsistía gracias a esa magia. Gracias al sacrificio de su tía, de Rumple, de Emma y de Regina. Su destino estaba atado al final de aquel que era su mundo. Se marchitaría lentamente y no quería desaprovechar la magia que la ayudaba a respirar. No debía. No hasta cumplir su promesa. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y, a pesar de oír a Emma llamarla, no se detuvo. Al contrario, se alejó más deprisa. Necesitaba un lugar donde llorar y gritar su frustración a salvo.

 

 

 

Ok, ya pueden empezar a insultar a Emma, o no XD


	6. Material para la locura

Capítulo 6: Material para la locura

La sheriff se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos y resopló enérgicamente – Maldita sea – murmuró.

Vio a Henry salir por la puerta y supo que lo había oído todo, se notaba que no estaba feliz. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pedirle alguna explicación. Se marchó detrás de su hermana sin mirar atrás. Emma caminó de un lado a otro pensando qué hacer. Dentro de la mansión, Regina la contemplaba apostando a que se marcharía, pero no sucedió. Contra todo pronóstico, Emma hizo lo que había pensado en hacer en primer lugar. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y sopesó si llamar o entrar directamente.

Oyó la voz de Regina antes de que pudiera decidir por su cuenta – entra Emma.

Suspiró antes de hacer caso. Entró en la estancia y observó la mirada mordaz de la morena – supongo que tú también lo has escuchado todo, ¿no?

Regina se cuadró de hombros – estaban en mi propiedad – fue su excusa poco sincera, pero luego decidió que sería más honesta – además, me interesaba.

-¿Si? – Emma resopló – ¿tú también te has prendado de esa niña, igual que Henry?

-Esa niña es tu hija, Emma – la alcaldesa miró a la rubia con tranquilidad –, pero estoy segura que ya lo sabías.

Emma pasó sus manos por su cabello, apretándose el cuero cabelludo y finalmente la frente, en un gesto de cansancio - ¿qué debo hacer, Regina? – le preguntó.

Regina negó con la cabeza – no lo sé – dijo simplemente – ven – le señaló que la siguiera – por lo pronto, te ofreceré un café y te lo beberás – su tono se imprimió de una suave autoridad – estoy segura que no has dormido ni medio segundo.

-Ni siquiera he vuelto a casa – reveló Emma en tono neutral.

-¿Hook? – Regina no sentía ninguna simpática por el pirata, pero no dejaba de querer saber. Al fin y al cabo, el pobre idiota se acababa de convertir en el premio consuelo de un segundo para otro.

-No tengo idea – Emma no había atendido sus llamados y no quería verlo – conociéndolo estará tratando de resolver este dilema con mucho ron y poca lógica.

-No entiendo – expuso la morena, ganándose la atención de la sheriff – hablas sobre él con resignación, incluso con desprecio en ocasiones, no entiendo si te sientes así sobre él ¿por qué aceptaste casarte?

Emma miró el techo y luego la taza que Regina dejó delante de ella. Aquel brebaje caliente, oscuro y aromático despertó sus sentidos al primer sorbo. Lo bebió para pensar que decir, quizás. Lo cierto es que no tenía nada inteligente ni meditado para excusarse.

-Porque es lo que me parecía correcto – susurró poco convencida.

-Emma, el amor no es algo correcto, ni justo, ni perfecto – Regina no podía creer que esa mujer, hija del amor verdadero, de los cursis "siempre te encontraré" de Snow y Charming tuviera una imagen tan normativa del amor. Como si no supiera lo antojadizo que es.

-Hook no es perfecto – se defendió Emma – ni yo lo soy tampoco.

-No se trata de ser imperfecto, se trata de lo que sientes cuando estas con él – Regina tomó la mano de la sheriff para que no evitará su mirada, distrayéndose en la cucharilla girando en la taza - ¿eres feliz, Emma? – usó las palabras de Hope, aunque evitó que tuviera que responderla porque ambas sabían cuál sería la respuesta - ¿lo has sido alguna vez, al menos?

Emma suspiró y bajó los brazos derrotada – no lo sé, creo que pude sentirme bien estando con él por el espejismo del momento, pero no creo que haya sido feliz – reflexionó un momento – bueno, no estoy muy segura de lo que ser feliz significa de todas maneras – confesó con desaliento – no tengo un momento de la vida con el que medirlo apropiadamente.

-¿Ninguno? ¿Ni siquiera con Neal?

-No, con Neal me sentí increíble, me sentí especial por primera vez, pero vivíamos fuera de la ley, en constante estrés y tensión a pesar de que nos hacíamos los superados – admitió Emma con cansancio – nunca he tenido la oportunidad de sentirme feliz y en paz al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca – repitió Regina sopesando la palabra y sintiéndose un poco identificada con la sheriff.

-Miento, me sentí feliz, aunque no por esa clase de relación con una persona – precisó tranquilamente – me sentí feliz cuando afiance mi vínculo con Henry, también al reconocer como tales a mis padres y no sentirme tan sola – hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirar a Regina y luego susurró bajito – o en aquel tiempo que creí que éramos más cercanas, amigas.

-No es por mí que no lo somos más, si es que eso es lo que insinúa, Señorita Swan – la voz de Regina surgió de ella más aguda de lo que hubiera querido y no pudo evitar soltarle la mano a la rubia.

-¿Ya...? – Emma titubeó un momento - ¿... no lo somos, entonces?

-Eso tendrá que decírmelo usted – la alcaldesa se giró a comprobar quién sabe qué en la encimera. No podía mantenerle la mirada, sentía un nudo formándose en su garganta – en lo que a mí respecta – continuó sin mirarla – usted siempre será alguien importante, Señorita Swan.

Emma sonrió. Regina y su uso del "Señorita Swan" eran un mecanismo de defensa que hacía tiempo la morena no utilizaba tan habitualmente – podrías decírmelo sin tratarme de usted y mirándome a los ojos.

-No se ponga cursi – la morena rodó los ojos, pero accedió a lo que la sheriff sugería – Emma, tú eres una persona importante para mí – repitió mirándola y luego sonrió a la sonrisa que le obsequió la otra mujer – lo eres, deberías haber recurrido a mi antes de cometer la tontería de casarte.

-Quise, lo juro – aseguró Emma – quise hacerlo, pero como siempre me pudo el temor.

-¿A qué le temes tanto?

-A decepcionar, a no estar a la altura.

-Aunque fuera tarde, creí que al enfrentar aquel supuesto fatal destino de la última vez había quedado claro que tú siempre estarás a la altura – Regina recordaba perfectamente las dudas de Emma durante todo ese episodio de sus vidas. Y en como luego de derrotar ese mal, Emma se alejó aún más de ella.

-En parte, sí, pero yo me seguía sintiendo vacía cuando ese asunto concluyó – suspiró y luego observó a Regina – no lo habría conseguido sin ti, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo habrías conseguido – Regina se restó merito – yo solo te di un empujoncito.

-Tú dijiste lo que debías en el momento preciso – la rubia insistió con su argumento – como siempre, entiendes lo que me pasa, sabes que debes decir o hacer, me conoces muy bien.

-¿Por eso me mirabas tanto? – Regina se animó a preguntarle por las erráticas y fugaces miradas que Emma le dedicaba las últimas semanas – no solo dejaste de hablarme de asuntos que no fueran estrictamente necesarios, sino que casi siempre estabas mirándome en silencio.

Emma la miró apenada – no sabía cómo acercarme.

-Me desilusiona la poca confianza que me tienes, Emma – el semblante de la alcaldesa se tornó serio – que no tengas confianza en ti misma es triste y no me agrada, pero me desagrada mucho más que no tengas confianza en mí y que me cargues la responsabilidad de tener que adivinar lo que necesitas.

-Al menos adivinaste que me pasaba algo – Emma cerró los ojos como si buscara algo de alivio en la oscuridad – al menos te diste cuenta que algo me sucedía, eres la única – se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y ver a Regina tan cerca de ella, apenas a unos centímetros.

-Quizás debería haberme acercado cuando estuve segura de que no lo harías, me pudo mi orgullo – deslizó suavemente la morena – estaba enfadada contigo porque no me hablabas y te alejabas de mí.

-Perdóname por no decirte lo que sucedía, por no ser honesta – Emma acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Regina sintiéndose extrañamente confortada con el contacto – perdóname por ser tan egoísta y cargarte esa responsabilidad.

Regina se crispó con la cercanía y por no poder detener los brazos que la atraparon en un abrazo. Esos fuertes brazos que siempre que la abrazaban parecían llenos de vigor, por muy derrotada que estuviera su dueña. Suspiró dejándose estar. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella vivía para robarle estos pequeños instantes al tiempo. Tenía sentimientos por la sheriff que traspasaban la amistad desde hacía demasiado tiempo, más que el tiempo que le había costado admitirlo. Se sorprendió de encontrarse pensando en esa certeza tan reprimida con la rubia colgada de su cuerpo. ¿Podría ser que el giro de los acontecimientos convirtiera la tragedia de unas pobres almas en un halo de esperanza para ella? Si lo pensaba de esa forma se sentía culpable y por eso llevaba el día entero conteniéndolo. El problema es que, contra toda predicción, la sheriff había acabado en su casa y en sus brazos. Acarició instintivamente la espalda de Emma con delicadeza, consiguiendo que la mujer se relajará profundamente. Juraría que la escuchó refunfuñar por tener que alejarse de ella cuando el tiempo que había pasado superaba lo marcado protocolarmente para un abrazo entre amigas.

-¿Qué tal si te quedas a cenar hoy con nosotros? – le preguntó la morena rozándole la mejilla al acomodar la chaqueta que hoy usaba Emma, aquella que con la que había renovado a su vieja coraza roja.

-Me parece que no podría estar en un lugar mejor – la honestidad de Emma, una vez desbloqueada, parecía haber tomado la delantera definitivamente.

-Pues no se hable más – Regina sonrió sentándose cerca de la rubia.

-He sido muy cruel – dijo Emma repentinamente – con Hope – aclaró – he sido muy cruel con mi hija hoy – afirmó tragando saliva.

Regina suspiró – me preocupa – reconoció luego de unos segundos de abstracción – me preocupa lo que percibo en ella – aunque no quería preocupar todavía más a Emma, sentía que debía darle a conocer alguna de sus inquietudes.

-¿Qué percibes? – preguntó de inmediato la sheriff.

-Que su magia se descontrola por momentos – le dijo Regina – seguro has notado los chasquidos que la invaden cuando pierde los nervios.

-Quizás es que aún es muy joven y no tiene conocimientos suficientes sobre cómo controlarla – argumentó Emma, buscando una explicación lógica.

-No, esto no es una cuestión de inexperiencia, pierde el control porque no puede dominar sus emociones – la morena suspiró – no puede controlar su sufrimiento – observó a la sheriff – prométeme que no volverás a provocarla, su magia es impredecible y poderosa, lo que la convierte también en peligrosa.

-Dalo por descontado, me arrepiento muchísimo de haberla lastimado – Emma sopesó las palabras de Regina - ¿crees que podría hacer daño o hacerse daño así misma si pierde el control?

-En efecto – la alcaldesa dudó un momento antes de agregar -, pero hay más. La magia descontrolada, el rencor, los ojos ensombrecidos – Regina suspiró fuertemente – conozco esos síntomas, Emma, su corazón se oscurece.

-¿El corazón de Hope? – Emma lo preguntó conociendo la respuesta -, pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

-La tristeza es un motivo poderoso, Emma – dijo la alcaldesa – debes dar con la clave para ayudarla o podría sucumbir a la oscuridad.

Emma se friccionó la cabeza en un gesto ansioso - ¡Dios mío! ¿Es en serio? – sentía que no le cabrían dentro más obligaciones. Ahora no solo cargaba con la culpa de un universo perdido, sino también con la posibilidad de volcar a su propia hija hacia el lado oscuro.

-Es material predispuesto para la oscuridad, para la locura – Regina tragó saliva y miró profundamente a Emma – aunque las circunstancias son más urgentes y no tiene el tiempo para convertirse en la mujer que fui, no puedo evitar identificarme con ella.

-Tú ya no eres esa mujer, Regina – replicó Emma.

-Lo sé, pero reconozco lo que le pasa – la alcaldesa bufó – si se encuentra con alguien que la llevé al límite temo que no tenga voluntad para dominarse y podríamos tener que lamentarlo. 

 

 

 

 

Bueno, Bueno.... aquí están nuestras reinas! Cuentenme que piensan de este primer acercamiento.


	7. La Foto Familiar

Capítulo 7: La Foto Familiar

Henry se encontró a su hermana acurrucada contra la almohada. No sabía si estaba dormida o despierta, así que entro sin hacer ruido para evitar romper su descanso. Sobre la mesa de noche reposaba aquel aparato que reconoció como un teléfono en su anterior visita. Brillaba con la luz de la pantalla desbloqueada como un llamado silencio a la curiosidad del joven. No debía mirar, pero quería tanto hacerlo. Si es que estaba dormida, su hermana nunca se enteraría de su arrebato. Si no lo estaba, podría disculparse por desobedecer su regla de no enterarse, no preguntar, no mirar. Eso más tarde y con la curiosidad saciada. Notó la respiración tranquila y sincrónica de la rubia. Tenía que estar dormida. No se iba a enterar y él haría un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no flipar con lo que podría ver en ese teléfono. Caminó a pasos lentos y miró de reojo la pantalla. Una vez. Dos veces. Finalmente, tomó el aparato y lo acercó a sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando aquellas siluetas que apenas conseguían forma cuando miraba de lado, se volvieron más corpóreas, más reales y también más conocidas.

Una foto familiar. Esa era claramente una foto familiar. Sus abuelos que mostraban algunas canas con quién quizás sería ¿Neal? Un jovencito algo mayor a su hermana y él mismo en este preciso momento. Tenía que serlo. Sonreían a la cámara con la típica estampa de los Charming. Del lado contrario, la tía Zelena y una joven que seguramente sería Robín. Lo sabía por el color de pelo. Tomaba de la mano a una chica rubita que no conocía, quién se apoyaba con familiaridad en Killian Jones. Todos sonreían a la cámara, todos. Absolutamente todos. Hope era central en la foto de pie junto a un hombre adulto joven. Pestañeó vigorosamente, muy vigorosamente. Ese era él mismo. Tenía que serlo. Eran sus ojos. Apenas pudo reconocer su mirada en la de aquel hombre más mayor. De su brazo estaba colgada una muchacha morena a quién no conocía y él tenía las manos apoyadas en los hombros de una pequeña niña que tenía mucho de la mujer que lo acompañaba.

-¿Lucy? – susurró sin poder evitar que su voz se dejará oír.

Hope dio un salto alertada por su voz y necesito unos segundos para entender qué sucedía.

-Oh no – dijo tratando de quitarle el teléfono a Henry, pero no lo consiguió – ¡No Henry! No deberías haber visto eso, te lo dije, te lo pedí – le recriminó tratando de sacárselo nuevamente.

En un intento por evitarlo, el chico salto del otro lado de la cama y la evadió quedando en una esquina, con la espalda hacia su hermana, protegiéndose con los brazos.

-¿Lucy? ¿Es mi hija?

-No puedo decírtelo, Henry, ya lo sabes – le recriminó Hope resoplando.

-Pero quiero saber.

-No hay nada que pueda decirte, sólo que si sigues tu corazón te llevara con ellas – críptico y romántico como buen cuento de hadas – es mejor que dejes de mirarlas, es mejor que no las recuerdes, devuélveme el teléfono ya.

-Pero aún no lo he visto – se quejó Henry escaneando rápidamente la imagen.

-¿No has visto a quién? – le preguntó su hermana.

-A tu padre – vio como Hope levantaba una ceja – has dicho que eras hija de Emma y su amor verdadero, ¿dónde está él?

Hope sonrió de medio lado y suspiró – el amor verdadero de Emma está en esa fotografía, como toda mi familia.

Henry observó a la Emma de la foto y la vio diferente. Con esa clase de sonrisa que no era común en su madre biológica. Pasaba su brazo protectoramente por la cintura de su madre adoptiva. Ni siquiera había notado lo radiante que se veía Regina. Demasiado apurado por encontrar al hombre que supondría el padre de su hermana, no había notado el gesto y la cercanía de sus madres. Ambas apoyadas, la una en la otra. Cercanas a Henry y a Hope. Disfrutando ese momento. Tenían las manos enlazadas a la altura de la cintura y Emma apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la morena. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado cómodas.

Henry se dio la vuelta y miró a Hope como quién mira un misterio inmenso que está a punto de resolverse. Dejo que la rubia le arrebatará el aparato porque lo que tenía que ver lo había visto.

-Mis madres... ellas – balbuceó superando lentamente el shock y sentándose en la cama – ellas...

-Sí, ellas – fue la respuesta de Hope - ¿tanto te asombra?

Henry hizo un repaso mental por sus memorias y su sorpresa disminuyó. Estaba claro que Emma sentía una fuerte conexión con Regina y que la morena la correspondía. Solo que él siempre había pensado que esa conexión llevaba su nombre. No había podido entender que había algo más. Lo cierto es que ellas se salvaron mutuamente desde que la maldición se había roto. Se acompañaron, se protegieron. Hicieron juntas la magia más poderosa. ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto encajar las piezas? Porque era nuevo, sin más. Le resultaba difícil pensarlo porque no se había permitido imaginarlo antes. Sus madres y esas corazas que se auto-imponían fueron lo suficiente potentes para evitar que él pudiera pensarlas así.

-Debemos decirles – dijo de repente – debemos decirles la verdad.

Hope se interpuso en su camino – ni debemos, ni podemos – anunció con determinación – si las obligas a acercarse, puedes cambiar el rumbo de las cosas – explicó – no pueden saberlo, el amor es libre albedrío, es libertad.

-Pero nunca lograrán darse cuenta, están demasiado ciegas – Henry se rascó la cabeza deseoso de poder empujar al destino de alguna manera – mira lo que han hecho, han destruido tu mundo, Hope.

-Tienes que tener más fe, Henry – la voz de su hermana sonó como una poderosa protesta para el joven – de los dos, eres tú el que siempre tiene más fe.

El joven se sentó en la cama y, al cabo de unos segundos, sintió el peso de su hermana pequeña hundir el colchón a su lado. Temía por el futuro de los mundos mágicos, pero Hope tenía razón. Debía tener fe, por los dos.

-Si crees que debemos confiar en ellas, ¿por qué acusas a Emma con tanta dureza? – le preguntó.

Hope resopló – ojala lo supiera – admitió – a veces, siento que me puede la pena. Emma, por sobre todo lo demás, me recuerda lo que perdí.

-¿Por eso no puedes evitarlo?

-Por eso y porque quiero que reaccione – observó a su hermano y sonrió de medio lado – deberías haber conocido a nuestras madres en mi mundo, nunca había visto mujeres tan felices ni tan enteras.

-¿Cómo? – a Henry las preguntas se le acumulaban - ¿cómo puedes ser hija de ambas? ¿Te – buscó una palabra apropiada – concibieron con magia?

-Sabes que aunque lo supiera no podría decirte nada, pero por mis venas corre la sangre de Emma y de Regina – la chica suspiró – comparto sus genes.

-Por eso tu mirada me resultaba tan familiar – observó los ojos oscuros de su hermana – tienes sus ojos.

-Los de mamá, sí.

-Y su carácter – agregó Henry.

Hope sonrió divertida - ¿qué puedo decir? Soy mucho de las dos.

-Emma y Regina – Henry lo pronunció y le pareció menos alocado que la primera vez que la foto se lo insinuó - ¿Quién lo diría?

-No es tan difícil de atar – la rubia más joven se cuadró de hombros - ¿quiénes no han encontrado su final feliz todavía?

-Regina y Emma – Henry paladeó la situación – bueno, tampoco Hook.

-El tío estará bien, también lo encontrará – dijo la muchacha y agregó con simpleza – solo que con ninguna salvadora.

-La salvadora y la reina malvada, que caprichoso.

-Ellas siempre han estado destinadas, Emma tenía que romper la maldición de Regina – explicó con calma – y no sólo la maldición oscura, tenía que romper la más importante de todas sus maldiciones, la que le impide ser feliz.

-Emma aún no la ha roto, aún no la ha salvado – se aclaró a si mismo Henry.

-No, porque no podrá salvar a Regina hasta que no se salve a sí misma.

-Y eso solo podrá hacerlo cuando se acepte, cuando acepte que no puede ser solamente lo que los cuentos insinúan – reflexionó Henry desde su posición como autor – si la abuela hubiera seguido su cuento al pie de la letra, nunca habría sido una princesa guerrera, sino una doncella que necesita ser rescatada - todo empezaba a encajar en su mente y encontraba que la respuesta parecía la misma en todos los casos – a Snow White y Charming les costó mucho más encontrar su final feliz, pero lo hicieron.

-Claro que si – Hope sonrió ante la inteligencia de su hermano, una peculiaridad que admiraba de él – para poder ser feliz, para poder amar sin condiciones, debemos querernos primero – y, cómo si se tratará de una máxima inquebrantable, agregó – porque cuando aprendemos a amarnos a nosotros mismos, todas las decisiones que tomemos, aunque no sean acertadas, serán siempre las más cercanas a las correctas.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rumple caminaba y repasaba una lista con una pluma hechizada que parecía chequear asuntos pendientes. Belle ingresó al estudio de su marido. Observó la manera dedicada en que trabajaba y anotaba observaciones. De unos días hacia acá, el hombre solamente tenía tiempo para estudiar una chispa de energía azulada que había traído a la casa. Belle tenía un mal presentimiento por la constante negativa de Rumple a compartir información. Le vio soltar una risilla cuando al lanzarle un corriente mágica la chispa se expandió.

-Cariño – le llamó la atención tratando de sonar relajada - ¿funciona lo que sea que te propones? – se interesó por las pruebas que realizaba su marido.

-Funciona y muy bien – otra vez esa estridente risilla, a Belle no le gustaba nada esa risa, era un reflejo de aquel oscuro ser que conoció y que esporádicamente salía a la superficie – de hecho, será un descubrimiento clave para resolver el lío en que nos ha metido la sheriff Swan.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó y era tanto el entusiasmo del usurero que no pudo evitar darle detalles.

-Esta chispa de energía es de la explosión del mundo alternativo, del otro Storybrooke. Si concentramos la suficiente cantidad de esta energía y la manipulamos mágicamente, podríamos generar un campo de defensa para evitar que la maldición nos atrapase – se río expresivamente ante el dato – así no dependeríamos de que la salvadora – taconeó en el suelo con retintín en la voz al decirlo – encontrara a su amor verdadero.

-¿La energía de la explosión? ¿La que dijiste que era producto de la agonía y la desesperación? – la bibliotecaria lo preguntó porque no quería creerse que Rumple tuviera la sangre tan fría. Pensaba que la oportunidad de cuidar de su hijo recién nacido sería la motivación que, por fin, alejarán al hombre del ser que lo habitaba.

-Así es – contestó el hombre manteniendo alto el espíritu a pesar de saber que Belle no estaría de acuerdo.

-Eso sería muy cruel – la joven mostró su indignación hacia las palabras de su esposo – muy cruel con Hope para empezar.

-Bueno, no bastaría solo con su mundo, claro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Rumple movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – para que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte necesitaríamos mucha más energía similar, mucha más.

-No me lo puedo creer – Belle estaba escéptica - ¿estás pensando en sacrificar más universos alternos para salvar este Storybrooke?

El hombre negó con el dedo frente a su rostro – no, no, si no voy a ser yo quién los sacrificará – explicó – seamos honestos, mi querida Belle – exclamó caminando de un lado de la mesa al otro – Emma Swan no lograría resolver este dilema ni con la solución delante de las narices – levantó el dedo con una mueca divertida – ¡si es que siempre ha tenido la solución delante de las narices! ¡Desde el mismo día que puso un pie en este pueblo!

-Quizás ahora que sabe que está equivocada consiga centrarse – trató de objetar la pelirroja.

-Belle, Belle, Belle – el hombre canturreó su nombre en señal de negación – no va a suceder, no ha sucedido hasta ahora, ella se niega y mejor no hablemos de la otra parte del asunto – hizo un gesto contrariado – apenas le regala unas miraditas de vez en cuando, tú misma lo decías en la cafetería la otra noche.

Belle recordaba cómo se había inclinado hacia Rumple para susurrarle aquel "esas dos nunca se decidirán a dar el paso", refiriéndose a Emma y Regina. Hacía tiempo que, gracias a su marido, había comprendido que la felicidad les era negada a ambas porque no estaban dispuestas a aceptar que el amor que sentían la una por la otra podía ser más que unilateral. Muchas veces, ella hubiera deseado acercarse a alguna y ayudarlas a encontrarse de verdad. Pero no tenía la confianza y tampoco el tiempo para generarla. Su historia siempre estaba en vilo de una nueva maldición y con su embarazo accidentado más la llegada de Gideon para acabar con Emma, cualquiera de sus intenciones se había quedado pausada.

-No me parece una buena idea, Rumple – Belle siguió mostrando su desaprobación.

-Mi pequeña ingenua, puede no ser la idea más bondadosa del mundo, pero esos mundos perecerán de todas maneras y todos dejarán una huella en los límites del mundo que habitamos – Rumple se puso firme y su voz se pareció más a la del humano que a la del ser mágico, pero no dejaron de ser las palabras del último - ¿por qué desaprovechar la posibilidad de salvarnos? No puedo dejar que tú y mi hijo perezcan ahora que los tengo conmigo – la tomó del rostro tiernamente – los amo demasiado – jugó la carta del amor porque era verdad, pero también porque sabía que Belle soportaría mejor la carga de aquella información de esa manera – no pienso permitir que la sheriff los condené al vacío.


	8. Otra más

Capítulo 8: Otra más.

Los días fueron pasando sin que nadie supiera muy bien cómo prepararse o si debían prepararse para algo. Después de la llegada de Hope todo se mantuvo tranquilo. Hasta el quinto día. No eran ni las seis de la mañana cuando todo Storybrooke se sacudió. Como un animal herido que tiembla para mostrar que aún respira. Regina dio un salto en su cama y salió corriendo hacia la estancia principal, encontrándose con Henry en la escalera.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo el chico.

-Otra de esas explosiones – Regina sintió la conmoción mágica y contuvo la respiración por lo que significaba. Un recordatorio amargo de que estaban en crisis.

-Regina – la voz de Emma se dejó oír desde la planta baja. La sheriff se había quedado a dormir la primera noche, después de la cena y luego otra noche más. Antes de que la morena pudiera detenerlo su habitación de invitados tenía una inquilina recurrente. No iba a quejarse ni a dejar de insistirle a la rubia en que no tenía importancia. Emma había pedido algunas disculpas por la invasión durante las primeras 48 horas, pero ahora se había ajustado al ritmo de la mansión. Y Henry estaba más que conforme con tener a sus madres en la misma casa. Al menos eso entendían ellas dos de su comportamiento casi encantado con la seudo-mudanza de la sheriff.

-Si – confirmó sencillamente la alcaldesa la ver la mueca interrogante de la rubia – es otro mundo alternativo muriendo, tengo la misma sensación que el día que llego Hope.

-¡HOPE! – Henry corrió hacia su habitación y llamó a alguien con su teléfono móvil – ¿Abuela? ¿Hope? – preguntó sin esperar ni una palabra de Snow – vale, voy a tu casa.

-¿Está bien? – indagó Emma con temor y su hijo asintió - ¿quieres que te lleve?

-Estaría bien – dijo el chico, mientras que caminaba rápidamente para cambiarse de ropa.

-También quiero ir – anunció Regina, preocupada por las emociones que la repetición de la explosión pudieran provocar en la hija de Emma.

-Vamos a ir todos – afirmó Emma dirigiéndose a su habitación para vestirse.

Entraron a casa de Snow y David sin golpear. Dentro, dos de los actuales residentes estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa en silencio. Snow se puso de pie al verlas.

-Hola – dijo sin mucha convicción, viendo como Henry se saltaba las normas en cuanto a la cordialidad para sentarse al lado de Hope y pasar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros de manera protectora. Seguía impactándole lo bien que asumía su papel de hermano mayor. Vio a la joven removerse y quitarle peso al asunto. Snow preguntó a las recién llegadas - ¿quieren beber algo? Hay chocolate y cappuccino.

Regina negó con la cabeza y Emma no respondió a su pregunta, interesada por la ausencia de su padre - ¿Y David?

-Fue a los límites del pueblo donde se produjo la explosión – explicó Snow – quería ver si había una huella, como la última vez.

Emma asintió y observó cómo Regina se acercó a Hope preguntándole como estaba - ¿ella como se encuentra? – murmuró en complicidad a su madre.

-Preocupada supongo – susurró Snow – la vi aturdida cuando ocurrió, luego solo se mostró inquieta por el destino de esa gente y por la frecuencia con la que ocurrían estos desastres. Por lo demás, está silenciosa sobre todo.

Emma había cruzado lo mínimo de palabras con la joven desde su desafortunado encuentro en casa de Regina. Se habían encontrado alguna que otra vez en casa de la morena y en casa de Snow y David. Hasta el día anterior no habían cruzado casi palabras, pero en la tarde de ayer ambas se encontraron solas en casa de los padres de Emma. Así que la rubia mayor hizo un enorme esfuerzo para encontrar como romper el hielo de una manera que no la importunará. Lo consiguió al tercer intento, con una conversación sobre Regina y su manía con el control y el orden. Emma hizo un comentario sobre la necesidad de volver a la mansión antes de que la alcaldesa notará que se había dejado el lavabo sin recoger después de la ducha. Hope río sinceramente por primera vez ante la sheriff y le indicó que estaba segura que era tarde para eso, porque Regina tenía una especie de radar para pillar el caos en su mansión. A Emma le hizo gracia lo mucho que su presunta hija conocía a la morena. Le gustaba, pero también le seguía sorprendiendo. Indicaba un nivel de cercanía que parecía lejana a su estado actual. Aunque Hope tenía 18 años, por lo cual podría haber sucedido a medida que ella crecía. Se sentaron a hablar de Regina y conectaron. Ambas aprobaban el tema de conversación, ambas parecían idolatrar a esa mujer. Emma descubrió a Hope mirándola con curiosidad cuando se perdía en los innumerables encantos que tenía Regina. Encantos que, según ella, quería ocultar con cinismo, pero que siempre surgían a la superficie. Cuando se despidieron se sintió menos tensa y esa noche durmió más aliviada, hasta que aquel sacudón los despertó.

Hope se abrazó a Regina cuando esta le tendió sus brazos – la quiere muchísimo – dejó caer Emma a su madre – Hope a Gina – aclaró.

-Me he dado cuenta, es importante para ella y creo que es mutuo – Snow estaba de acuerdo con su hija. Había escuchado a su nieta hablar mucho de la morena, espontáneamente, inconscientemente. Y veía a Regina abocada a intentar hacerla sentir confortada.

-Henry también.

-Sí, ha asumido que debe protegerla – comentó la otra mujer, mientras veía como Henry calentaba el cappuccino en el microondas para que Hope se lo bebiera con más gusto – parece cómodo con ese rol de hermano, aunque Hope no parece necesitar tanta protección.

-Si – Emma suspiró y dejo que el silencio las embargará por el momento. Luego susurró – tengo miedo.

Snow White se giró a verla - ¿a qué le temes, hija? – se acercó a ella y sostuvo su rostro para que la mirará y poder confortarla.

-A no poder solucionar esto – confesó – me he dejado estar mamá, he mirado hacia otro lado cuando era evidente que no podría ser feliz – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – mira lo que he hecho, lo que he provocado – se culpabilizó tratando de no derramarlas, pero fallando.

Snow abrazó a su hija con el corazón partido – mi pequeña, lo solucionaremos, cariño – no sabía que más decirle. También se sentía culpable por haber permitido que las cosas se salieran tanto de curso.

Regina observó el intercambio y suspiró. Sabía que por mucho que Emma trataba de mantenerse entera estaría igual o peor que Hope, pero no quería hacerla sentir vulnerable preguntándole cuando se marchaban de la mansión hacia la casa de los Nolan. Ahora que la veía buscando consuelo en los brazos de su madre sentía culpa por no haberse animado a darle algo de ánimo siquiera. Se concentró en Hope para no sentirse peor.

-Ni siquiera he podido hablar con Killian – murmuró Emma a su madre aún en sus brazos.

-Lo sé – dijo Snow arreglando el cuello de su chaqueta y los mechones de pelo que estaban desalineados – ha estado ayer por la casa – le contó – me ha dicho que no habías querido verlo ni hablar con él, que sabía que estabas donde Regina porque vio tu coche aparcado delante.

-¿Cómo estaba?

-Bastante más pirata que antes de la llegada de mi nieta – Snow se cuadró de hombros – más ron, menos jabón.

-Lo imaginaba – contestó Emma - ¿se cruzó con...? – señaló a Hope.

Snow asintió – lo creas o no, la pequeña estaba preocupada por él, así que le ha hecho prometer que no bebería más, a él no le hizo ninguna gracia su insistencia. Supongo que la culpa por lo que pasa.

-¿Ha aceptado? ¿La promesa?

-Sí, pero quién sabe – Snow suspiró – al fin y al cabo, no tiene por qué cumplir, no tiene una conexión con ella como para hacer honor a su palabra – carraspeó antes de decir lo que quería – deberías hablar con él, Emma.

-Es que no sé qué decirle – exclamó la sheriff desviando la mirada, mientras apretaba los puños.

-Emma – su madre la obligó a mirarla una vez más – creo que si lo sabes, pero no te animas.

La puerta principal se abrió de par en par y un preocupado David dio grandes zancadas hasta el interior. Agachó la cabeza como todo saludo – bien, ahora tenemos dos agujeros en los límites, otro mundo ha sucumbido.

El desánimo fue generalizado y Emma se retuvo de soltar su frustración solo porque notó algo que llamó su atención en la expresión de su padre - ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó y él meneó la cabeza sin contestar nada - ¿qué es lo que pasa, papá?

El mote no tan común en su hija surtió efecto y el príncipe se ablandó – Rumple, me preocupa, estoy seguro que trama algo, está obsesionado con los vórtices que quedan luego de las explosiones, no me gusta nada que los merodeé tanto.

-Estoy segura que Belle lo tendrá bajo control – trató de tranquilizarlo Snow – ella o el pequeño, ahora es padre, eso debe haber cambiado sus prioridades.

-No te olvides de que él dejo escapar a su propio hijo por su tremendo deseo de poder – la corrigió el príncipe.

-Pero también arrastró a Regina hacia la maldición oscura para recuperarlo – comentó Snow como respuesta – es innegable que siente un amor inmenso por sus hijos.

-No sé por qué eso no me consuela para nada – contestó David soltando aire.

-No lo hace – confirmó Emma.

-Por lo pronto, deberíamos vigilarlo un poco – sopesó David – quizás hablar con Belle también.

-¿A quién hay que vigilar? – Hope se detuvo a un lado de su madre y sus abuelos – han dicho que deberíamos vigilar a alguien y hablar con Belle, ¿te refieres a Rumple? – le preguntó directamente la joven a quien era su abuelo.

David entendió que si intentaba disuadir a la joven de conocer lo que pasaba estaría perdiendo el tiempo. Así que decidió edulcorar lo que pensaba en realidad – bueno, Rumple siempre encuentra maneras para arruinar las cosas y cómo ha estado demasiado interesado en las explosiones, no veo de más prestarle algo de atención – luego la tomó del brazo tratando de darle algo de tranquilidad – no te preocupes por eso, Snow y yo nos encargaremos.

-¿Y yo qué voy a hacer? – preguntó la pequeña con expresión interrogante.

-Pasar el tiempo con tu hermano y el resto de tu familia – omitió decir tu madre para no indisponer la situación.

-Claro – Emma decidió hablar – iremos a casa de Regina y veremos qué podemos hacer para ayudarlos – trató de sonar convincente, pero neutral. No quería que Hope pensará que no le importaba lo que les había pasado a esas personas del mundo perdido. Aunque no podía asegurarlo, pensaba que Hope la culpaba también por esta desaparición. Así que no sabía cómo debía actuar.

-Me parece bien – contrario a cualquier pronóstico, la muchacha aceptó -, pero nos llevaremos a Neal para que puedan averiguar tranquilos - a Snow le pareció muy bien aquello. Más todavía cuando la joven fue hasta el pequeño, lo tomó en sus brazos y le sonrió tiernamente- todavía no me acostumbró a que pueda tenerte en brazos – le hizo una caricia en la nariz – normalmente, pesarías demasiado, tío Neal.

Regina observaba la interacción en silencio y sonrió de medio lado inconscientemente. Notó una cálida mirada sobre ella y supo que Emma la observaba. Tal como se esperaba antes de mirarla, le estaba sonriendo dulcemente. Suspiró y se cuadró de hombros como toda explicación. Tampoco es que la rubia la necesitará.

-¿Nos vamos entonces? – dijo la morena y el resto la siguió sin pensárselo demasiado.

 

 

Bien, bien... no olvidemos el centro de la cuestión. A ver qué sucede ahora!


	9. "¿Qué está pasando, Regina?"

Capítulo 9: "¿Qué está pasando, Regina?"

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, dentro de lo que era posible. Sin demasiadas emociones. Hope estuvo atenta a todas las llamadas que entraban al móvil de Emma o Regina. Atenta quizás por saber sobre las pesquisas alrededor de Rumple. El caso es que no hubo ningún dato. David y Snow no consiguieron sacarle ningún detalle al hechicero y Belle estaba ausente, aunque ambos tenían la certeza de que su marido evitaba a toda cosa que pudieran encontrarse con ella. Estaba tramando algo. Se rindieron con las pesquisas a la hora de la cena y marcharon a la mansión Mills por un poco de cobijo y por su hijo. Regina les ofreció que se quedarán con ellos a cenar, al igual que les aviso que la hija de Emma pasaría la noche en su casa.

La mansión estaba en calma y sus habitantes de relativo buen humor durante la sobremesa. Emma se sentía aliviada de que Hope no la hubiera tomado con ella por esta vez. Aunque en su interior la presión no cesaba. Regina, consciente de aquella carga, había decidido darle un poco de consuelo durante el día en forma de palabras tranquilizadores cada vez que la notaba ansiosa. Finalmente, habían combatido sus inquietudes juntas. Como cuando se preguntaban cuál de los mundos habría sucumbido, llegando a la conclusión de que sería imposible saberlo. Así que ¿para qué torturarse con aquello? O eso intento aconsejar la morena a la sheriff y de momento había conseguido su objetivo. La rubia se sentía relajada, mientras cenaban con una conversación ligera de por medio.

Hope le preguntó a Henry si quería compartir con ella otra botella de refresco. No era grande, habría un poco más de medio vaso cada uno, pero sabían que a Regina no le gustaba que bebieran mucho de ese brebaje de mala fe, como solía llamarlo la alcaldesa. Ambos le sonrieron a la morena que rodó los ojos en forma de aceptación. Hope se encargó de buscar la botella y le pidió el vaso de su hermano para servirlo cuando un ligero estremecimiento le pateó los pies. El refresco se soltó de su mano y falto poco para que se estrellará en el suelo. La chica lo detuvo solo mirándolo, luego lo dejo caer. El recipiente dio un bote pequeño sin quebrarse y luego se estremeció junto con el suelo de la casa nuevamente.

-¡No, no, NO! – vociferó Hope conociendo lo que sucedía - ¡NO OTRA VEZ! – gruñó con dureza y algunas de las ventanas de Regina se quebraron todo lo largo que eran. Sus pies le anunciaban lo que estaba por suceder, su cuerpo y su magia se estresaban ante la señal imperceptible para la mayoría.

-Cielo – Regina se detuvo a su lado y se apoyó en sus hombros – cielo, debes tranquilizarte – le rogó – por favor, debes tranquilizarte ahora.

-Pero... - la voz de Hope surgió quebradiza como aquellas ventanas.

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé – le dijo Regina, tratando que se calmará.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó David sintiendo otra vez aquel hormigueo en sus pies que tanto había indispuesto a su nieta.

-Está sucediendo otra vez – Emma anunció aquello en un hilo de voz – otra explosión se acerca.

-¡Pero si no han pasado ni 24 horas de la última! – Snow se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar su terror. Esta maldición que se comía los mundos empezaba a descontrolarse y las responsabilidades acabarían por caer sobre su hija.

Todo su desasosiego se convirtió en sobresalto cuando uno de los espejos de Regina comenzó a brillar de manera extraña. La morena abrió los ojos como platos cuando su otra mitad apareció entre el resplandor de ese brillo con una expresión que rozaba el pánico.

-¡Regina! – exclamó con desespero - ¡REGINA! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO, REGINA? ¿LO SABES? – le preguntó – algo se está comiendo el bosque encantado.

A Regina Mills, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, le tembló la mandíbula – no, tú no – dijo simplemente.

Podía ver al 'falso' Robín atacando a diestra y siniestra. Finalmente, se volvió y exclamó a su mujer – Regina, es inútil, no puedo detenerlas, mis flechas encantadas no funcionan, necesitamos tu magia.

La alcaldesa era la espectadora presencial de aquel desenlace y se sentía enfurecer por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Le temblaban las manos. Una sombra espantosa se cernía sobre su mitad supuestamente malvada, que se redimía lentamente en aquel mundo perdido con el amor verdadero que sólo le pertenecía a esa parte de su existencia. La reina malvada se giró hacia el hombre que amaba sabiendo que esta, su historia, se apagaría. Antes de ayudarle, se volvió hacia su otro yo – Ten cuidado, Regina – le advirtió – algo nos está matando, está haciendo desaparecer el bosque encantado, cada persona, cada ser místico, mientras tanto, nos atacan para que no podamos defendernos – sin permitirle mirarla a la cara se marchó del espejo para ayudar a Robín.

-¿Los atacan? ¿Quién? ¿Qué es lo que los está atacando, Regina? – le preguntó la morena.

La bruja malvada dijo dos últimas palabras antes de desaparecer y que el espejo volviera a ser uno corriente con el reflejo de la alcaldesa – magia negra.

-Magia negra – susurró Regina.

-¿Ha dicho magia negra? – repitió David, incapaz de moverse de su sitio.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó Henry.

-Que esto no es solo por Emma, no es porque ella no haya podido encontrar su final feliz, tal vez eso solo lo detonó, pero si hay magia negra involucrada es porque alguien lo está propagando, lo está utilizando – explicó Regina – alguien quiere que los mundos se destruyan.

-¿Viste algo de eso en aquel momento, Hope? – preguntó David tratando de ser lo más sutil posible.

-No, solo esa gran maldición cayéndonos encima – dijo la chica - ¿magia negra? ¿Quién haría algo así?

-Donde hay magia negra, siempre hay oscuros involucrados – aseveró Regina sin titubeos.

-¿Rumple? – preguntó Snow.

-No, él trama algo según papá, pero no parece haberse movido lo suficiente, apenas merodea aquellas huellas – reflexiono Emma – de todas maneras, si alguien puede saberlo él es nuestra mejor chance.

Hope se dio la vuelta y la encaró, sentía que su magia hervía, pero no quería atacarla – por favor, Emma – le suplicó – mi madre lo dijo, dijo que solo tú podías romper esta maldición, por favor – la instó – por favor, mamá, sé que estás ahí, te necesito, necesito que te enfrentes a esto.

Emma la observó impactada porque por primera vez la había llamado "mamá" de manera directa. Porque no la estaba culpando como antes, solo le estaba suplicando que fuera sincera consigo misma.

-Yo... – Emma quería decirle que haría lo que pudiera, pero le parecía tan poca cosa frente a la situación, así que se quedó en silencio sin saber que decirle.

Hope agachó los hombros resignada – no importa.

La explosión, que se había anunciado con aquel estremecimiento, terminó por romper las ventanas y los hizo tomarse de lo que podían o abrazarse, comunicando el final del lugar que llamaban bosque encantado. Su hogar original, el sitio del cual procedían. Era como perder una parte de ellos mismo. Regina sintió que el corazón se le vaciaba repentinamente, como si llevará un hueco. Se sintió vacía, terriblemente vacía. Su otra parte acababa de desaparecer. Había perecido bajo la influencia de esa sombra atroz. Cruzó los antebrazos y se tomó los brazos con las manos, apretándolos suavemente. Un poco para contenerse, otro para consolarse. La reina malvada había desaparecido. Antes, hace apenas algo de tiempo, habría estado feliz por ello, pero ahora, después de que Regina se marchará a intentar empezar de nuevo gracias a Henry, no suponía ninguna amenaza. ¿Por qué la vida era tan mísera con todos? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

Snow y Charming estaban taciturnos, silenciosos. Había personas queridas en aquel lugar, personas conocidas. Algunos que fueron emigrando desde Storybrooke, otros que decidieron hacer de aquel su lugar aunque no pertenecieran a él, originalmente. Esa sombra los devoraba lentamente. Y todos sabían que no tardaría en llegar. Esta destrucción estaba cayendo sobre mucho más que los mundos alternos, caía en cada vértice donde hubiera una pincelada de un autor y de la magia blanca.

-Voy a los limites, para inspeccionar el nuevo agujero que habrá allí – David trató de mantener la calma – si tengo suerte puede que me encuentre a Rumple vagando por ese lugar.

-Yo voy contigo – dijo Emma y no espero replicas marchándose delante de su padre.

-Creo que dejaremos lo de quedarme aquí para otro momento – comentó Hope – me quedaré con la abuela y con Neal – se acercó a Regina y dudó un momento antes de rodearla con su brazo – lo siento, Regina, sé que era importante para ti.

-No pasa nada – dijo la mujer escuetamente – puedes quedarte igualmente si quieres, ¿sabes?

-No, no voy a dejar a la abuela sola y tú tienes a tu pequeño príncipe que sabe cuidarte muy bien – Hope miró a Henry sobre su hombro dándole a entender que su madre lo necesitaba – sé que no me conoces lo suficiente, pero quiero que sepas que daría lo que fuera para ahorrarte este mal momento – tuvo que reprimirse para no llamarla "mamá" – lo que fuera – confirmó.

Regina sintió que un calor particular brotaba en su interior. Uno que reconocía como familiar- Gracias – contestó.

Hope le sonrió y luego se dirigió a su hermano con una inclinación – vamos, abuela – le dijo a Snow, la cual se había quedado prendada de sus pensamientos al oír esa confesión.

Salieron de la casa de la alcaldesa en completo silencio. Snow sopesaba una temeridad en su mente y no se atrevía a decirla en voz alta. Quizás no fuera una temeridad. ¿Por qué debería pensarla de esa manera? Se detuvo y permitió que Hope diera los pasos que necesitará hasta notar que caminaba sola. La joven rubia se giró a mirarla.

-¿Qué? – preguntó al ver los ojos inquisidores de su abuela.

-¿Quién es tu padre, Hope? – indagó Snow White.

Hope se dio la vuelta totalmente - ¿a qué viene eso?

-Sólo responde a mi pregunta – apuntó la morena con su mirada clavada en ella.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo responder – le indicó claramente la rubia.

-Dime al menos si estoy equivocada – Snow meneó la cabeza negativamente – porque ahora mismo no lo entiendo – confesó – no entiendo lo que mi cabeza está pensando, dijiste que eras hija de Emma.

-Y de su verdadero amor – añadió la jovencita.

-Pero eres hija de Regina – Snow lo pronunció despacio, aunque su corazón latía mucho más rápido – puedo reconocer el amor de una hija cuando lo veo – pestañeó durante unos segundos, esperando que Hope lo negará y encontrando solo silencio, un silencio que sabía a confirmación – no lo entiendo.

-Si tan segura estás de lo que dices – contesto su nieta - ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?

-¿Es Regina el verdadero amor de Emma? – Snow lo preguntó sin tomarse el tiempo para respirar y allí estaba otra vez ese silencio que no decía nada, pero lo decía todo – es Regina el verdadero amor de Emma.

Hope caminó los pasos que la separaban de Snow y tomó su mano – vamos a casa, abuela – le pidió amablemente. La mujer se dejó llevar de forma dócil, tenía demasiado para pensar así que agradecía no tener que preocuparse por la ruta a su casa. Regina era el amor verdadero de su hija. Regina, la mujer de su padre, la reina malvada, la culpable de una vida lejos de Emma. Regina, la mujer que había redimido sus culpas y que la había perdonado, por fin, por las suyas. Su amiga Regina. La madre de su nieto. Una persona a la que confiaría su vida ciegamente. La luchadora, la hechicera poderosa, la alcaldesa justa y generosa.

Por mucho que sus lazos formales e informales con esa mujer le generaran prejuicios, no podía dejar de reconocer que nadie cuidaría de Emma como Regina lo podía hacer. Por mucho que quisiera no tener que admitirlo, ella misma había notado siempre ese vínculo silencioso que las unía. Un vínculo que tenía mucho más que a Henry en común. Además, estaba Hope. Ella era la hija de ambas. Ahora que la venda había caído de sus ojos, las cosas parecían más claras. La joven era una combinación bien delineada de sus madres. La independencia de la sangre Swan y el temperamento de la sangre Mills. Aquella mirada tan familiar decía mucho de Regina. Tenía lo mismo de heroicidad que de astucia y capacidad de poder. Si Emma y Regina habían criado juntas a un ser tan especial no podía haber nada malo en ese amor.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Snow apretó la mano de Hope antes de que se separará de ella y la atrajo a sus brazos, besándola en la frente – buenas noches, pequeña mía – le dijo dulcemente.

 

No hizo falta aclaraciones. Hope supo que su abuela siempre estaría allí para ayudar y nunca para ser un obstáculo a la felicidad.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma traspasó la puerta principal de la mansión y resopló de cansancio. Efectivamente, su padre y ella habían encontrado aquella huella de la explosión que procedía del bosque encantado, pero ni una señal de Rumple. Tampoco estaba en su hogar. Tuvieron que tranquilizar a la población que fueron encontrando por la calle. Evitaron mencionar que el mundo perdido era su viejo mundo, excepto a los pocos que preguntaron. Se rindieron a que de momento no podrían hacer nada más.

La sheriff notó como sus botas resonaban en la estancia silenciosa. No deseaba despertar a nadie así que se las quitó y las dejo a un lado del sofá de la sala. Se iba a sentar a sentirse culpable un momento antes de ir a dormir, pero los eventos recientes le hicieron subir las escaleras. Quería ver a Henry dormido en su habitación. Suspiró al verlo respirar regularmente. Había crecido tanto ya. Acarició su cabello despeinado y el joven refunfuñó. Emma sonrió de medio lado y lo dejo dormir. Caminó por el pasillo y la tenue luz bajó la puerta de la habitación de Regina la empujó en esa dirección. Abrió la puerta y pudo notar a la alcaldesa de espaldas a ella, recostada y abrazándose. Lo siguiente fue oír los sollozos apagados. La rubia sintió ese dolor contenido como suyo y no pudo evitar los pasos que dio hacia la cama.

-Regina - susurró causando que la alcaldesa diera un pequeño bote producto de la sorpresa - ¡Ey! Lo siento, siento haber invadido así tu habitación – se disculpó – vi la luz y quise ver cómo estabas.

-No pasa nada – Regina no se giró a verla, pero su voz sonó quebrada – perdóname tú a mí – le dijo – no sé lo que me pasa, no pude evitar empezar a llorar.

Emma batallaba con un deseo absoluto de abrazarla y apretó los puños para reprimirse. No quería invadir su espacio – no, no me pidas perdón – le pidió – yo soy la causante de todo esto, no deberías pedirme perdón, deberías odiarme.

Regina hizo un esfuerzo para poder mirarla, para no sentirse intimidada mostrándose vulnerable. La observó secándose los surcos de lágrimas de las mejillas con apuro – no digas eso – sentenció simplemente – no digas eso, por favor.

-Entonces, no llores – le pidió Emma – sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero no puedo verte llorar – apoyó su mano en su pecho – me duele verte llorar, Regina.

-¿Podrías abrazarme? – a Regina no le gustaba pedir de la misma manera en que no le gustaba verse débil ante los demás, pero Emma estaba parada allí, en su espacio, demandándole algo también. Tenía derecho a pedir su recompensa.

La rubia no dudo ni un segundo y aprovechó el espacio en la cama para recostarse a su lado y abrazarla con todo el cariño que podía. La alcaldesa respondió al gesto de la misma manera. Emma se sorprendió al oír a Regina suspirar aliviándose la tensión en sus hombros. Se quedaron quietas, en silencio, ninguna tenía nada más que decir. Solo se acompañaron en el propio gesto. Poco después, Emma notó como Regina había comenzado a respirar suavemente y estuvo segura que se había dormido. Besó su frente y se relajó sintiéndose mucho mejor que en los últimos meses, a pesar del caos y la destrucción. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ver a Regina feliz. Lo que fuera necesario, como aquella vez que se entregó a la oscuridad por lo mismo. Jamás había querido reflexionar sobre eso porque hacerlo podía significar empezar a admitir lo que Hope tanto le pedía. Y tenía miedo. Un maldito temor que le impedía decir la verdad, decir lo que pasaba por dentro de su alma. ¿Era esa la cobardía que le reclamaba su hija?

Admirando los labios de Regina sintió tanta sed, tanta avidez. Respiró esforzadamente para tranquilizarse. La alcaldesa se movió, pero contrario a alejarse se hundió más en el abrazo, apoyando la nariz en el cuello de Emma. Los poros de su piel se resintieron y apretó los ojos para llamar al sueño. Se sentía maravillosamente, pero también estaba aterrada. 

 

 

 

Uy! Esta vez ha pasado de todo un poco, hemos tenido perdidas y alguna ganancia! Déjenme saber que les parece!


	10. La Fuerza de la Agonía

Capítulo 10: La fuerza de la agonía

El día amaneció con una novedad otra vez. Regina intentó moverse y su libertad se vio limitada por los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban. Abrió los ojos pestañeando un par de veces para encontrar a Emma apresándola. La observó en silencio con el rostro levantado y tratando de no apoyarse sobre su cuerpo con fuerza. Respiraba tranquila y sus labios estaban relajados. Regina no podía evitar mirarlos desde su posición. Sería tan sencillo estirarse un poco y rozarlos. Un roce pequeño, uno que ni siquiera fuera perceptible.

El sonido de la puerta del frente la hizo dar un salto y despertar del ensueño.

-¿Regina? – la voz de su hermana resonó por los rincones con suavidad.

-¡Mierda! – musitó consiguiendo a duras penas separarse de Emma. Dio un par de pasos y cerró la puerta con calma.

Su hermana la observó avanzar hacia ella y bajar las escaleras - ¿recién te levantas?

-Buenos días, Zelena – Regina no sabía qué hora era, pero por la expresión de su hermana tenía claro que era más tarde de lo habitual - ¿qué hora es? – pregunto.

-Tarde para ti – fue la respuesta de la pelirroja - ¿te encuentras bien? He ido a la alcaldía pensando que estarías allí, pero tu secretaria dijo que aún no habías llegado, ¿piensas ausentarte hoy, también?

Regina resopló – lamentablemente tendré que ir a encargarme de lo esencial, me gustaría pasar la tarde con los demás, viendo si podemos averiguar que sucedió en el bosque encantado.

-Entonces, es cierto – Zelena suspiró - ¿Regina...?

-Sí, desapareció ayer por la noche – la alcaldesa se movió incomoda – con Robín.

-Bueno, no era el padre de mi pequeña, pero sigue siendo una pena que tuvieran que terminar así – le comentó la bruja - ¿se comunicó contigo? – su hermana asintió - ¿qué dijo?

-Que una maldición los devoraba, pero que además los estaban atacando.

-¿Quién?

-No lo dijo – indicó Regina – solo dijo que era magia negra.

-¿Hablaste con Rumple? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-No, Emma y David lo harían – le respondió la morena.

-Hablando de eso, ¿cómo se encuentra la salvadora? – inquirió Zelena - ¿cómo llevas la convivencia?

Regina carraspeó – bien, estamos adaptándonos y encontrando nuestro espacio.

-Regina – la voz de Emma surgió desde las escaleras. Zelena abrió los ojos al ver a la sheriff salir de la habitación de su hermana claramente recién despierta.

-Vaya – exclamó – encontrando nuestro espacio – repitió las palabras de Regina y agregó en un susurro – ahora entiendo porque no has ido a trabajar – su sonrisa de medio lado lo decía todo. Regina con una sencilla seña la obligó a callar.

Emma bajó las escaleras - ¿sucede algo? – preguntó.

-No, no te preocupes, Emma – comentó la morena – mi hermana venía enterarse si los rumores eran verdaderos.

-Ok – respondió Emma con neutralidad.

-No se preocupes, sheriff Swan, seguro lo podemos solucionar entre todos – Zelena le dio una palmadita en la espalda a la rubia – y, mientras tanto, tú puedes seguir "encontrando a tu verdadero amor" – la pelirroja siguió hasta la cocina y agregó antes de desaparecer -porque es eso lo que estarías haciendo en la habitación de mi hermana, ¿no?

Calor, calor por toda la cara. A la morena le hervían las mejillas, pero por suerte, había aprendido a dominarse. Pudo notar la expresión de turbación que nació en el rostro de Emma, así que le regaló una sonrisa incomoda y la instó a seguir a la cocina sin hacer ningún comentarios más sobre aquella suposición. ¿Qué podría decir de todas maneras? Ya tendría tiempo para darle un capón bien dado a la indiscreta de su hermana mayor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belle llamó al timbre de Snow y David. Le regaló unos mimos al pequeño que reposaban ansioso en sus brazos. Había conseguido salir a hurtadillas de la casa que Rumple y ella compartían. Tenía que advertirles de los planes de su esposo.

-Belle – Snow se inquietó al verla en su puerta – pasa, ¿qué sucede?

-Es importante que hablemos – dijo la bibliotecaria. Camino hasta dentro de la casa y se encontró a la familia reunida – Hola – saludó.

-Belle – David se asombró de verla en su casa – estuvimos en tu casa, queríamos hablar contigo y con Rumple, pero fue imposible.

-Lo sé – dijo la mujer – es que no estábamos allí, Rumple es dueño de la cabaña blanca con los setos en las afueras, es allí donde vamos cuando no desea ser molestado – todos se asombraron al saberlo, no porque no supieran de que el usurero fuera el dueño, sino porque desconocían que la utilizaba.

-¿Por qué estaban allí? – preguntó Hope, pero al segundo se concentró en el bulto que se movía en los brazos de la mujer - ¿ese es Gideon? – indagó emocionada y Belle asintió - ¿puedo? – le consultó ofreciendo sus brazos para tomarlo.

Snow intervino – se le dan muy bien los niños.

-Claro – Belle le dio al pequeño y asistió asombrada a la ternura en los gestos de la chica y a la manera de sonreírle.

-¡Ey tú! – le dijo Hope al pequeño – no puedo creer que realmente seas tú – las manitos del niño se levantaron tratando de tocar su rostro, en un gesto muy común entre los bebes. Hope suspiró profundamente y tocó con su frente al diminuta frente del pequeño – no sabes cuánto te echo de menos.

-¿Le conoces? – quiso saber Belle - ¿en tu mundo?

Hope sonrió con calidez – es mi mejor amigo – dijo para agrado de la madre el pequeño – este pequeñajo me ha protegido toda la vida.

-¿Cómo es eso? – le preguntó Belle.

-Bueno, digamos que de pequeña he sido bastante baja de estatura – le explicó la rubia pequeña. Los habitantes de la casa se asombraron que estuviera contando algo sobre aquel mundo, con lo reticente que era a soltar palabra – no es que ahora sea muy alta, no soy tan alta como mi madre – explicó mirando a Emma -, pero bueno, tú me entiendes – río con suavidad – cuando era una niña era más que bajita frente a los demás niños del colegio y se metían conmigo – se cuadró de hombros – siempre intentaban aprovecharse de mí en los juegos y, como mi temperamento nunca ha sido muy cauto, me frustraba enormemente.

-¿Pero Gideon no te molestaba? – interrogó Belle.

-No, que va, era súper tímido y no se acercaba mucho a los demás – Hope soltó una risilla nostálgica – un día un niño mayor me empujó haciéndome caer, todos se reían de mí así que rompí en llanto como cualquier chiquillo, hasta que solo hubo silencio – miró al pequeño en sus brazos - levanté la vista y allí estaba él – le dio un beso en la frente – Gideon, el tímido Gideon parado delante de aquellos abusones con una pose rígida y una vara de madera en su mano, listo para batirse a duelo como todo un caballero – explicó causando el agrado de Emma y David – "exijo una satisfacción" vociferó levantando el mentón, "esta bella dama ha sido desairada y debéis pagar por tremenda osadía, señor".

Belle se emocionó hasta las lágrimas con la historia. Su pequeño sería un buen niño - ¿qué pasó?

-Paso que se rieron a carcajadas de él y lo llamaron friki – les contó Hope contagiando con su sonrisa -, pero nunca más nos molestaron porque, según Gideon, es inteligente saber con quienes hacerse el tonto – Hope le guiñó un ojo – dijo que tú se lo habías enseñado.

-Es propio de mí algo así, si – estuvo de acuerdo Belle.

Hope volvió a mirar al niño que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos – no nos volvimos a separar más – suspiró – con el tiempo me confesó que se habría peleado con aquellos chiquillos si volvían a molestarme de nuevo, pero se alegró de no tener que usar aquella vara de madera de verdad, siempre ha sido muy noble.

-No sabes la alegría que me das – Belle sonrió emocionada – sigo albergando el temor de que mi pequeño no pueda crecer feliz.

-Va a crecer feliz, solo te necesita a ti y a su papá – Belle pareció volver a la realidad en ese mismo instante.

-Me temó que eso es bastante más difícil de conseguir – observó a los allí presentes – me temo que Rumple está metido otra vez en algo turbio.

-¿Algo relacionado con las explosiones? – preguntó Emma.

-No con las explosiones en sí mismo, pero si con las huellas que dejan – comentó – está convencido de que puede ayudar a este mundo si moldea correctamente la energía que dejan.

-Me habló de ello – explicó David – la primera vez que lo vi dijo algo sobre intentar moldear la energía residual.

Belle asintió – al principio eran pequeñas constataciones sobre la energía de aquellos vórtices, pero los últimos días está más y más dominado por ese ser ambicioso que reside en su interior.

-¿Dices qué está más predispuesto a los deseos del ser oscuro? – preguntó Regina, encadenándolo con el aviso de la otra Regina - ¿desde cuándo sucede?

-Después de la primer explosión, comenzó a sopesar cómo utilizar la energía para protegernos, pero pasada la mañana de ayer, la segunda explosión, ha ido perdiendo el control lentamente, casi no le interesamos ni yo ni mi hijo – Belle tragó saliva – solo ríe y se regocija con cada detalle que encuentra sobre esa fuerza proveniente de las explosiones y no se parece para nada a Rumple.

-Esto no puede ser casual – aseguró Emma.

-Es una locura, usar la energía de esos vórtices en una locura total, incluso por buenas intenciones – David recordaba perfectamente cómo se sintió cerca de ese estallido. El desasosiego que lo invadió.

-Para Rumple, la fuerza de la agonía es tan poderosa como cualquier emoción potente – se explayó la bibliotecaria.

-¿Qué agonía? – pregunta Hope con intensidad dejando al pequeño Gideon en los brazos de su abuela - ¿qué clase de energía tienen los vórtices? – su abuelo no le había dejado acercarse a base de excusas de que no tenía importancia.

-Hope – David no quería que ella se enterase – no importa.

-Dímelo – sentenció la muchacha – no me hagas repetirlo, ¿qué es eso de la fuerza de la agonía?

Belle trató de sonar lo más suave posible – aparentemente, las huellas que dejan las explosiones están cargadas de los sentimientos negativos de los mundos perdidos – expresó tratando de mostrar neutralidad.

-¿Sentimientos negativos?

-Resignación – la palabra surgió como un susurró de los labios de Belle – temor, tristeza, dolor – podía ver como los pulmones de la joven se ensanchaban – agonía...

Hope se llevó las manos a la cabeza. La impresión que sintió al cruzar la barrera entre su mundo y el actual en el que residía la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza – no puede ser, no puedo permitirlo – susurró caminando de un lado al otro.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, Hope – le dijo Regina – no permitiremos que lo haga.

-¿Cómo piensa usarlo? – preguntó Snow.

-Ha conseguido aislar la energía de la primera explosión, al parecer si la cargas y la retroalimentas se expande sin cesar – Belle sintió escalofríos recordando las sensaciones que percibió cuando Rumple lo experimentó por primera vez – su intención es crear algo así como un campo de defensa alrededor de los limites, aislarnos de los altercados en los mundos alternos – la bibliotecaria observó a la sheriff – está convencido de que Emma no lo conseguirá y prefiere un seguro de vida.

Emma sacudió la cabeza y Regina habló por ella – Emma lo conseguirá, estoy segura.

-Yo también lo creo – dijo Belle – no niego que viendo lo que estaba pasando antes no lo tenía tan claro, es decir, antes de Hope – la rubia más pequeña seguía caminando de un lado a otro por la sala -, pero ahora estoy convencida que lo conseguirá.

-¿Cómo te ha dejado salir a avisarnos? – quiso saber Henry – me refiero al abuelo.

-Porque está tan ensimismado desde la tercera explosión que no nos ha notado en todo el día – explicó Belle con una sonrisa de tristeza – estoy perdiendo a mi Rumple y lo peor es que creo que si sigue por este camino lo perderá también su hijo.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó Snow – ¿sigue en la casa?

-Sí, pero hablaba de salir a revisar la energía de la nueva grieta – la pelirroja suspiró – seguramente este en los límites del pueblo – observó a los Charming – deben detenerlo, si lo consigue, si consigue realizar el hechizo que nos aísle del terror que acecha los mundos alternos, nos va a condenar a un mundo oscuro – hizo una pausa – yo sentí esos sentimientos tan crueles cuando experimentaba – Belle se estremeció de pies a cabeza – no quiero que mi hijo crezca en un mundo rodeado de esa sensación.

Hope cada vez parecía más y más tensa - ¡Que esperamos para detenerlo! – gritó desencantada.

-Tranquila – Emma trató de serenar a su hija notando los chispazos típicos de cuando su magia se descontrolaba.

-¿Por qué no vas con tu hermana a la cocina, Henry? – Regina intentó quitar a Hope del estado nervioso alejándola de la situación – ve y hazle un té, conversen, luego les contaremos.

Hope rezongó en voz alta, pero Regina tuvo solamente que observarla para que entendiera que era por su bien. Sin embargo, no sé separó del todo de la conversación que sucedía a unos metros. Aunque inicialmente, Henry quería disuadirla de escuchar no podía engañarse, él también quería saber más.

-Prométeme que te mantendrás serena – le susurró y Hope asintió con la cabeza.

La idea del té quedo abandonada porque ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron atentos a lo que iba a decir Belle.

-No quiero que este mundo se impregné de esos sentimientos – Belle sopesó el silencio de los demás como una invitación a seguir hablando – si nuestro resguardo está hecho de ese cúmulo de reacciones, no sé las consecuencias exactas, pero apuesto a que estaremos malditos, igual que las personas que han desaparecido.

Hope respiró profundo tratando de cumplir sus promesas, tratando de no perderse en la sensación amarga que le subía por las entrañas. ¿Cómo es que Rumple se atrevía a profanar la memoria de sus seres queridos, de su propio hijo, para intentar sacar provecho? ¿Cómo osaba poner sus sucias y asquerosas manos de hechicero maldito sobre el momento final de quienes ella amaba más que nada en su vida? Sentía su respiración convulsionarse antes esos pensamientos, ante una única idea fija en su mente. Esta gente perdía el tiempo.

-¿Y con respecto a los ataques de magia negra? – preguntó Emma - ¿tiene Rumple algo que ver con ellos?

-¿Ataques de magia negra? – la bibliotecaria pareció confusa.

-Sí, mientras los mundos se acaban por la maldición una fuerza oscura los ataca para que no puedan ni defenderse ni solucionarlo – explicó Regina.

-¿Cómo lo han sabido? – quiso entender Belle.

-El bosque encantado ha sucumbido anoche – dijo la alcaldesa viendo como Belle se tapaba la boca con sorpresa y tristeza – Regina... la otra Regina se ha comunicado conmigo en sus momentos finales para advertirnos.

-¿Dijo entonces que los atacaban? – la alcaldesa asintió a la pregunta de la bibliotecaria.

-Magia negra – aventuró Emma – que los atacaban con magia negra.

-Si hay magia negra involucrada, casi por seguro hay oscuros involucrados también – Belle sacó la misma conclusión que Regina -, pero les aseguró que mi Rumple no ha tenido nada que ver con ello, solo está muy desequilibrado, pero centrado en encontrar una salvación.

-No parece casual – dijo Regina entonces – digo que este tan predispuesto a oír la voz del oscuro, al mismo tiempo de que los mundos malditos son atacados por alguien o algo que intenta aprovecharse de la debilidad de la magia blanca.

-Tiene mucho sentido, la magia negra está descontrolada por influjo de esa debilidad – Emma la secundó – deberíamos buscarlo e interrogarlo – dijo con determinación – aunque no esté involucrado directamente, estoy segura de que sabe que puede estar provocando los ataques.

-Henry - el joven entonces levantó la vista del suelo para observar al grupo, Regina que quería anunciarles lo que sucedería dio un paso al frente con miedo – Henry ¿dónde está tu hermana?

El joven se dio la vuelta como si estuviera impulsado por una fuerza invisible y notó la falta de la rubia pequeña a su espalda – oh no – anunció – solamente me distraje un momento- viendo la puerta principal abierta. Hope se había escabullido sin que nadie lo notará.

-Movámonos – dijo David – estoy seguro que fue a por Rumple a los límites del pueblo.

Belle suspiró preocupada – por favor, lleguen pronto, dejaré a Gideon con la abuela y los seguiré – vio como Snow tomaba a su hijo - ¿le llevaras a Neal también? – la morena asintió.

-Los alcanzaremos luego – dijo Snow antes de salir – y Regina... llamaré a tu hermana, un poco más de magia no nos vendría mal.

Belle tomó la mano de la alcaldesa – por favor, apúrense, no quisiera que Rumple le hiciera algún daño preocupante a Hope, no está en sus cabales.

Regina sonrió de una manera criptica – créeme que no es por ella por quien debes preocuparte – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta. 

 

 

 

¿Se viene una peleíta?


	11. "Adiós Hopey"

Capítulo 11: "Adiós, Hopey"

Hook caminaba por la carretera con una botella de ron abierta en la mano. Era la tercera vez que daba la vuelta al pueblo en los últimos dos días. No quería estar en la casa que debería compartir con Emma como marido y mujer. Así que se había dedicado a caminar y a beber. Apenas, había parado donde David y algunas veces se había asomado cerca de la mansión de la alcaldesa, solo para constatar que Emma seguía allí. Llevó la botella a la boca y bebió un sorbo, pero inmediato se sintió mal. Su malestar no era nada físico, no tenía que ver con beberse el alcohol en sí mismo. Era un malestar moral. Lanzó la botella al costado de la carretera y dio un bufido frustrado - ¿Por qué cojones me afecta tanto lo que me diga esa niña? – gruñó al vacío que lo rodeaba y siguió avanzando.

Los trazos de las explosiones se hicieron visibles en su campo de acción y también Rumplestiltskin. El hombrecillo no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro, dando saltos y riendo inescrupulosamente. Killian reconoció muy bien ese estado, el viejo cocodrilo. Un destello amarillo llamó su atención.

-Emma – susurró al ver el escarabajo avanzando a una velocidad fuera de los límites permitidos, pero reconoció a la conductora como la joven que decía que era la hija de la sheriff - ¿Hope?

Al pasar a su lado, pudo notar la alteración mágica que sacudía el coche. Hope desvió la vista de su destino por apenas unos segundos hacia él. Casi como si no lo reconociera. Los ojos oscuros de la chica le dieron escalofríos y tragó saliva antes de sacar su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Marcó el número de David.

Hope derrapó para detener la velocidad del coche y salió de él hecha un manojo de nervios – Rumple, ¡Rumplestiltskin! – exclamó con fuerza y el hombre giró sobre su eje para encararla.

-Oh, pero si es mi querida visitante del otro mundo – río estridentemente – algo me decía que vendrías a verme tarde o temprano, ¿has venido a presenciar mi obra maestra?

-No te atrevas a realizar ese hechizo, Rumple, te prohíbo que alteres la memoria de mis seres queridos – la magia se descontrolaba en Hope y qué Rumple no mostrará signos de entender no ayudaba.

-¡Hope! – Killian llegó hasta dónde ellos estaban - ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Yo que tú no me acercaría, Capitán Jones – Rumple movió la cabeza rítmicamente – la jovencita aquí presente parece que no está muy en sus cabales – luego la miró -, pero dime mi pequeña amiga, ¿no harías tú lo imposible por salvar a tu familia si pudieras?

-No a cualquier coste – le respondió Hope – sabes que vas a condenar a este Storybrooke a ser un mundo maldito.

-¡PERO ESTAREMOS VIVOS! – el ser oscuro salió a la superficie con mayor intensidad – vivos que es más que lo que tu mami la sheriff nos estaría proporcionando.

-No lo voy a permitir – repitió Hope y los chasquidos de magia dieron botes a su alrededor, mientras sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros.

-Oh, no, no, no, no – el dedo índice de Rumple se movió siguiendo su predicamento – sabes que no puedes hacer eso, si explotas y no te controlas, ¡bum! – el hombrecillo ilustró la explosión con las manos y luego estiró los dedos al aire como volatilizando algo - ¡adiós, Hopey!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – intervino Hook - ¿Cómo que adiós Hope?

-No te entrometas, tío Killian – la voz de Hope sonó potente, dominada por su magia – esto es entre ese ser ruin y yo.

-No se los has explicado, ¿verdad? – Rumple negó con la cabeza con diversión – estas Swan y su tontería de ser independientes, estás haciendo lo mismo que tú mami de aquí – siguió metiendo el dedo en la llaga – estás cargando sola con tu problemilla.

-Esto no es un problemilla, cocodrilo, esto es mi destino y estoy preparada para aceptarlo – dijo Hope levantando el mentón y generando un campo de fuerza a su alrededor que la levanto a un palmo en el aire – he dicho que te detengas.

-¿Con qué jugando rudo, eh? - Rumple chasqueó los dedos – así - el vórtice del centro se expandió – así de fácil lo tengo – volvió a chasquear los dedos y los otros dos crecieron también - ¿ves? Y estarás aquí para ver como salvo mi mundo.

Una nube de humo morado y blanco predijo la llegada de Regina y Emma. Alertadas por Hook decidieron que subirse a un coche y conducir era demasiado para su paciencia.

-¡Hope! – gritó Emma cuando vio a la joven despidiendo magia a borbotones.

-Mira, mira, mira, si aquí vienen las piezas del rompecabezas que están mal ubicadas – explicó con diversión – es bueno que hayan llegado porque parece que "sin sheriff y sin alcaldesa, Hopey pierde la cabeza" – se regodeó – adoro las tonterías de este mundo sin magia – chasqueó los dedos y la energía de los vórtices se conjugo en el primero, generando una onda expansiva al tocarse que llegó cerca de ambos.

-¡RUMPLE! – la voz de Hope fue aún más oscura y potente que antes – no sigas con tus idioteces – le amenazó – no vas a usar la energía de los vórtices.

-Las voy a usar así – volvió a chasquear los dedos y la energía de los vórtices se alborotó. Del interior surgió un lamento contenido y Hope se estremeció de pies a cabezas junto a su poder. Rumple se dio cuenta de toda la oscuridad que comenzaba a rodearla, pero no le incomodaba – voy a usarla y tú no vas a impedírmelo porque si lo haces, sabes cuáles serán las consecuencias para ti – sonrió de medio lado – así que te calmaras si no quieres terminar como tu mundo perdido.

El siguiente chasquido sonó atroz en el silencio que los gobernaba, en la tensión que dominaba la escena. Un susurro se alzó trémulo de los vórtices y los tres se expandieron voraces hasta explotar en un rugido feroz. La onda mágica los atravesó por completo descargando desaliento en forma de memorias. Emma y Regina, incluso Hook, vieron aquellas imágenes como si fuera una película de animación plagada de luces y sombras. Se vieron a ellas mismas sucumbiendo ante una energía potente y oscura, Killian abrazando a dos chiquillas que ninguno de los tres reconocían. La angustia en sus ojos, mientras aquel escarabajo se perdía en la inmensidad. La forma en la que Emma había abrazado el cuerpo de la morena en el momento en que la maldición las cubría y como la alcaldesa mantenía el hilo de magia despierto en sus últimos momentos. Regina sentía tanta tristeza que no podía respirar.

Un alarido de odio los volvió a la realidad. A varios metros del suelo con un aura oscura a su alrededor, Hope liberaba magia sin control. Gritaba angustiosamente y pedía por favor que cesará todo aquello.

-¡Hope! – la morena trató de acercarse pero aquella vorágine de poder de lo impedía. De repente, parecía como si un huracán estuviera pasando. Aunque este huracán estaba conformado de memorias dolorosas y magia oscura.

De repente se hizo un silencio sepulcral y Hope quedo quieta, como un punto muerto que levitaba en el vacío. Regina abrió la boca para decir algo cuando un alarido más atroz que el anterior lo invadió todo y los obligó a taparse los oídos con incomodidad. Los vidrios del pequeño coche en el que la rubia llegó se retorcieron hasta hacerse añicos. Hope despertó como un aullido terrorífico y cruel, lanzando una pulla de poder al ser oscuro que lo hizo caer de rodillas con un gesto de daño.

-Te equivocas en algo, cocodrilo, dijiste que no haría nada – Hope pareció ajena a los pedidos de Regina y Emma para que se detuviera. Las mujeres no habían parado de pedirle, en vano, que se controlará. Aquella guerra no les pertenecía –, pero yo no me parezco a mi madre – anunció – nunca dejó que me digan lo que tengo que hacer.

El coche que manejaba David se detuvo cerca justo a tiempo para ver como un rayo traspasaba a Rumple y lo arrojaba casi inconsciente a varios metros de dónde estaba inicialmente. La oscuridad que había embargado el corazón de Hope crecía y se alimentaba de la sensación que emanaba de los vórtices. Snow y Henry trataron de acercarse, pero Emma les indicó que se mantuvieran lejos de donde estaban ellos.

-Eres ruin, cocodrilo – vociferó la joven – eres mezquino y no tienes corazón, eso que late en tu pecho es solo un recuerdo de cuando aún eras humano, un recuerdo inservible – Rumple trató de ponerse de pie, pero un nuevo golpe de magia lo arrasó – tienes agallas para querer enfrentarte a mí – con un movimiento de su cabeza lo estrelló contra la carretera.

-¡Hay que detenerla! – gritó Hook a Regina y Emma por encima del sonido de la magia, mientras detenía a Belle con el brazo para que no se metiera en el curso de esa batalla –Rumple insinuó que Hope podía desaparecer si se descontrolaba.

Regina y Emma se miraron. Respiraron profundamente y dirigieron su magia a la joven. El objetivo era detenerla. Hope dio un grito cuando el doble haz la sacudió, pero contrario a lo esperado no pareció sosegarse. Estaba fuera de control y su poder parecía crecer en potencia por momentos. Las empujó lejos de ella, bajando hasta el suelo en un salto vertiginoso que sacudió todo el terreno, para caminar los pasos que la separaban de Rumple – voy a terminar con esto que llamas vida – dijo y se agachó arrancando el corazón del ser oscuro en un movimiento veloz.

Belle se soltó del agarre de Killian y llegó hasta Rumple tomándolo en sus brazos – no, por favor – le suplicó a Hope, mientras observaba como la joven tenía la vista fija en el corazón casi oscurecido de su marido – dijiste que eras la mejor amiga de nuestro hijo, no lo hagas.

-Lo soy, pero este ser no es el padre de mi mejor amigo – Hope endureció sus facciones – este ser al que llamas marido es alguien que no se merece mi compasión, me ha obligado a ver caer a mi familia y me ha lanzado al pozo oscuro con ellos – la energía de los vórtices volvió a gemir agitada por los hechizos que Rumple había lanzado previamente – escucha, siente lo que ha hecho este hombre, ¿lo sientes, Belle? Allí también está la vida de tu hijo desvaneciéndose – exclamó – en el eco de ese lamento está él muriendo también.

-Huye, Belle – la voz humana y doliente de Rumple le suplicó a su esposa que lo dejará – aléjate, por favor.

-Oh, vaya, ahora si te preocupas por ella – Hope no podía oír como su familia le rogaba que cesara, la magia convulsionaba alrededor de la escena y no permitía a nadie acercarse demasiado – vamos a acabar con esto, Rumplestiltskin – observó el palpitante musculo en su mano – como imagine, tan oscuro como tú – dijo notando una pequeña muesca sana.

La voz de Henry consiguió colarse en los sentidos de la rubia – Hope, si lo aplastas, si lo haces, volverás tu corazón como el suyo, te volverás cómo él.

Hope observó a sus dos madres y finalmente a su hermano, casi como si se tratasen de tres desconocidos -, pero tu abuelo si tiene razón en una cosa, Henry, pronto no importará si mi corazón es puro o no, si este es mi destino que así sea.

La mano de Hope se cerró en torno a corazón del hombre y el rostro de él convulsionó repentinamente, pero también lo hizo el rostro de ella. Dio un alarido agudo y llevó su mano libre al pecho, un poco más a la derecha de su corazón. Respiró profundamente y lo intentó de nuevo, aplastar ese oscuro corazón. Otra vez ambos gritaron de dolor y del lugar en su pecho dónde Hope había apretado la mano con fuerza emanó una luz intensa. El corazón de Rumple se le escurrió de la mano y Belle procuró tomarlo. Rumple lo hundió en su pecho y se separaron de donde la joven se retorcía gritando de dolor.

Hope consiguió sacar de su chaqueta aquello que le estaba quemando y lo observó sorprendida. "Es mi medallón de la buena fortuna y el buen corazón, llévalo contigo, te dará fuerzas", la voz de Killian se coló en su mente. Había olvidado aquel medallón. ¿Qué era aquel medallón? Fuera lo que fuera, había consumido su ira y también había descontrolado las barreras de contención de la magia que poseía.

No notó cuando su cuerpo se separó del suelo. La magia que brotaba de ella la hizo levitar. Su cuerpo se vaciaba de poder a una velocidad abrumadora. ¿Era así como terminaría su historia? ¿Muriendo antes de saber si tendría éxito su misión? Hacia unos instantes, cuando solo quería acabar con el oscuro, aquello le importaba tan poco. ¿Por qué ahora ya no deseaba resignarse? Sólo deseaba ver a su familia feliz una vez más, antes de morir. Los echaba de menos, no quería marcharse con aquella imagen de sus madres muriendo. Quería beber una coca cola con su hermano Henry y ver a Emma sonreírle a Regina con complicidad. Quería un cappuccino y un cuento de dragones, quería que Zelena le hiciera una broma sobre su estatura y darle las gracias a Killian por haberla salvado de caer en la oscuridad. Quería ver a Gideon una última vez. Pero su cuerpo se estaba despidiendo junto con su magia y ni siquiera tenía voluntad para pedir perdón.

Emma notaba como la magia de Hope se debilitaba y no conseguían acercarse o frenar aquella convulsión que le recorría.

-¡Dispárenle con magia! – la voz de Rumple consiguió alcanzar a la sheriff y a la alcaldesa – deben detenerla o morirá – vociferó, mientas Belle y él se acercaban.

-¡Es tu culpa que esto haya sucedido! – le gritó Regina - ¿por qué debería creer que quieres ayudarla?

-Porque no era yo, estaba dominado por esa bestia que me habita – Rumple dio otro paso hacia las dos – y porque si tuviera poder suficiente lo haría yo mismo, pero apenas me queda algo de aliento, no podría contenerla.

-¡Podríamos dejarla inconsciente! – exclamó Emma.

-Mejor inconsciente que muerta – fue toda la respuesta que dio el hechicero antes de observar a la joven – ¿no ven cómo se está muriendo?

-¡Por favor, mamá! – le rogo Henry a Emma.

Rubia y morena se miraron, asintieron y rogando para no pasarse de poder le dieron un golpe de magia certero que consiguió detener el flujo de energía y Hope se precipitó en caída libre de inmediato. Las dos detuvieron su peso a duras penas y amortiguaron el sufrimiento que pudiera causarle la caída con su propio dolor. Apoyaron a Hope en la carretera. La joven estaba apenas consciente y hacia esfuerzos para decir algo. No conseguían entenderlo, pero la pequeña no paraba de murmurar una y otra vez, mirando a Regina. La morena acercó su oído hasta los labios y el silencio le hizo pensar que no conseguiría oír nada, hasta que un trémulo hilo de voz alcanzó su consciencia. Hope le dijo tres últimas palabras antes de desvanecerse.

-Lo siento, mamá...

 

 

La verdad no tengo idea qué tal me habrá quedado esto! Espero que puedan disfrutar de la lectura y les guste...


	12. El primero y todos los demás

Capítulo 12: El primero y todos los demás

Regina se separó rápidamente de Hope y limpió la lagrima que surcaba por su mejilla, desde sus ojos cerrados – Hope – la llamó – Hope – repitió de nuevo, pero no respondía - ¡Hope!- un nudo se formó en su estómago comenzando a desesperarse - ¡Hope! ¡HOPE! – gritó sacudiéndola y con deseos de llorar a flor de piel. Emma apoyó los dedos en el punto de pulso del cuello.

-Está viva – trató de consolarse con esa idea y de consolar a Regina – aún está viva.

Un estallido proveniente de los vórtices dibujó una sombra sobre todos. Emma hizo lo que su instinto le dictó, protegió el cuerpo de Hope y de Regina con el suyo mismo. La oscuridad la invadió y un frío tajante se cortaba en el aire. Emma no sabía qué era lo que los atacaba, pero recordó las palabras de la reina antes de sucumbir. "Magia negra". Otra vez.

Antes que lo que sea que fuera las alcanzará un bombazo potente de magia blanca apareció frente a las tres y destrozó lo que las estaba embistiendo.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – Zelena con los ojos abiertos en señal de inquietud miraba emanar de los vórtices aquellas sombras oscuras. Unos engendros que eran precedidos por un frío de muerte. La hermana de Regina había sido alertada por Snow y dejo a su pequeña en buenas manos antes de salir en busca del grupo. Su llegada no puedo ser más oportuna.

-¡Hay que sacar a Hope de aquí! – exclamó Regina – y a Henry.

-Llévenla con Whale y díganle que con su ciencia la mantenga con vida – pidió Rumple – al terminar con esto necesitará de la magia para conseguir un poco más de tiempo.

El joven se mantuvo detrás de su abuela, mientras veían como Zelena, un apenas repuesto Rumple y Emma hacían frente a aquellos horripilantes seres que los vórtices no paraban de escupir.

Hook corrió hacia el desvencijado escarabajo amarillo y lo detuvo justo a un lado de Hope. La levantó en sus brazos y la subió al pequeño coche, obligando a Henry a entrar con ella en la parte trasera. Snow se montó delante.

-¡Hook! – exclamó Regina tomándolo del brazo cuando se subía al coche.

-Te juro que la llevaré con vida – le dijo el pirata y la alcaldesa asintió antes de desatar su magia para ayudar a defender Storybrooke.

Los neumáticos del escarabajo chirriaron por la carretera y Killian apretó el acelerador a fondo sin preocuparse por nada mundano. La mente la tenía puesta en una cosa, esa chica y el medallón que había recuperado cuando la subía al coche. El medallón que alguna vez le perteneció, pero que creía perdido.

Rumple le pidió a Belle que se retirara hacia el otro coche, que no se quedará cerca. Luego llamó a David – acerqué su espada sheriff – le pidió y rozo con la yema de su pulgar el filo de la hoja que brilló encantada por su sangre – tiene que repeler a esos engendros – explicó – necesito frenar el hechizo que provoqué, pero tardare un poco, no tengo tanta energía como antes.

Emma, Regina y Zelena derrochaban su magia disparando para frenar tanta peste que aquellas huellas llenas de negatividad vomitaban desenfrenadamente. El sonido con el cual llegaban a este mundo era incómodo y dolía, pero mantenían la templanza lo mejor que podían. David manejaba su espada repeliéndolos, mientras Rumple trazaba símbolos sobre los vórtices con magia esencial.

-Las dos juntas – exclamó Regina y Emma, combinando su poder y consiguiendo que una de las huellas ralentizará el paso de la magia negra. Repitieron el truco y Rumple consiguió conjurar el contra hechizo. Un glifo blanco y candente apareció en el centro de acción de las huellas.

-Ustedes tres – vociferó el hechicero – dirijan su magia a la vez al glifo.

Zelena, Regina y Emma hicieron lo que el oscuro les decía dejando las sombras de lado. Lanzaron sendos ataques mágicos a aquel símbolo y el mismo los combinó proyectándolas a las huellas con un estruendo agudo. Las sombras que habían pasado a este plano se detuvieron en seco y los vórtices volvieron a alinearse hasta convertirse en las huellas que eran inicialmente.

David dio algunas zancadas y acabó con los engendros que quedaban – bien – resopló cuando deshizo la última - ¿qué diablos ha sido eso? – preguntó.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Killian aceleraba a más no poder aquel pequeño bicho amarillo – vamos, vamos – azuzaba, mientras apretaba el acelerador con todo su peso y oía los quejidos de Hope en su respirar pesado – venga pequeña, no me vayas a dejar ahora – le suplicó sin dejar de mirar la carretera. Era el único que tenía la capacidad de hablar, la abuela y el hermano no separaban la vista de la rubia más pequeña - vamos trasto ruinoso, por favor.

-Es un buen coche... - la voz de Hope surgió como un susurro entre su respiración.

-¡Ey! – Henry se alegró de oírla hablar y sonrió ampliamente. Snow suspiró ampliamente.

-Tío – Hope dirigió su intención de hablar al pirata – tío...

Killian tragó saliva y le contestó, aunque se sentía incómodo al hacerlo - ¿qué sucede, pequeña?

-Tienes que acordarte de la torre – murmuró Hope – yo estoy tan cansada, pero tú tienes que acordarte de la torre, tío.

-¿Qué torre? – preguntó Snow – no te vuelvas a dormir, por favor, cariño – le suplicó al ver como pestañeaba pesadamente – no te duermas y dinos que torre.

-La torre – susurró – tú no te acuerdas que has estado allí y no quieren que vuelvas, pero ella te está esperando.

-¿Quién? – quiso saber Killian- ¿Quién me espera?

Hope cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió más discordante. Se notaba que hacía esfuerzos por no dejar de reproducir aquel espasmo instintivo – despierta Hope – le susurró Henry apretando su frente a la de la chica - ¡por favor!

-Vamos pedazo de chatarra, muévete – vociferó el pirata apoyándose más pesadamente en el acelerador.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelena se sacudió las manos y pareció tener que respirar profundamente antes de poder hablar – a mí no me pregunten, yo apenas estaba llegando – luego miró a Emma - ¿qué ha pasado con Hope? ¿Estaba...?

-Desmayada – dijo Regina – solo estaba desmayada o inconsciente – comentó más para sí misma que para su hermana -, pero se pondrá bien, ya verás.

-Se pondrá bien si llegamos a tiempo a ayudarla – anunció Rumple.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó la sheriff.

-Que necesita parte de la magia perdió para poder vivir – se explayó un poco más el hechicero – es vital que la recuperé.

-Tú has provocado esto – Regina lo acusó con el dedo – tú y tu maldito ego, tu ambición de poder.

-Regina – Emma le pidió sin decirlo que se tranquilizará.

-No, no Emma, se merece esta y todas las palabras más desagradables que se me ocurren – Rumple mantenía su mirada en la de ella – si no la hubieras provocado, nunca se habría desatado así.

-Me gustaría poder decir que no tienes razón, pero la tienes – el viejo hechicero suspiró – creí que tenía a ese ser bien recluido, me confié demasiado – observó a Belle en el coche – inicialmente, solo quería ayudar, pero después de la segunda explosión esa oscuridad que habita en mí se despertó furiosa y desmedida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso en la segunda explosión? – preguntó David.

Rumple empezaba su parlamento cuando un chasquido se oyó a pocos pasos – no, no, no, no, no – dijo una voz femenina que no consiguieron reconocer – pensaba que el viejo Rumplestiltskin sería mucho más duro de roer, pero resulta que solo eres un humano blando.

Emma abrió los ojos como platos, recordaba esa voz y no se asombró completamente al ver aquella figura a unos pasos de ellos – tú... ¿cómo?

-Yo – el primigenio de los seres oscuros meneó la cabeza encantada con el tema de conversación – Yo – repitió – sí, la primera de todos – dijo Nimue - ¿pensabas que una espada oxidada iba a contenerme para siempre? – su voz se volvió grave – a contenernos para siempre, mejor dicho – río perversamente – yo, el primero y todos los demás, excepto por este viejo malogrado, pero mejor, no sirve más, se ha roto.

-Era contigo con quién se comunicaba, la que llenaba mi cabeza de tantas idioteces – exclamó Rumple.

-Por supuesto, hace tanto que lo reprimes que has conseguido crear dos formas en una, la humana y la divina, la tuya y la mía – Nimue parecía más comprometida con su lado oscuro que nunca – yo que pensé que tú podrías solo y casi mueres a manos de esa niña entrometida.

-Me alegró que me derrotará y enviará al viejo loco al rincón del que prefiere no salir después de probar su poder – aseveró el hechicero.

-¿Sabes que si te hubiera matado se habría convertido en el nuevo y poderoso oscuro? – hizo una mueca de desagrado – una lástima que tuviera el medallón que las brujas encantaron para ese pirata, pero mejor así – razonó luego - no me agrada, demasiado poder en un recipiente desgastado.

-Es una suerte que no lo hiciera, porque ahora podría darte una paliza cuando intentes desafiarla – Emma mostró sus dientes satisfactoriamente – ya ves lo que ha hecho con ese viejo carcamán.

-Oh, pero no lo hará, lo impediremos, está demasiado débil para pelear y morirá pronto – Nimue se regocijó de la furia en los rostros ajenos.

-¡Cállate la boca! – Regina había tenido suficiente – no te atrevas a insinuar que le va a pasar algo.

-¿Cómo te escapaste de tu prisión? – le preguntó David.

-Oh, sencillo - Nimue caminó frente a los vórtices – primero mundo en morir: Storybrooke, el otro – dijo posicionándose en la huella del centro y moviendo los dedos en el aire – nada importante, excepto por la joven repleta de la maldición de su mundo y del regalo de su familia, la joven con demasiado poder – hizo una señal con los dedos, indicando un dos – explosión dos, esa interesa mucho más: Camelot.

-¿Camelot fue destruido? ¿Así saliste de Excalibur? – preguntó Zelena.

-Por eso la segundo explosión descontroló a Rumple – Belle se acercó hasta donde estaban para oír mejor.

-Aléjate, Belle – dijo Rumple al verla más cerca poniéndose delante.

-Cuando aquella maldición estalló – Nimue levanto los ojos al cielo suspirando – cayó una bendición para nosotros, nos fundimos con aquella oscuridad – reveló- nos hicimos una sola entidad, la primera, los demás oscuros y toda esa magia negra.

-Y comenzaste a propagarla como una demente – rugió Regina.

-Sí, tercer mundo: el bosque encantado – Nimue le restó importancia – solo por diversión.

Regina trató de ir a por ella, pero no pudo porque Emma la sostuvo contra ella – ¡Te voy a destrozar!

Nimue movió su dedo en negación de un lado a otro – no, no, tú no, pronto no quedará nada más que nosotros.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES? – Regina no aguantaba tanta petulancia, solo deseaba llegar con Hope.

-Mostrarles nuestro poder – con dos chasquidos, un por cada mano, dos explosiones enormes se sucedieron y nuevas huellas crecieron en los límites – Neverland y el Reino de los Deseos, muertos – anunció riéndose a carcajadas – y en tres días vendremos a por este, muchas más explosiones y muertes sucederán – Nimue suspiró con satisfacción – y tendrán tiempo de ver morir a la pequeñita, la hijita de la salvadora.

-Ella no morirá – gritó Regina.

-No lo hará y puede que dentro de tres días, este aquí esperándote para partirte el huesudo culo – siseó Emma apretando los dientes.

-Oh, no, no tendrá tanto tiempo – aseguró el ser oscuro primigenio – en tres días... - iba a seguir hablando, pero un golpe de magia la empujó unos pasos para atrás.

-¡En TRES DIAS, BLABLABLA! – Zelena mostró toda su impaciencia - ¡BLA, MUAJAJA, BLA! Me haces perder el tiempo, perra – la amenazó la pelirroja – en tres días te haremos papilla.

Nimue se acercó a ella a una velocidad que la impresionó – en tres días me suplicaras piedad, hechicera – dijo antes de volatilizarse con un nuevo chasquido.

-Tres días, tendremos que prepararnos – anunció David.

-Eso en tres días, ahora tengo que ver a Hope – Regina desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Regina! – Emma fue detrás casi de inmediato.

-Es mejor que las sigamos – dijo Rumple – necesitarán ayuda – Zelena asintió porque sabía que Rumple siempre estaba más al tanto de todo que los demás – sheriff, llevé a mi esposa con mi pequeño, por favor – le dijo.

-Deberías hacer que te revisen ese golpe – fue la respuesta del sheriff antes de que ambos magos desaparecieran tras sus compañeras. Rumple podía ser un gran hechicero, pero sin dudas su nieta le había dado una paliza impresionante este día.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La morena apareció en el pasillo del hospital y vio a Snow con su hijo esperando frente a una puerta doble.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está? – preguntó observando dentro y notando a Whale inyectando unas jeringuillas en Hope, mientras las enfermeras corrían alrededor siguiendo sus indicaciones.

-Están haciendo lo que pueden – dijo la mujer con ansiedad.

Emma apareció a su lado - ¡Regina! – la llamó casi sin aliento, pero se quedó quieta viendo a Whale gritar amortiguadamente a sus asistentes, mientras las señales de las máquinas conectadas a Hope se descontrolaban – No – jadeó viendo la escena.

-No conseguirán salvarla así, pero era nuestra mejor opción por ahora – Rumple irrumpió en la escena y los obligó a entrar en la sala con el médico – esto es algo que solo con magia conseguiremos estabilizar, las brujas conmigo.

-¡Rumplestiltskin! ¡SAL DE MI SALA! – vociferó el médico -, pero ¿qué creen que están haciendo? – preguntó viendo como entraban las tres hechiceras detrás de él.

-Por mucho que quieras que tu ciencia consiga el milagro, este problema es mágico, doctor – le respondió el hechicero al médico – apuesto a que no estas consiguiendo nada.

Whale cedió al argumento de Rumple – no entiendo que pasa, hemos hecho todo lo que sabemos y su cuerpo responde bien, pero no conseguimos que se estabilice más que por uno pocos segundos.

-Es porque su cuerpo solo es un recipiente – explicó Rumple.

-¿Cómo qué un recipiente? – la voz de Regina sonó temerosa.

-Esta muchacha está atada al destino de su mundo, morirá con él tarde o temprano, y si subsiste es por una intensa donación de magia que le han hecho antes de cruzar hacia este Storybrooke – siguió hablado el hombre – más la magia negativa que debió absorber al pasar por el vórtice, pero hoy perdió una gran cantidad de tiempo de supervivencia.

-¿Por eso se volvió oscura al perder el control? – quiso saber Emma – porque también contenía magia oscura en su interior.

-Posiblemente, sumando demasiadas emociones negativas era inevitable. Lo cierto es que morirá tarde o temprano, podemos intentar mantenerla con vida transfiriéndole algo de nuestra magia, pero su destino es único e ineludible, no pertenece a este mundo.

-¿No podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso? – consultó Zelena y recibió un no como respuesta.

Emma dio un golpe contra uno de los bordes metálicos de la camilla, sin reaccionar ante el daño que se irradió hasta sus muñecas - ¡Como es que han podido enviarla sabiendo que moriría! ¡En qué estaba pensando esa pardilla que también se llama Emma Swan!

-Seguramente, tendrían sus razones para que ella pasara el vórtice – Regina miró a la pequeña Hope que volvía a debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, intentando entender a esa "pardilla" que también llevaba su nombre, recordando las imágenes de su final. Su mirada de angustia, su insistencia en seguir enviando magia a la chiquilla. Hope la había llamado mamá y, aunque podía ser una equivocación por el grado de casi inconsciencia en el que se encontraba, tenía una intuición potente de que aquello era verdad.

-Pero ¿cómo pudieron enviarla si sabían que podría morir sola? – Emma sintió una punzada de dolor mientras lo decía, sentía que Hope le recordaba a ella misma, años atrás, sola y perdida.

-Porque confiaban que si esto sucedía, no estaría sola – Regina le tomó la mano para que se serenará – estaría con sus seres queridos.

Emma sonrió tristemente – creo que tienes razón, nunca la abandonaremos.

-La joven parece haber aceptado que su destino es desaparecer, pero podemos darle una dosis de magia que le ayude a sobrevivir un poco más – Rumple apoyó sus manos en el brazo de la chica – lamentablemente, no puede ser demasiado, en tres días debemos hacer frente a una amenaza superior y necesitamos toda la energía que se pueda conservar y recuperar.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos? – quiso saber Emma.

-Como si sanarán una herida – dijo el viejo hechicero – dejen que la magia fluya por sus dedos y penetre en su cuerpo – observó al médico que se había quedado apartado en al conversación – Whale, usted vigile sus signos vitales, por favor – el doctor asintió y se acercó a las máquinas, mirando de reojo la escena.

Los cuatro tocaron la piel de Hope y dejaron fluir a su magia con cuidado.

-El pulso aumenta, la presión sube – dijo Whale al cabo de un minuto viendo como las pantallas titilaban con nuevos datos – temperatura estable – agregó al cabo de unos segundos más – presión en niveles normales, hay frecuencia respiratoria – exclamó impresionado – es increíble, está fuera de peligro – Hope comenzó a toser y el médico se apresuró a desentubar a la muchacha del respirador – ya puede respirar por su cuenta – anunció.

Por la ventana de las puertas dobles, tanto Snow como Henry, como Hook que se había acercado a ver, suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Por qué sigue inconsciente? – preguntó Regina.

-Porque su cuerpo es humano, señora alcaldesa – le indicó el médico – tiene que descansar, la magia no lo resuelve todo – abrió la puerta doble – y ahora ¡largo de mi sala! Mis enfermeras se encargarán de trasladarla a una sala común y allí podrán visitarlas en los horarios determinados por la institución – vio que iba a protestar y los frenó antes de tiempo – no hay privilegios, da igual que sean salvadores, alcaldesas o el bendito papa ese del que hablan los hombres sin magia.

Cerró las puertas y los dejó a todos fuera.

-Necesitó descansar – dijo Rumple apretando un morado en su mano, producto de la pelea con Hope.

-Yo me quedaré a cuidar de ella – indicó Regina – podemos quedarnos dos personas por la noche, según las reglas esas – la morena se giró hacia el pirata – Killian, muchas gracias – le dijo sin mirarlo.

-De nada – respondió el hombre sin mirarla a ella tampoco – me marchó ya, avísenme si algo ocurre.

Emma se acercó a Regina y le susurró – voy a hablar con él.

-Haces bien – le respondió ella rápidamente.

-Pero volveré y me quedaré con ustedes dos esta noche.

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites – replicó Regina sonriéndole – no hace falta que te quedes tú también.

Emma se acercó un poco más cerca de la morena -, pero quiero hacerlo – susurró dulcemente – quiero estar contigo y con Hope.

Regina tragó saliva y acariciando su mano contestó – entonces, no te demores mucho, te estaremos esperando. 

 

 

 

Bien, se viene la charlita con el tío Killian jajajaaja ¿Qué piensan de todo este enredo?

Aclaración: por si no quedo del todo claro en el texto, le hice algunos cambios a la historia de Camelot, los oscuros y Excalibur.


	13. "Mi hija y de mi verdadero amor"

Capítulo 13: "Mi hija y de mi verdadero amor"

-Capitán – Rumple se acercó a Killian antes de que se marchará - ¿podría ver ese medallón? – dijo sabiendo de sobra que el pirata lo tenía.

Killian no iba a discutir con él así que se lo entregó – aquí está.

-Es suyo – le dijo el hechicero.

-Esto que ve en el centro es una astilla del Jolly Roger – explicó el pirata.

-Un ritual para adorar al mar – Rumple pasó sus dedos por el metal – fue encantado, hay trazos de magia blanca en él y un hechizo contra las malas intenciones, un hechizo para salvar al corazón de la oscuridad y el daño físico.

-¿Quién lo encantó? – preguntó Killian.

-Estas trazas de magia blanca las puedo reconocer en cualquier sitio, Emma y Regina.

-¿Emma y Regina? – Killian estaba cada vez más confuso - ¿cómo llegaría a ellas?

-Proviene del otro mundo, el que fue destruido, es algo que no puedo responderle capitán – el hechicero sopesó en silencio – Nimue dijo...

-¿Nimue? – el pirata se quedó de piedra al oír aquel nombre - ¿esa Nimue?

-Si, el ataque que sucedió a mi desafortunado encuentro con Hope fue obra de los oscuros, han escapado del sitio donde los encerró y, para peor, han amenazado a este mundo – explicó Rumple.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren lograr?

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré.

Sentado en un banco de la plaza frente al hospital, Killian hacía girar el medallón en su mano. Pensaba en lo que le había contado el usurero sobre la procedencia del hechizo, preguntándose en qué circunstancias aquel medallón habría sido de utilidad. No se sorprendió al ver a Emma sentarse a su lado, la estaba esperando.

-¿Es tuyo? El medallón – preguntó Emma para corroborar las palabras del primer ser oscuro.

-Si, una astilla del Jolly Roger para ofrecerla como tributo al mar, una tradición familiar – Killian resopló – lo perdí apostando en algún puerto y así, en las manos de una niña de otro universo, regresa a mí.

-Nimue dijo que unas brujas lo encantaron para ti – comentó Emma.

-Unas brujas no, Regina y tú, Rumple me lo confirmó hace unos minutos.

Emma miró aquel medallón. En su vida lo había visto – no nosotras, ellas – razonó viendo el asentimiento del capitán – parece que ellas querían protegerte y tú has protegido a mi hija a cambio – era indiferente en ese momento de quienes hablaban.

-Debiste decirme que no me amabas, love – Killian lo dejo salir obligadamente, no quería hablar de un medallón, quería honestidad.

-No puedo cargar con un reclamo ahora, nos ceñimos entre la vida y la muerte, tengo tanto que resolver ante tanta amenaza que no puedo cargar con eso por ahora, pero sé que tienes razón, Killian – Emma trató de mostrarle su arrepentimiento – sé que te he fallado al no decirte lo que me pasaba en realidad, ojalá algún día consigas perdonarme.

-No sé – el pirata sacó su petaca y le dio un sorbo – no sé si deba perdonarte realmente, al fin y al cabo, yo presentía que no te hacía feliz y tampoco hice nada para cambiarlo – le ofreció la petaca a la rubia y esta rechazó con la cabeza – bebe, por favor.

Emma la tomó de sus manos, pero no la llevó a su boca – no quiero beber alcohol, Killian – se negó nuevamente.

-Me alegra que empieces a hacer lo que quieres, pero no es ron, es agua – dijo él.

Emma apoyó la botella en su boca y, efectivamente, solo era agua fresca - ¿desde cuando eres tan sano?

-Desde que tu entrometida hija me diera un sermón en la casa de tu madre – comentó él.

\- Esa chiquilla cala profundo donde golpea– señaló la sheriff.

-Teniendo en cuenta los morados de Rumple, profundo queda corto – estuvo de acuerdo el pirata.

-Casi lo mata.

-Casi.

Emma se encontró suspirando – y casi muere también – tragó saliva y miró el cielo azul – tengo que solucionar esto, tengo que resolver este problema, no puedo dejar que más mundos mueran.

-Emma – Hook le tomó la mano y la obligó a mirarlo - ¿qué tanto es lo que tienes que resolver? Sabes perfectamente la respuesta a este dilema, aunque sigas insistiendo en negarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El capitán la observó la observó – es increíble lo negada que estas, la respuesta es salvarte a ti misma, amar a quién quieres amar – al ver que Emma iba a decir algo, Killian levantó un dedo para impedírselo – no te atrevas a decir que no lo sabes.

-Yo...

-Siempre ha sido ella, Emma, desde siempre – expuso Killian manteniendo su mirada en el suelo – yo lo sé y tú también – negó con la cabeza – puedes haberte pasado todo este tiempo sin querer aceptarlo, pero hoy necesitas salvarte a ti misma – el silencio reinó entre los dos – es tonto que lo niegues, Emma, siempre la has elegido a ella por sobre muchos de nosotros, la elegiste incluso por sobre la oscuridad – finalmente, él dijo lo que ella nunca se atrevió a reflexionar demasiado – cuando se iba a convertir en oscuro, pusiste en riesgo tu propia felicidad, tu propia vida para salvarla.

-Killian – Emma se atrevió a hablar – también fui al inframundo por ti.

-No confundas a la culpa con amor, love – el capitán Jones bufó – a mí me elegiste por la culpa de lo que habías provocado aun sin querer, a ella no la elegiste por eso, la elegiste con tu libre albedrio, sin condiciones ni imposiciones – le dolió decirlo, pero uno de los dos debía ser más adulto – si eso no es amor, ¿qué es el amor, entonces?

-Yo no sé qué hacer, estoy aterrada.

-¿Qué te causa tanto miedo?

-No estar a la altura – confesó Emma – mírame, ella es... y yo soy...

-Ella es la que ha estado esperándote en silencio durante todo este tiempo y tú eres su única salvación – Hook la desafió – venga, niégalo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Emma le sostuvo la mirada – no puedo – dijo – joder, no quiero, estoy harta de negarme – su voz cambió repentinamente.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo – le respondió Killian.

-Amo a Regina desde la primera vez que la vi cuando llegué a Storybrooke, la amo tanto que la he aprendido de memoria para no echarla de menos y me conformé con guardar ese deseo para mí, porque jamás pensé que existiera una mínima posibilidad de qué se fijará en mí – admitió Emma.

-Pero lo hace, todos lo vemos – la voz del pirata sonó triste.

-Lo siento, Killian – dijo Emma abrumada por haber hablado de más sobre sus sentimientos.

-Yo lo siento más, créeme – ambos se quedaron en silencio. Pensando en lo que significaba que Emma por primera vez dijera en voz alta que estaba enamorada de Regina. Un final y un inicio. Una historia cerrándose y otra abriéndose. No volvieron a hablar del tema, ni siquiera cuando Emma se quitó el anillo y lo colocó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del pirata. Solo asintieron en conformidad y mantuvieron el silencio. La rubia tenía una sola cosa en mente ahora, hablar con Regina, pero hablar con la verdad. 

Pasados unos minutos antes de que Emma se atreviera a romper la quietud – aún no me puedo creer que llegaras hasta aquí tan rápido, manejando el escarabajo con una sola mano.

Hook se río – trucos de marinero, Swan – dijo y luego añadió – sin contar con que de pasarnos algo la posibilidad de morir en manos de Regina era casi del 99%.

Emma río suavemente – eso es buen aliciente.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina seguía mirando a Hope dormir adivinando alguno de los rasgos Mills en la joven. Había que decir que era demasiado parecida a Emma físicamente como para ni siquiera imaginar que podría ser hija suya. Excepto, por la mirada. Tan Regina Mills. ¿Cómo no había notado lo mucho que se le parecía? "En mi mundo éramos bastante cercanas", Hope se lo había dicho la primera vez que hablaron. Bastante se quedaba corto si es que ella también era su madre. ¿Cómo había podido tener una hija con Emma? Biológicamente, era imposible. Mágicamente, no tenía idea de que se pudiera tampoco. Y, a pesar de eso, era suya, la sentía así. Su pequeña. Su pequeña que iba a morir irremediablemente. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, recién la había encontrado y ya tenía que empezar a perderla. Estaba maldita, tan maldita.

Se reprobó a su misma por dejarse llevar por las emociones. Lo último que quería era que Hope se despertará y se la encontrará llorando. Quería sonreírle cuando abriera los ojos. La puerta cedió y Emma dio un paso lento dentro de la estancia. Regina limpió los surcos por sus mejillas.

-¿Todo bien? – le preguntó a la sheriff tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara y fingiendo normalidad.

Emma se sentó en la silla a su lado, acercándola cuanto podía – si, hemos terminado definitivamente.

-Oh – Regina se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar la parte de su ser que estaba satisfecha por ese anuncio - ¿y cómo estás? ¿Cómo lo ha tomado?

-Sorpresivamente, muy bien, sabía que eso era lo que tenía que pasar y no estaba dispuesto a demorarlo más – explicó – ni yo tampoco – la rubia suspiro – por supuesto, me reclamó con mucha sutileza que no se lo hubiera dicho y me dijo que debía empezar a afrontar mi destino, a salvarme.

-Que maduro de su parte – la voz de Regina sonó cínica, pero luego se corrigió – mejor así, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, además tiene razón, es hora de afrontar la verdad.

Regina tragó saliva pensando en lo que eso significaba para Emma, se concentró en Hope un momento. En ese respirar pausado y medido. Podía notar como la rubia la miraba sin desviar su vista, casi podía sentirla pestañear. Podía notar una corriente eléctrica entre las dos, tensión superficial que el silencio de la habitación convertía en un apretado nudo en su estómago. Emma la seguía en cada respiración que daba.

-Regina – la llamó suavemente - ¿podrías mirarme? – le pidió apoyando su mano en la de la morena – por favor – Emma estaba dispuesta a dar un paso adelante y la alcaldesa lo sentía.

-Me llamó mamá – reveló repentinamente – Hope – aclaró – antes de perder la consciencia me llamó mamá – susurró la última parte sintiéndose vulnerable, pero sin poder evitar mirar a la rubia.

La mirada que encontró no fue de pánico, ni de horror, ni siquiera de sorpresa. Fue una mirada tranquilizadora, apenas expectante - ¿te asombra? – la cuestionó dulcemente la sheriff.

-Un poco, ¿a ti no? – Regina sentía deseos de quitar su mirada de la de Emma, pero también de hundirse para siempre en esos paraísos tan claros. La rubia negó – ha dicho que era tu hija.

El silencio de podía cortar con una pluma. La tensión era tan fuerte, tan tangible que Regina temía dejar de respirar por la presión en su garganta.

-Mi hija y de mi verdadero amor – señaló Emma con voz clara y pausada.

-Emma – la voz de Regina surgió presurosa de su garganta, algo más aguda de lo que esperaba - no vayas por ahí.

La rubia le sonrió –¿Qué no vaya por ahí? Venga Regina – rompió un poco más el corto espacio que las separabas e impidió que la alcaldesa se separará de ella – las dos sabemos lo que hemos estado negando durante años.

-Habla por ti – espetó Regina – no deberías hablar por nadie más.

Emma no se dejó inhibir, pero se corrigió – es cierto, tienes razón, yo me he negado a ver la realidad.

-¿Por qué ahora pareces tan segura de ti misma? – a Regina tanto autocontrol por parte de la sheriff la ponía frenética – ¿Tuvo que dejarte el manco pata de palo para que te dieras cuenta de quién sabe qué verdad?

-Ese es un buen golpe, Regina, pero que Killian me haya dejado es consecuencia de que no lo amará – Emma le sonrió y acarició su rostro con la mano libre – de que no esté enamorada de él. 

-Y aunque no lo amabas, te casaste con él – le reclamo la morena - ¿eso en qué lugar deja a tu verdadero amor, eh?

-En el primero de mi corazón, donde estuviste siempre – Regina dejó de respirar al oír las palabras de Emma, el corazón le saltó en el pecho como si estuviera practicando para las olimpiadas – perdóname, perdóname, jamás te habría dejado escapar si supiera que existía la mínima oportunidad de que me correspondieras.

-¿Qué soy entonces? ¿Un plato de segunda ronda? – la alcaldesa sentía que sus piernas temblaban y que tenía dificultades para concentrarse bien – alguien a quién admitir querer porque no existe otra opción.

-No, Regina, ¿cómo podrías tú llegar a ser algo así, mi amor? – las palabras que Emma le había dedicado en silencio a Regina durante años se sacudían en su interior y su lengua no conseguía reprimirlas todas – tú eres mi reina, tú eres lo único que siempre he deseado en verdad, tú y una vida contigo – observó a Hope – una vida como la que tuvieron sus madres, ese es mi ideal.

-Se toma muchas atribuciones, Señorita Swan, llamarme suya solo porque una jovencita perdida dice que es nuestra hija – la resistencia de Regina se desplomaba, pero no quería dejarse caer en los brazos de Emma con tanta facilidad. Se puso de pie y caminó un paso mirando a Hope que seguía inconsciente.

-No, es porque eso es lo que siento – Emma no se dejó vencer por la distancia y la volvió a desafiar abrazando a Regina por la cintura, arriesgándose a un rechazo que no llegó, dándole valentía para apoyarse en su hombro – es porque yo me siento tuya, libremente tuya.

-No quiero que sea así – la voz de Regina sonó dolida y molesta.

-¿Así cómo, mi amor?

-No me llames así, Emma.

-Perdóname, parece que no puedo retenerlo – se disculpó - ¿así cómo? – volvió a preguntar de todas maneras.

-Solo porque una maldición nos va a devorar, no quiero que me ames solo porque una maldición nos está por destruir, Emma – la alcaldesa se dejó acunar por los brazos de la sheriff y la rigidez de su cuerpo se diluía en ese agarre. Esa maldita sheriff atrevida – seré una egoísta, pero sueño que me ames porque puedes elegirme, no por propiciar un bien mayor.

Emma la giró con un empuje suave para que la mirará a los ojos – lo cierto, Regina, es que la maldición está aquí y no puedo evitar que colateralmente la rompamos, pero yo te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi corriendo desesperada por la entrada de tu casa para recuperar a nuestro hijo, te he amado cuando me odiabas y cuando conseguiste soportarme, cuando me consideraste tu amiga y cuando solo me obligaba a mirarte a la distancia – apoyó su frente en la de esa preciosa mujer – antes pensaba que no sería lo suficiente para ti, que no te merecía.

-No, Emma – Regina trató de interrumpirla, pero Emma siguió hablando.

-Antes, Regina, ahora es diferente porque sólo puedo pensar en que quiero luchar por ti – vio como la morena sonrió de medio lado – y que nadie va a luchar tanto como yo para hacerte sentir esa felicidad que siempre has esperado.

-Sólo te esperaba a ti – Regina lo soltó sin haberlo razonado, así que agregó -, pero no te lo voy a poner fácil, ni siquiera me has pedido una cita.

A pesar de lo que decía se estaban acercando y la morena era consciente que terminaría en un beso. Era tan consciente que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a medida que los centímetros se quebraban y los labios de Emma la atraían como si fueran magnéticos.

Emma se lamió los labios con el corazón desbocado – te prometo que hablaremos de eso, cuando termine de besarte –murmuró rozando por primera vez sus labios con los de Regina.

El sonido gutural que surgió de la morena hizo que ambas parpadearan asombradas. Ambos cerebros estaban alarmados, pero era como si el sistema nervioso se hubiera desconectado de sus bocas. Se rozaban solas, sin que ninguna les diera una orden. Los labios de Emma aprisionaron el labio inferior de Regina y se deleitó escuchándola gemir otra vez. Esto tenía que ser adictivo porque no quería detenerse. Ni siquiera sabía si podría. El beso que comenzó casto y comedido, se volvió un poco más intenso a medida de que eran conscientes de todo lo que significaba aquel momento, admitir que se amaban, admitir que eran la una para la otra, admitir que existía una posibilidad de ser feliz.

No sabían si había surgido una onda mágica ese beso, porque el estallido les caminaba por dentro y este momento era único y privado, solo para ellas dos. Ese estallido lo inundaba todo, cada sentido, cada poro de su piel. Las sensaciones nuevas caminaban por sus cuerpos unidos por aquel beso, advirtiéndoles cómo se sentía conectarse hasta rozar la perfección de lo que quería ser. De lo que estuvo aguardando entre las dos, desde siempre. 

Hope despertó de su letargo con una respiración brusca y necesitada. Pestañeó diligentemente situándose a sí misma en espacio primero y luego en tiempo. Desvió su mirada para ser testigo de aquel primer beso. Sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y reconoció aquello con la familiaridad del día a día. Movió la cabeza en negación cuando Emma apretó más a la morena contra ella.

-Ustedes, jovencitas, dejen algo para después, ¿no? – dijo con la voz quebrada por el cansancio.

Regina y Emma se separaron - ¡Hope! Has despertado, por fin – dijo Regina mucho más feliz por verla despierta y con una sonrisa divertida.

-Y veo que mientras dormía ustedes dos han conseguido darse cuenta de algunas cosas, ¿no?

-Sí, de algunas cosas – Emma le sonrió cómplice a Hope.

-No pienso ponérsela fácil – anunció Regina con una mueca de contrariedad.

Hope sonrió abiertamente – no esperaba menos de ti, mamá - a Regina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al oír a Hope llamarla conscientemente así, Hope levantó la mano y tomo la de la morena – no llores, por favor.

-Es emoción – explicó la morena.

-¿Cómo puedes ser hija de la dos? – le preguntó Emma.

-Ojala lo supiera – Hope se cuadró de hombros – mis madres nunca me han contado cómo pudo ser posible, pero créanme cuando les digo yo soy su hija.

-Eres un retrato fiel a las dos, Hope, no me atrevería a pensar otra cosa – le aseguró Regina.

-¿Sabes, mamá? – Hope se dirigió a Emma – me sé algunos trucos que te pueden ayudar a convencerla de qué te acepte – ambas rubias se rieron el mohín de enfado de la morena.

-No pienso ponérsela tan fácil – rezongó Regina.

-Tampoco se lo puso fácil mi madre a Emma, en mi Storybrooke – dijo Hope -, pero se logró, así que lo mismo pasará aquí – las miró a las dos y les guiñó un ojo – lo siento, pero están destinadas a ser felices, mamás. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lejos, en los límites del pueblo, Leroy marcó el número de David. Él era una de los encargados de vigilar aquellos vórtices.

-¿Qué sucede, Leroy? - preguntó el príncipe cuando atendió a la llamada.

-David... no sé que ha pasado, no tengo idea cómo, pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una de esas cosas ha desaparecido... uno de esos vórtices se desvaneció.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?

-Si, así sin más, como por arte de magia...

 

 

Y TACHAN! Espero que me haya quedado bien este capitulín! Déjenme muchas emociones, sensaciones o patadones que quiero saber que piensan!


	14. "Eres Perversa"

Capítulo 14: "Eres perversa"

-Emma, no puedo dormir si me estás mirando así.

-¿Por qué? Si estoy callada y quieta.

-Porque es súper creepy y me pone nerviosa tu cara de boba.

-¡Ey! Más respeto.

-Oh, ¿ahora vas a aprovecharte de tu recién adquirida posición para demandar respeto? La verdad no ofende.

-No te pases.

-Por favor, ve a dormir a casa – Hope suspiró – mira a Regina, se ha quedado dormida de cansancio sobre mi cama – la rubia pequeña acercó su mano y acarició tiernamente el rostro de su madre – Regina – la llamó – Regina – la morena dio un salto.

-Me he quedado dormida – anunció como si fuera una novedad.

-Venga, Gina, vamos a casa a descansar – le pidió Emma dándole la mano para tirar de ella hacia la calle.

-Pero Hope...

-Madres, por favor, quiero dormir y con ustedes aquí no hay manera – rezongó divertida – así que vayan a casa a descansar y mañana me traen un cappuccino y una bagel con queso crema, por favor – indicó acomodándose en la camilla y cerrando los ojos – Buenas Noches.

-Que demandante – comentó Regina cuando salieron al pasillo.

-¿Me preguntó a cuál habrá salido? – Emma sonrió de medio lado cuando vió a la alcaldesa rodando los ojos.

Ninguna pareció apresurada por llegar a la mansión, a pesar de la hora. En lugar de llegar con magia, usaron el escarabajo de Hope que seguía estacionado frente al hospital. No hablaron de nada hasta llegar dentro de la casa. Ambas tenían cosas en que pensar. Al traspasar la puerta, Emma notó la tensión que floreció entre las dos y cómo la morena huía escaleras arriba.

-Regina – la llamó y la mujer se detuvo al tercer escalón, sin girarse - ¿no me darás las buenas noches?

-Buenas noches – contestó la alcaldesa.

-Regina – insistió la rubia.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero un beso de buenas noches.

-Y también vas a querer que te arrope - Regina resopló y se giró a verla – y luego la demandante soy yo.

-No, no eso precisamente - Emma meneó la cabeza para apoyar su parlamente y se acercó a la otra mujer de forma seductora.

-Tú lo que quieres es liarme – acusó Regina.

-Yo sólo quiero un beso – repitió Emma y rozó los labios de Regina con los suyos con suavidad – un beso tuyo – redundó al notar que la morena no respondía a sus avances, intentándolo de nuevo.

La morena suspiró aparatosamente ante ese nuevo roce, perdiendo parte del control que ejercía sobre su cuerpo – lo que quieres es liarme – insistió apenas audiblemente, ejerciendo luego presión sobre los labios de la sheriff.

El beso se fue acelerando y la morena pareció olvidar momentáneamente su cansancio, al igual que las acusaciones. Estaba demasiado implicada en hacer suspirar a Emma mordiendo suavemente sus labios. Volvió en si cuando la rubia lamió sus labios con frugalidad. Levantó su dedo acusador - ¡ves! ¡Lianta!

-No parecías muy disgustada con nuestras buenas noches.

-No eres nada romántica, Emma Swan, te pasas años teniéndome a dos velas y ahora, en una noche, quieres superar todas las etapas – se quejó la morena.

-Por ti pienso ser la mujer más romántica de cualquiera de los mundos alternos – Emma no se iba a dejar amedrentar así nada más – ¿has visto esa Emma Swan por la que tú otro yo estaba tan coladita, según nuestra hija? Pues no me llegará ni a las suelas de las botas, así te lo digo.

-Te sientes muy segura tú, ¿no? – la morena se cruzó de brazos – espero que des la talla.

-¿Te olvidas de dónde provengo? – Emma sonrió de medio lado esperando que la reacción de la alcaldesa a lo que estaba por decir surtiera el efecto que esperaba - si tengo que perseguirte por todo el bosque gritando "Siempre te encontraré", como mis padres, pienso ser la Charming con mayor encanto que jamás se...

Regina Mills estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el encanto Swan. Más que dispuesta, ya había tomado carrera para lanzarse a ese precioso remanso de agua que se ofrecía a ella tan tentador. Tenía planeado hundirse sin oponer demasiada resistencia. Pero nunca permitiría que Emma Swan se convirtiera en Emma Charming – White. No, no, eso sí que no. Ella quería chaquetas rojas desperdigadas por su salón y camisetas de tirantes que marcaban esos impresionantes abdominales que Emma tenía. Por no hablar de sus jeans apretando cada centímetro de la anatomía que guardaban. Nada de vestidos de princesas, nada de florecillas, nada de cursilerías al estilo de Snow y Charming.

Sintió la sonrisa de Emma abarcando el beso y se dio cuenta de cómo había caído en su trampa -, pero ¡serás perversa! – de un rápido movimiento se separó de ella y caminó escaleras arriba.

-Ven aquí – su cuerpo fue arrastrado a la voz de Emma y la rubia estrelló sus labios contra los suyos apretándose contra todo su cuerpo.

Cuatro pasos y terminó contra la pared que coronaba el descansillo después de las escaleras. Emma no tenía ningún recato en pasar sus manos por su espalda y bajar descaradamente hasta el trasero de Regina, propiciando un mínimo espacio entre la pared y el cuerpo de la morena. Cuando llegó hasta su espalda baja y la apretó con sus dos manos, Emma presionó con su cuerpo el de Regina y la morena gimió en su boca. Se deleitó dibujando con su lengua los labios de la morena sin entrar en su boca del todo, apenas la coló débilmente entre los labios de Regina maravillándose con los sonidos que profería.

-Emma Swan eres perversa – con los ojos cerrados Regina tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire cuando la sheriff abandonó su cometido y tiró de ella en dirección a la habitación - ¿dónde cree que va?

-A dormir – dijo la rubia sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Tiene su propia habitación – le recordó la alcaldesa.

-No podría dormir pensando que estas escaleras arriba tan solita, Regina – Emma hizo un mueca de tristeza – por favor, prometo que me quedaré muy quieta y seré muy, pero muy buena.

Regina resopló dejándose vencer por la descarada Emma Swan – será buena, pero no se quedará quieta, me va a abrazar toda la noche, Señorita Swan – advirtió – me va a abrazar y lo más fuerte que pueda.

-Lo que tú me pidas, mi amor – Emma cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las 8 de la mañana comenzaba el horario de visita en el hospital y Whale esperaba ver entrar a la alcaldesa y la sheriff, pero no sucedió. La puerta se abrió y apareció un ojeroso Killian Jones.

-Señor Jones – dijo el doctor - ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

Killian mostró el medallón que llevaba en la mano – vine a devolver esto.

-Si viene a incordiar a la paciente, resérveselo para otro momento, apenas se está reponiendo del trauma de ayer – le avisó el doctor.

-Le prometo que no la molestaré, Doctor – le prometió el pirata y el hombre lo señaló la puerta de la habitación con la cabeza.

Killian entró sin hacer mucho ruido al ver a la joven con los ojos cerrados. Tampoco quería despertarla. Había pensado mucho en todo lo sucedido y decidió que si el medallón estaba en poder de Hope era ella quien debía tenerlo. Observando cómo no se movía y mantenía los ojos cerrados, al igual que una respiración muy tranquila, pensó que lo mejor era dejar el medallón en la mesa a su lado y marcharse.

Lo apoyó con suavidad, acarició con un dedo la astilla sonriendo y caminó los pasos que lo separaban de la entrada.

-¿Te vas sin saludar, tío? – la voz de Hope lo obligó a detener su salida.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte – se disculpó.

-No estaba dormida – comentó la chica – cerré los ojos porque no tenía mucho que mirar por aquí – señaló la habitación desprovista de vida del lugar.

-Sí, es un poco aburrido todo en estos lugares.

-Es una suerte que me vayan a dar el alta pronto – le contó la joven y señaló la silla a su lado con el dedo.

-Me impresiona que Emma y Regina no estén aquí – confesó el pirata.

-Las envíe a casa – reveló Hope – me estaban poniendo de los nervios con las boberías y la obsesión con mirarme continuamente.

-Es porque te quieren.

-Ahórratelo – pidió la rubia pequeña – no deja de ser molesto que te miren cuando intentas conciliar el sueño.

Killian se río del fuerte carácter de la chica, tan propio de la alcaldesa – no hay dudas de que eres una digna hija de Regina – aseveró sentándose más relajadamente en la silla.

Hope se cuadró de hombros – ¿así que ya lo sabes?

-Sí, cuando Emma por fin admitió que estaba enamorada de ella, sólo era cuestión de sumar dos más dos – señaló el hombre – no es la clase de final que me esperaba, pero si así es como debe ser estoy dispuesto a asumirlo.

Hope suspiró – me alegra, tío, porque no quisiera que sufrieras más de la cuenta, eres un buen hombre en mi mundo y en este también – soltó suavemente – y necesitarás esto – le devolvió el medallón – para encontrar ese final que quieres o al menos una buena razón para ser feliz.

Killian observó curiosamente la mano extendida con el medallón y lo tomó con cuidado - ¿para llegar a la torre donde me esperan? – preguntó.

-Veo que otra vez he hablado de más, ¿no? – respondió Hope y viendo la sonrisa de Hook supo que tenía razón – parece que estar semi inconsciente me convierte en una bocazas – sonrió.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, me dejaste más preguntas que respuestas – comentó Killian – y no te las haré si eso es lo que temes.

-Mejor – Hope le sonrió – a cambio te prometo que si llega el momento en que creo que es seguro o necesario decirte algo, lo haré.

-Vale – Killian y Hope hicieron silencio, mientras el guardaba el medallón en su chaqueta – Hope – había una curiosidad que rondaba al pirata desde algún tiempo atrás - ¿Por qué me llamas tío? – la cuestionó - ¿puedes decírmelo o no?

Hope lo pensó un momento – creo que decírtelo no conllevaría ningún problema – dijo – la verdad es que siempre te he dicho tío, aunque no lo seas, porque yo te adoro muchísimo, eras un tío súper guay y molas mucho – el tiempo presente y pasado se mezclaban en los argumentos de Hope – no tenemos una conexión familiar, pero para mí la teníamos.

Killian Jones sintió una sensación de alivio – así que no estoy casado o algo así con ninguna tía tuya, entonces – comentó para romper el momento de silencio.

Hope abrió los ojos – mi única tía es Zelena y creo que habría dos personitas bastante incómodas si ustedes dos se enrollaran.

-¿Quiénes?

-No puedo decírtelo – Hope levantó el dedo y le señaló con una mueca acusadora - ¿ves cómo al final acabas por sacarme las cosas? Esta conversación ha concluido, Capitán Hook.

El pirata se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta sin dejar de reírse – me voy porque tienes que descansar y porque eres una mandona insufrible – la picó.

-No soy una mandona – se quejó Hope.

Killian sonrió – no, no lo eres, eres una buena chica – le respondió.

-Gracias, tío.

-Y yo molo mucho – agregó el pirata.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, pirata de pacotilla! – Killian se río cuando escuchó el grito amortiguado por la puerta de la joven. Mitad carácter, mitad diversión. Palpó el medallón en su chaqueta y con un Adiós, Doc se despidió de Whale que se cuadró de hombros, mientras seguía leyendo su informe.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina despertó con la sensación de estar siendo abrasada por un calor desconocido y atroz. Tardó unos segundos en descubrir de dónde provenía aquel ataque de calor. Emma Swan. La endemoniada Emma Swan se había despertado y llegado a la conclusión de que su cuello era un perfecto sitio donde practicar los besos que la noche anterior le prometió que nunca le faltarían. Se habían acostado a dormir juntas y Regina había agradecido la insistencia de Emma porque tenía razón. Jamás en la vida habría logrado dormir con la certeza de que la rubia estaba en la misma casa que ella, mucho menos después de esos besos. Había conseguido que Emma la abrazará y ambas durmieron tan profundamente que se sentía como nueva.

Como nueva era también la sensación de calor que la invadía.

-Emma – se quejó suavemente cuando pudo articular palabra.

-Joder Regina – Emma rezongó con la voz ronca contra su piel - ¿sabes lo irresistible que puedes resultar? – la lengua de la sheriff lamió suavemente la curva de su lóbulo izquierdo y Regina tembló – vas a acabar conmigo – la morena gimió – vas a terminar conmigo si sigues gimiendo así.

-Es su culpa – se volvió a quejar la alcaldesa con la voluntad desencajada por tanto calor que subía desde sus entrañas hasta el punto donde Emma se recreaba - ¿creía que serías buena, muy, pero muy buena? – recordó sin moverse ni un centímetro del contacto, tirando la cabeza para atrás.

Emma gimió también al notar la entrega de Regina – ya luego me castigaras – sentenció abandonando el cuello de la morena que emitió un quejido de perdida y luego un gemido de lujuria cuando la boca de Emma envolvió la suya y jugó con los dientes en su labio inferior. Cualquier resistencia que existiese en Regina ya estaba derretida. ¡Qué diablos!, pensó comprometiéndose con aquel beso como si no existiera nada más en este mundo. Y es que así se sentían, intimas, solas. Cuando sus lenguas se rozaron por primera vez, todo alrededor se detuvo y a Regina el sonido húmedo y chasqueante de ese beso le retumbó en los oídos, potenciado por la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados, ojos que luchaba por abrir para verla, para ver a Emma besándola. Lo absurdo era que eran los roces de la propia Emma los que vencían sus intentos haciéndose presente de una manera pasional e intuitiva, recorriendo su boca con dedicación, aprendiéndola despacio y con pericia. Convirtiéndola en un nudo de excitación que descendió hasta volverse sentido e inquieto entre sus piernas, justo donde Emma ejercía ligera presión con su cuerpo. Un boton de su pijama cedió y luego el siguiente. 

Calor, calor, calor. 

-¿Regina? – la puerta se cerró detrás de Zelena y la pelirroja volvió a dar la voz en alto - ¿Regina, estás aquí?

La morena salió del cuarto jadeante y despeinada, dando pasos desorientados por el pasillo. Zelena la observó desde el descansillo inferior con expresión confusa. Emma apareció detrás, algo más sonrojada de lo normal. La pelirroja sonrió con diversión.

-Sheriff, veo que ya encontró lo que estaba buscando – se divirtió con la expresión de desagrado de su hermana – y, tal como predije, estaba en el cuarto de mi hermana.

-¿Has venido a congraciarte con tus dones de adivina? – preguntó Regina de mala gana.

-No, pero les haré una predicción más y gratis, será mejor que recuperes todas las llaves extras de tu mansión que has repartido por ahí, Regina, o me da que consumar el asuntillo les llevará algo más de tiempo – Zelena se río en voz alta – o infartarán a Tonta Nieves ahora que empezaba a caerme mejor.

-No la llames así – se quejó Regina.

-Pero si tú lo inventaste, ese y todos los nombres malvados – Zelena se dio cuenta que su vida corría peligro cuando observó la mirada de su hermana – ok, ok, no dije nada – aseguró levantando las manos – que Snow es amiga, en fin, que tienen que venir a buscar a Hope al hospital – les señaló la hora - ¿ven la hora qué es? Ustedes ahí retozando como conejos y su hija esperando – meneó la cabeza reprobatoriamente divertida con las expresiones abrumadas que causaba – voy a hacer café, vayan a ducharse, pero por separado o terminaremos buscando a Hope mañana por la mañana, par de pervertidas -caminó hacia la cocina y luego volvió dos pasos - y Regina, ciérrate el pijama que te vas a a enfriar - señaló hacia el pecho descubierto de su hermana, haciendo que la morena se sintiera una chiquilla avergonzada.


	15. Más que una tirita

Capítulo 15: Más que una tirita.

Emma y Regina se apresuraron a recoger a Hope en el hospital, acompañadas de Zelena que quería observar más de cerca a esa sobrina que ambas mujeres le confesaron que tenía. Esperaban que la chica estuviera de malas por haberse retrasado un poco más para ir a por ella, pero, contrariamente, la joven sonrió divertida cuando le pidieron disculpas. Como si supiera o intuyera que tenían asuntos de los que ocuparse. Pidió que la llevarán con los abuelos y a ambas mujeres les pareció bien pasar por allí y constatar mejor algunas novedades.

Hope miraba por la ventanilla del mercedes de la alcaldesa buscando diferencias entre el Storybrooke que veía y el que recordaba. No había muchas, excepto por el hecho de que algunas edificaciones eran más nuevas y otras no estaban. Dentro del coche reinaba el silencio cómodo. Hope sabía que tía Zelena estaba interesada en ella. Era extraño llamarla así y al mismo tiempo no. Es que ella no era tía Zelena, ni Killian era tío Killian, ni Snow y David eran sus abuelos realmente. Como Henry no era su hermano o las dos mujeres en los asientos de adelantes tampoco eran sus madres. Sin embargo, la habían aceptado como tal y ella los había adoptado como tal también. Regina se conmovía al llamarla hija o al oírla decir 'mamá' y ella se sentía incapaz de negarse. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Le gustaba así, era como estar en casa al menos un poco más de tiempo. Suspiró consciente de que ese tiempo era limitado y pensó que retrasar la conversación era una tontería.

-Soy consciente que saben que moriré o desapareceré, quién sabe – su voz retumbó por los cuatro costados del coche y Emma casi pierde el control del vehículo – lo siento – se disculpó - no puede ser buena idea lanzar esta bomba en un coche en movimiento – se río de su gracia más de nervios, que por verdadera diversión.

La sheriff notó el temblor de la mujer a su lado. La tristeza repentina en su rostro. Aparcó el coche.

-¿Quieren que salga? – preguntó Zelena.

-No hace falta, ¿verdad? Además, estaría bien que oyeras lo que voy a decir – afirmó Hope dejando a Emma y Regina la última palabra. No dijeron nada por lo que Zelena decidió quedarse y guardar silencio.

Emma carraspeó – ¿no sería preferible llegar a la casa de mis padres? – tenía ganas de abrazar a Regina - ¿o hablarlo en otro sitio que no sea un coche?

-¿Importa acaso el sitio? – preguntó la rubia más pequeña – es mejor que si hay algo por lo que sufrir lo hagamos ahora – Hope parecía determinada – no podemos ser débiles, todavía hay cosas que resolver – suspiró viendo como su madre de cabellos oscuros intentaba relajar su tensión - solo quiero que las cosas queden claras entre nosotras porque es importante que sepan cuál es mi deseo y lo respeten.

Regina dejó salir aire que ni siquiera sabía que tenía en su organismo – ¿cuál es ese deseo?

-Me alegro de tener esta oportunidad, tanto por haber sido testigo de cómo han conseguido encontrarse por fin, como por poder pedir perdón por mi exabrupto de la última vez – la joven rubia sonrió dulcemente – yo agradezco que me hayan dado este regalo de poder pasar un poco más con ustedes, con mi familia, porque aunque no lo sean lo son para mí – sentía que se enredaba, pero quería sacarlo afuera – por mucho que me encante estar aquí, lo que hicieron, movidas por el cariño o por lo que sea que sientan por mí, no debe repetirse.

Emma palideció. Durante todo el parlamento sabía que aquello terminaría así, pero no estaba preparada para oírlo. No podía creer que su hija estuviera allí, diciéndoles que no debían salvarla.

-No me pidas eso – la voz de Regina surgió dolida, quebrada – por favor, cariño, no me puedes pedir eso.

-Puedo y debo, mamá – Hope sintió que el corazón se le rompía al negarse, pero sabía que su destino no estaba unido a este lugar, ella ni siquiera pertenecía al mismo mundo que los demás – prométanme que la próxima vez lo dejarán ser.

-¡No puedo! No voy a dejarte morir – Regina se apeó del coche cerrando la puerta con disgusto. Emma la siguió inmediatamente y la abrazó a pesar de que se resistió, apretándola contra ella cuando rompió en llanto.

Hope resopló con tristeza.

-No es fácil lo que le pides – Zelena se atrevió a hablar – no es fácil para un madre – tragó saliva – si pienso en que fuera mi hija la que me pidiera algo así, por Dios – se horrorizó con la idea - ¿qué clase de madre no hace lo imposible para salvar a su hija?

-Tía – su sobrina le tomó las manos – yo no pertenezco aquí.

-Eso no cambia el dolor que causará tu partida, cielo – la pelirroja la observó con los ojos más tristes que Hope le hubiera visto alguna vez – no dejaremos de echarte de menos porque no estés en tu mundo y no nacieras aquí, aún menos ella – señaló con la mirada a Regina – voy a contarte algo, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás – Hope asintió en conformidad – la primera noche que pasaste aquí, me dijo una cosa que en ese momento encontré muy extraña, pero que con lo que ha sucedido tiene sentido – Zelena hizo una pausa recordando – me dijo que cuando te vio el corazón le latió muy rápido y que sintió una calidez que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Una calidez?

-Sí, ¿y sabes cuándo fue la última vez que lo sintió? – Zelena vio como Hope tragaba saliva y contestó a su propia pregunta – cuando tuvo a Henry por primera vez en sus brazos – la rubia dejó escapar unas lágrimas y las secó con el dorso de su mano - ¿te das cuenta lo increíblemente intuitiva que somos las madres? Aún sin parirte, incluso sin conocerte siquiera, ya te quería.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – balbuceó Hope con su voz llena de pesar.

-Porque quiero que entiendas que aunque tú no pertenezcas aquí, el dolor será real, el dolor es real – se corrigió sorprendiéndose cuando su sobrina abrió la puerta del coche y caminó de manera apresurada los pasos que la separaban de la sheriff y la alcaldesa.

Las vio respirar a las tres sin decirse nada y así, sin palabras, Hope estiró los brazos hacia Regina, en un pedido silencioso. La morena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la abrazó con fuerza y se confortó con sus brazos. Brazos a los que se unió Emma, quién parecía llevar mejor o más internamente aquel asunto.

-¡Ey! Por favor, Regina – le pidió Hope – por favor, mírame – la morena hizo un esfuerzo para poder mirarla a los ojos – si todo esto sale bien, estoy segura que encontrarán la manera de tener una pequeña bebe en algún tiempo – Hope pestañeó imposibilitada de reprimir las lágrimas – tendrás una pequeña bebe y la querrás como mi madre me ha querido a mí – suspiró mirando a Emma y acarició su mejilla con dulzura – como mis madres me han querido a mí – tragó saliva -, pero debes comprender que yo no soy esa bebe – soltó una risilla – mírame, ya me preparo yo misma las papillas – bromeó tratando de consolar con las tonterías a su madre.

-A mí eso no me importa, tú eres mi pequeña – Regina se tocó el pecho – lo siento aquí – apoyó su frente en la de Hope – si es que eres igual a mí.

-Y a mí – se atrevió a hablar Emma – Hope, yo estaría dispuesta a darte mi energía toda la vida y sé que Regina también, no quiero que tengas que pasar por esto – se quejó amargamente.

Hope se extrañó por lo mucho que parecían quererla. Se sintió más que menos sola en este Storybrooke que no le pertenecía. Se sintió en consonancia, sincronizada, pero la vida no siempre nos va a dar lo que queremos y ella había sumido que el precio de cumplir esa misión era el desarraigo y, en el momento que debiera ser, la desaparición. Tenía la fe de que si Emma y Regina conseguían restaurar los mundos perdidos, quizás ella conseguiría pasar otra vez a aquel que había escapado cuando agonizaba. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo lograrlo o si conseguirían restaurarlos siquiera. Esperaba que sí, pero ella no era una prioridad.

-No – dijo con contundencia – no es así, cuando vine sabía lo que iba a suceder, solo quería tiempo para lograr honrar el pedido de mis seres queridos y lo he conseguido, parcialmente al menos – soltó aire y sonrió – y he tenido tanta buena fortuna que en parte he conseguido recuperar a los que perdí, pero así como hay destinos que pueden cambiarse, otros no deben cambiar.

-¿Por qué no? No entiendo – Regina odiaba sentirse tan perdida – no quiero perderte ahora que estas aquí, seguro podríamos lograrlo.

-Sé que lo harías, Regina, se muy bien lo mucho que amas a tus hijos y te agradezco con toda mi alma que me ames de esa manera a mí también, pero tú serás la mamá bellísima de alguien que aún no ha llegado y te prometo que, aunque ahora te sientas así, cuando nazca volverás a sentirte entera, tienes que tener esperanza – la joven las abrazó – les prometo una vida tan feliz que no les alcanzaran las sonrisas para disfrutarlas.

-¿Qué demonios estaban pensando esas pardillas a las que llamas madres para enviarte aquí en estas condiciones? – Emma decidió que había tenido suficiente con las tonterías de su homónima y esposa, la hacía sentir furiosa pensar que Hope no pudiera volver y se marchitará poco a poco. No quería tener que pasar por eso – juró que si la tuviera aquí le patearía el maldito trasero a la muy estúpida.

Hope soltó una carcajada – oh, eso sería digno de ver, creo que ella también te patearía bien fuerte.

-Esa idiota no sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer – Emma apretó los dientes y los puños dándole una paliza mental a la tal Emma Swan del otro Storybrooke.

-¿Y tú qué? – le preguntó Hope a Regina - ¿también te quieres cargar a mi madre?

Regina sonrió y desterró las lágrimas que descendieron por su rostro – no, le diría que ha criado a una hija maravillosa – madre e hija asintieron conformes.

-Perdónenme por soltarles todo esto ahora que acaban de empezar a ser felices, pero lo hago porque sé que se tienen la una a la otra y que sabrán superar cualquier cosas si se quedan juntas – respiró profundo y agregó – y, además, hay asuntos que es mejor sacarlos aunque escuezan, como una tirita que cuando tiras de ella duele, pero poco a poco ese dolor se va mitigando.

-Esto es un poco más difícil que una tirita, cariño – le aseguró la alcaldesa.

-Lo sé – Hope le acarició el rostro con una expresión dulce y sosegada - ¿te haría menos daño si ya no te llamo mamá? – quiso saber.

Regina negó con la cabeza – me haría más daño no oírtelo decir nunca más.

Hope miró a Emma buscando su aprobación y la rubia besó su frente dejándose abrazar.

La joven rubia secó unas lágrimas que lucharon tanto por salir que le quitaron el valor para dominarse – bueno, ¿prometido? – extendió el meñique a sus madres en un compromiso implícito que no quiso repetir y, con sus manos temblando, la sheriff y la alcaldesa aceptaron el compromiso – bien – dijo carraspeando – ya basta – caminó los pasos que la separaban del coche y entró cerrando la puerta con vigor.

Zelena y ella se miraron – tú también promételo tía.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te conozco y harías lo que fuera por mantener a Regina sin daño alguno – vio como la pelirroja suspiraba – así que promételo.

-Te lo prometo – le aseguró Zelena – con muy pocas ganas, pero si así lo quieres, lo haré.

-Gracias – le respondió Hope – y también prométeme traer a Robín más seguido a ver a mis madres.

-Hablando de Robín – Zelena se interesó por su hija del otro mundo - ¿tiene muchos novietes mi chiquilla?

Hope se echó a reír con ganas – ninguno, tía, ni uno solito – y le hizo señas que se callará cuando iba a intentar preguntarle algo más.

En silencio fueron testigos del amor que le prodigaba le sheriff a Regina, amor en forma de besos y cariños hasta hacerla sonreír.

Hope suspiró – sé que estarán bien.

 

 

VALE no me odien! Se que no era lo que esperaban muchas, pero ya llegará!

quieranme un poquito por eso por fa!


	16. El Reino sin Magia

Capítulo 16: El reino sin magia

 

Snow recibió a su nieta con un beso enorme en la frente y su cappuccino para el alma. La joven lo agradeció y se sentó a observar la interacción de 'su' familia. Henry se sentó a su lado e intentó abrazarla pasando su mano alrededor de sus hombros.

-No seas pesado – le pidió Hope.

-No seas borde – le respondió el joven – déjame mimar a mi hermanita, me tenías preocupado.

-Estoy bien – le aseguró y viendo la expresión de Henry, bufó rendida – vale, me puedes abrazar, pesado – su hermano no se dejó insistir, Emma y Regina se dedicaban a mirar divertidas a sus dos hijos -¡Por favor! ¿A quién has salido? – rezongó la rubia al notar como su hermano la apretaba más contra él – Siempre estás igual ¡No puedes ser más Charming!

-¡Ey! – Snow frunció el ceño al oír a su nieta – no hay nada de malo en ser un Charming.

-No lo hay, excepto cuando se ponen cursis que es la mayor parte del tiempo – Hope no escatimó en el comentario ni se guardó nada – cuando se ponen así dan ganas de darle al mute.

-¡Oh Dios! Eres igual a ella – soltó Zelena.

-¿Igual a quién? – preguntó David sin enterarse de nada. Al parecer, por primera vez, Snow había decidido ser discreta y no contarle nada a su marido de lo que sabía.

-¡Nada! Nada – la pelirroja le quitó peso a su comentario. Le regaló una mirada a su hermana notando una mueca de ligero orgullo de madre en su semblante. Estaba claro que aprobaba los comentarios de su hija y, por lo visto, Emma Swan también porque ocultaba su sonrisa mordiéndose el labio.

-Abuela – Hope le dedicó unas palabras a Snow – no hay nada de malo en ser Charming, quita esa cara de enfado que no te pega.

-Solo si me das un abrazo a mí también – dijo la morena y Hope se levantó de su sitio para pagar el precio por su comentarios, no sin rodar los ojos antes de hacerlo – así me gusta, cariñosa como buena nieta debe ser – concluyó Snow, sin saber que la joven sonreía satisfecha con el abrazo ahora que no la veía.

-Te quiero – le dijo Hope cuando se separaron – aunque no comparta tu afán por las cursilerías.

Se relajaron hablando de cualquier cosa porque David les dio un descanso de minutos antes de apuntar la última novedad del problema principal.

-Algo ha pasado en los límites – comentó aprovechando un silencio – anoche una de las huellas ha desaparecido.

Hope abrió los ojos antes de centrarse las expresiones de inquietud de Emma y Regina -¿cómo que desaparecido?

-Sí, Leroy estaba vigilando junto con algunos de los vecinos voluntarios – David hizo una mueca de ignorancia anticipada – dijo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una de las cinco marcas ya no estaba allí.

-¿Es posible saber cuál? – quiso saber Regina.

David negó con la cabeza – en absoluto – explicó – Rumple estuvo inspeccionando conmigo y dice que saberlo con certeza es un imposible.

-¿Esto será obra de Nimue y los suyos? – preguntó Emma.

-Lo dudo – señaló el príncipe – ellos se dedican a producir las huellas, no a hacerlas desaparecer, esto tiene que ser otra cosa.

-Quizás lo hagan para fastidiarnos, para preocuparnos – comentó Snow.

-Puede ser, pero me parece que el abuelo tiene razón – Henry sopesó lo que sabía – si ellos solamente están aprovechando para propagar la maldición, no creo que tengan tanto control sobre ella porque en ese caso hace tiempo habríamos desaparecido – se rascó la cabeza reflexionando – además ¿qué implica que haya desaparecido?

-No tenemos ni idea – apuntó David.

-¿Cuándo dices que sucedió? – interrogó su nieta al príncipe.

-Anoche, no podría precisar la hora con exactitud, pero no era muy tarde – dijo y vio como Hope miraba a Emma y a Regina - ¿qué sucede? – preguntó dándose cuenta que no se estaba enterando de algo.

-Anoche – Hope de repente sonrió – anoche no tan tarde, como cuando desperté de mi inconsciencia, por ejemplo.

Emma desvió su vista a Regina y la morena la miró también. Si eso era cierto quizás lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento había tenido algo que ver.

-¿Crees qué pudo tener algo que ver? – preguntó Regina a su hija.

-No veo qué más pudo haberlo provocado y, además, que hayan coincidido ambos momentos no puede ser casual – Hope sonrió. Tenía que ser eso, tenían que estar rompiendo la maldición. Quizás, uno de aquellos mundos se había restaurado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó anoche cuando te despertaste, Hope? – cuestionó Charming.

-Papá – Emma respiró profundo y decidió que era tiempo de compartir información con su familia – Mamá – también llamó la atención de su madre – hay algo que debo decirles – miró de reojo a Regina y le pareció tierno el sonrojo que descubrió escondido en sus mejillas, sonriendo encaró a sus padres – yo he encontrado la respuesta o más bien la he aceptado.

Snow abrió los ojos consciente de lo que eso significaba y comenzó a mirar de la una a la otra – oh por Dios, ¿ustedes...?

-¿Tú lo sabías? – exclamó Regina - ¿ella lo sabía? – interrogó a su hija - ¿se lo dijiste?

-Lo adivinó – comentó Hope cuadrándose de hombros.

-¿Qué adivinaste? – preguntó David a su mujer.

-Lo que me impresiona es que sabiéndolo Snow no lo supiera todo Storybrooke ya – comentó Zelena.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy una indiscreta – se quejó Snow White y viendo la expresión del resto añadió – por Dios, tenía 10 años, ya supérenlo.

-Espera – Henry llevaba unos segundos tratando de asimilar aquellas medias frases – ellas se... -miró a Emma y a Regina – ¡ustedes!

-¿Ellas qué? – lo cuestionó su abuelo.

-¿Tú también lo sabías? – quiso saber Emma.

-Me encontré una foto familiar de Hope en su móvil...

Su hermana lo interrumpí – querrás decir que me revisaste el móvil en todo caso, como lo dices parece casual cuando no fue bastante deliberado.

-Da igual – Henry decidió pasar del comentario – en fin, la vi y lo deduje.

-¿Y ninguno nos ha dicho nada? – se disgustó la alcaldesa.

-Yo le avisé a la sheriff dónde debía buscar – Zelena levantó las manos en señal de estar fuera de la discusión.

Emma meneó la cabeza – da igual, papá – la rubia se centró en el hombre que no paraba de mirar el intercambio de un lado a otro – lo que intento decirte es que, bueno, Regina y yo estamos juntas ahora.

David miró de una a la otra – bueno ¿y por qué eso es novedad?, es normal que estén juntas, prácticamente vives en su casa así que... - se detuvo cuando las fichas cayeron todas a la vez en su cabeza - ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a 'juntas juntas'? – el sheriff vio a su hija asentir y esperar su reacción – bien – dijo con tranquilidad – ya era hora.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo sabías? – Snow se quedó boquiabierta, había ensayado un discurso de quince minutos para ayudar a su marido a superarlo y resultaba que él ni siquiera se había inmutado.

-Hace años que lo intuía.

-Pero si cuando te pregunte me dijiste que eso lo sabrían Hope o Emma – recordó Snow.

-¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿Creo que el amor verdadero de nuestra hija es tu madrastra? Tenía miedo de que fliparas – reveló David.

-Había que sacar a relucir lo de la "madrastra", como no – Regina rodó los ojos.

David pasó del comentario y agregó – además, ¿por qué me reclamas si tú lo sabías de mejor fuente que yo y no has dicho ni una palabra?

-Tenía miedo de que fliparas si te decía que nuestra hija iba a tener una hija con mi madrastra.

-¡Venga ya! – Emma se hartó del asunto árbol genealógica retorcido – Regina ha sido cualquier cosa menos tu madrastra, en todo caso tu madrastra estaba en el otro mundo, y ésta de aquí – tomó de la mano a la morena – es solo MI Regina – remarcó aparatosamente el "mi".

La morena sonrió de oreja a oreja con la confesión. Todos se alegraron por el momento tierno de Emma hasta que Hope suspiró profundamente - ¿podemos concentrarnos en el asunto inicial? – preguntó – vórtices desaparecidos, esas han sido ustedes dos con su primer beso – le guiñó un ojo a su hermano – yo he sido testigo.

-Cuéntamelo todo – pidió Snow emocionada - ¿hubo palabras de amor? ¿Cómo fue el beso?

-¡Snow! – se quejó la alcaldesa - ¡vórtices!

Alguien golpeó la puerta y la conversación se detuvo. Rumple entró y ayudó a su esposa a saludar a los demás, sosteniendo al pequeño Gideon. Se entretuvo haciéndole unas carantoñas. Hope apareció a su lado con una sonrisa enorme.

-Me alegra verte bien, jovencita – dijo el hechicero – espero que puedas perdonarme lo que ha pasado.

Hope le quitó peso levantando la mano – está olvidado, pero espero que puedas olvidar que casi te aplastó el corazón – hizo una mueca de disculpa – estaba fuera de control – se excusó – me han dicho que no hubiera sobrevivido si no fuera por ti.

-Era lo mínimo que te debía – dijo Rumple viendo como la joven tenía los ojos puestos en su hijo – veo que has conocido a Gideon.

-Y tanto – aseguró la chica - ¿puedo? – preguntó tratando de tomarlo en sus brazos y el hechicero se lo cedió.

-Claro – dijo con suavidad - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó a su esposa cuando esta se acercó a él, señalando con la cabeza a la joven rubia interactuando con su bebe.

-Al parecer, Hope y Gideon son mejores amigos en el otro Storybrooke – le explicó Belle a su marido.

Rumplestiltskin sopesó la escena un poco más. Y finalmente decidió volver al plano real.

-Hemos conseguido descifrar la fuente de la posible desaparición del vórtice – le explicó David a Belle y Rumple – Emma y Regina.

Belle abrió la boca y luego exclamó encantada - ¿por fin se han decidido?

-¿¡EXISTE ALGUIEN EN STORYBROOKE QUE NO LO SUPIERA!? – profirió Regina con contrariedad.

-Tú y Emma – afirmó Rumple sin preocuparse – bueno, ustedes solo se negaban.

-Y nadie me dijo ni una palabra cuando me iba a casar con el pirata – Emma protestó en voz alta.

-Las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomamos son nuestra responsabilidad, sheriff – le respondió el hechicero -, pero me alegra por ustedes y porque por fin empezamos a ponerle solución a todo este tema de las maldiciones – suspiró apoyando las manos en la mesa – al respecto, creo que los oscuros están interesados en este Storybrooke, particularmente.

-¿En este Storybrooke? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Zelena.

-Los oscuros por lo que he conseguido descifrar del que habita en mí, están obsesionados con propagar la maldición y destruir toda la magia blanca que reside en ellos – Rumple levantó los dedos dibujando algo en el aire – traducirla a magia negra – bufó – me he devanado los sesos pensando que los puede mover y he conseguido configurar una teoría: no creo que lo que quieran de nosotros sea destruirnos, bueno, quizás si a nosotros, pero no a este lugar.

-¿Quieren preservar Storybrooke? – Emma hizo una mueca de incomprensión - ¿por qué?

-Porque este lugar es la puerta de entrada a un mundo donde los oscuros podrían sembrar su caos sin excepción.

-El reino sin magia donde vivimos – indicó Zelena viendo como Rumple asentía.

-¿Están interesados en el mundo sin magia? – Henry no comprendía lo que su abuelo explicaba.

-Así es, imagínate un lugar dónde la ambición y la desesperación no te permiten ver el verdadero precio de tus deseos, dónde somos lo que valemos, pero los valores parecen desaparecer detrás de un montón de papeles impresos con números y sellos – Rumple respiró profundamente – en el mundo humano hay demasiadas pestes, incluso cuando no estas físicamente enfermo, es un mundo predispuesto a ser parasitado.

-Y sin la magia blanca, nadie podría detenerlos – sentenció Henry.

-Un mundo desigual e injusto – Rumplestiltskin finalizó su reflexión – donde sus habitantes que no tienen, quieren y lo que tienen, quieren más – meneó la cabeza – su irracionalidad y conducta cambiante son una fuente sin final de oportunidades para seres maniáticos y deseosos de poder como los oscuros.

-¡No podemos permitirles llegar al mundo sin magia! – Regina se sentía responsable de este funesto giro de los acontecimientos. Al fin y al cabo, ella había creado la maldita puerta – no debemos dejarles tomar ese poder, las personas de este mundo ni siquiera conocen la existencia de la magia y no sabrían como manejarlo ni asimilarlo.

-Lo intentaremos, querida – le aseguró Rumple -, pero nos hará falta mucha magia y mucha fe – expuso – esta maldición carga cantidades inusitadas de magia oscura, lo bueno es que ustedes han dado el primer paso – trató de bajar la tensión del ambiente señalando algo que para él era obvio – con el poder que las dos, salvadora y alcaldesa, pueden alcanzar con su amor estoy casi seguro que daremos una gran batalla.

Hope escuchó a Rumple – puede que mis madres supieran que ese era el camino y por eso me enviaron.

-Quien sabe, pequeña – el hechicero se cuadró de hombros – si consigues volver, que no lo descartaría, podrás preguntarles.

-¡Ojala! – dijo la chica y se consagró a mecer más rítmicamente al pequeño Gideon que la miraba con sus enormes ojos marrones – quizás tengamos suerte y nos volvamos a ver.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que evitar que los oscuros llegarán al mundo sin magia era prioridad, si no los detenían debían evitar que pudieran pasar por aquella puerta. Hope recordó un incidente que sucedió en el otro Storybrooke cuando ella tenía 12 años. Una comunidad de familias auto-suficientes se acercó mucho a Storybrooke. Si bien los habitantes solían salir y existían para el mundo exterior en la medida que lo necesitaba, existía un pacto para evitar el ingreso del resto a los dominios. Cuidar la magia era una prioridad. Normalmente, el aislamiento en que vivía el pueblo conseguía mantenerlo a salvo, pero en otras ocasiones había sucedido que por descuidos o por voluntad algunas personas habían entrado, como Greg Mendel.

Así que Hope contó que sus madres y Rumple lo resolvieron con un hechizo que hacía que quien intentará entrar al pueblo acabará saliendo de él. Era como una especie de espejo mágico que hacía que quien traspasará los limites, sin notarlo por la falta de percepción de la magia, volvía al punto de inicio. Contuvieron así a los visitantes y los mismos vieron pasar por su vera durante varios años los coches provenientes del pueblo como simples vehículos de paso por la carretera. Al tercero se marcharon sin saber nada sobre aquel pueblo aislado. Hope le dio a Rumple la pista para encontrarlo, un libro grueso y de piel amarronada que tenía una gema, un lapislázuli en su portada. Rumple estudio el hechizo y estuvo de acuerdo con las tres brujas que podrían distorsionar el hechizo para hacer que cuando los oscuros quisieran pasar por el límite volvieran a Storybrooke. Si lo sellaban con un glifo de sangre, aunque supieran el hechizo no podrían romperlo, no sin poseer la sangre que lo había forjado.

La noche cayó presurosa y fue decisión colectiva dejar a un lado aquello de estar planificando como detener una maldición, por un momento de descanso. Los nietos de Snow y David decidieron quedarse con ellos. Emma y Regina llegaron a la mansión después de la hora de cenar. Emma al entrar caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer.

-Ven – le pidió a Regina.

La morena se acercó suspirando a su lado y se sentó más elegantemente, pero luego se dejó llevar por la desgana apoyando el cuerpo sobre Emma.

-Vaya día – murmuró – y mañana será peor.

-Ha sido un día de demasiadas emociones – concordó Emma - ¿cómo llevas lo que Hope nos pidió?

-Cómo puedo – fue la respuesta de la morena – sé que tiene sentido lo que dice, pero me duele pensar en que desaparecerá.

-Lo sé, aún no consigo entender que se resigne a desaparecer.

-Quisiera que pudiera volver a su casa.

-Y yo – Emma suspiró con desamparo.

-La echaré de menos – confesó Regina.

-Lo sé – la sheriff le dio un beso en la frente - ¿te he dicho ya que eres hermosa?

-Swan – la morena sonrió de medio lado - ¿te ha dado consejos tu madre?

-No, pero tengo ojos y te veo cada hora que pasa más y más hermosa.

-¿Sólo cada hora? – instigó divertida Regina.

-¿Cada minuto?

-Si no lo sabes tú – Regina se asombró cuando Emma como toda respuesta la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó sobre ella, las dos mirándose.

-Cada segundo, mi amor – fue su respuesta antes de incorporar su torso para alcanzar la boca de la morena. Regina se estremeció y no fue solo por la admiración que le manifestaban esos labios jugueteando con los suyos, sino por la incapacidad que Emma tenía para silenciar aquellos motes cariñosos.

Los dedos de Emma rozaron su cadera y se colaron bajo su blusa dejándole allí donde tocaban un sendero caluroso. Abrió su boca y dejó que Emma la invadiera con un contacto húmedo y jadeante. Se sentía deseosa de sentirla, predispuesta a vulnerar su sistema de defensas. A dejar de luchar. Unos roces suaves y exploratorios de Emma más tarde la rubia se separó mirándola y notando los ojos cerrados de la morena, su pecho subiendo y bajando alternativamente.

Cuando Regina abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada clara de Emma esperándola dócilmente. Sus labios se abrieron y acarició su rostro con fascinación. Regina sabía que estaba a punto de oír algo y por el nivel de abstracción que la rubia mostraba, tenía que ser algo importante.

-Te amo, Regina – lo pronunció lento. No es que ellas no supieran que lo que las unía era amor, pero oírlo o decirlo era un asunto demasiado reciente para no generar una sensación explosiva. Regina apoyó su frente en la de Emma con la respiración agitada, como si estuviera agotaba cuando, en realidad, estaba intimidada por todos las emociones que sentía fluir en su cuerpo, La rubia la confortó con una caricia que gritaba comprensión – ven, subamos a tu habitación, vamos a dormir que ha sido un día demasiado largo.

-No.

La respuesta de Regina fue contundente y seria. Emma tragó saliva - ¿quieres que me vaya a dormir a mi habitación?

-No.

La rubia pareció confusa - ¿no quieres dormir?

-No.

-¿Qué quieres?

Regina en lugar de relajarse parecía más agitada – quiero estar contigo.

-Estás conmigo.

-No, me refiero a que no quiero una cita, no la necesito – dijo la morena repentinamente – no necesito una cita para saber que me amas, no quiero perder el tiempo con esas convenciones, Emma – Regina suspiró – si nos va bien y Hope tiene razón, sé que habrá tiempo para las costumbres.

-Regina, habrá tiempo – le aseguró la rubia – lo lograremos como siempre, no te obligues a hacer esto sólo porque te sientas amenazada.

-No me obligo, no lo entiendes – Regina se separó del cuerpo de Emma y se detuvo de pie, enfrente – a lo que me estoy obligando es a no vivirlo y solo porque soy tonta, Emma, porque soy una absoluta idiota que intenta, por orgullo o quien sabe por qué, evitar lo que deseo.

-¿Y qué deseas, mi amor? – Emma se puso de pie y la contempló con cariño.

-A ti – Regina soltó aire audiblemente – hazme el amor, Emma – se pegó a su cuerpo ávida de contacto - hazme el amor, por favor.


	17. "Y tanto que si"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +18! Dedicado a quienes lo estaban esperando! cruzando los dedos para que les guste... Alertado quedan del contenido adulto!

Capitulo 17: "Y tanto que si"

Emma Swan había escuchado cosas en su vida, muchas cosas. Desde que era pequeña aprendió a entender la amargura del desdén en la voz de las personas, la lasitud de la indiferencia. Aprendió a reconocer aquellas palabras que duelen como un golpe en la nariz así como identificó demasiado pronto el cinismo y el engaño. Los aprehendió de memoria porque usarlos fue vital. Se ilusionó y la rompieron, la abandonaron. Así que hizo lo que debía, volver a las viejas manías que tan bien conocía. Podía reconocer a los mentirosos, porque una mentirosa sabe reconocerse en los demás. Era lo que era y lo había asimilado. Solitaria y siempre al filo de la mediocridad.

No tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía el cariño hasta que Henry Mills golpeó su puerta el día que cumplió los 28 años. No tenía idea de cómo se sentía estar arropada y protegida hasta que Mary Margaret y David la comenzaron a llamar hija. No tenía idea lo que significaba la lealtad hasta que la vivió de la mano de muchos personajes de cuentos de hadas que luchaban en un mundo sin magia. No conocía la alegría, ni tampoco las buenas intenciones. No conocía la redención hasta que no conoció a la madre adoptiva de su hijo. No habría conocido la fe si no fuera por el pequeño que ahora era un joven y que, sin conocerla de nada, había depositado su vida en sus manos obligándola a creer.

Y ahora se daba cuenta que, a pesar de lo que aprendió dentro y fuera de Storybrooke, le quedaba algo más para descubrir. Emma sabía que estaba enamorada de Regina, joder que lo sabía muy bien. La había padecido muchísimo. Cuando llegó, esa morena imponente que actuaba para preservar lo suyo, le había causado muchísimos disgustos. La detestaba, pero al mismo tiempo le producía una excitación que rompió por completo los límites de su libido. Esa desafiante mirada le provocaba una lujuria desbordante, tanta que en muchas ocasiones la hubiera empotrado contra una pared y follado rabiosamente. Esa sensual figura y manejada indiferencia eran un cóctel con el que se había agitado deletreando en silencio las letras de su nombre, una por una. Regina, Regina, Regina. Había balbuceado su nombre una noche cualquiera sin saber que la soñaría por el resto de las que quedaban, aunque quisiera arrancársela de los deseos a toda costa.

No podría precisar el momento en que la lujuria permutó en algo distinto. En cierto momento, dejo de pensar a Regina como un contrincante y la identificó como una aliada. Una madre luchadora que habría dado su vida a cambio de la del hijo de ambas. Ese vínculo confundió la sed de su cuerpo y la transmutó en un deseo que traspasaba lo físico. Quería hacerla suya, pero no solamente por un desahogo primitivo, quería pertenecer. Pertenecer a la vida de esa mujer. Fueron amigas y cada paso que dieron, fuera un traspié o no, se enamoraba de ella un poco más, pero también se alejaban. Hasta que Hope aparcó a unos metros de ella en un escarabajo igual al suyo para darle una bofetada a esa realidad disforme en la que se había sumido.

No puedo retener el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Surgió de su cuerpo como un jadeo intenso y desenfadado. Aquí y ahora, con Regina pidiéndole que la hiciera suya, aprendía una nueva sensación. Esa a la que llamaban locura de amor. Porque Emma Swan estaba loca de amor y Regina Mills era la fuente de su desquicio. Regina Mills era quién le había enseñado que las definiciones establecidas para las palabras amor, lujuria, deseo y felicidad se habían escrito sin conocerla. Se habían escrito sin saber cómo una mirada o una frase de Regina podían quebrar el límite de cualquiera de esos conceptos y llevarlos a otro nivel.

Uno donde las sensaciones nacían en el interior y se extendían hasta que podían notarse en la superficie.

Levantó las manos sin dejar de pestañear y acarició su rostro, sintiendo la piel caliente de la morena en sus dedos. Sus labios se abrieron y soltaron la única palabra que parecía sacudir todo su ser – Regina – lo pronunció bajito, como si fuera un secreto y cuando las letras se sucedieron quiso seguir escuchando su nombre – Regina – repitió notando como la morena la contemplaba tratando de entender – Regina, Regina, Regina – lo dijo tres veces, como cuando la llamaba en silencio, y la mencionaba detuvo su errática mirada en sus ojos, buscando la razón de tanto afán por su nombre.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Tembló cuando escuchó el apodo. Ese pequeño desliz lo volvió todo mucho más real. Su cariño. Quería ser su cariño. ¡Joder! Quería serlo todo. La besó con todo el cuerpo, los labios se tocaron primero, pero Emma no tenía suficiente con ese contacto. Regina agradeció la fuerza que la rubia tenía en los brazos cuando se sintió sus pies despegar del suelo. Envolvió la cintura de Emma con sus piernas comenzado un beso cargado de necesidad.

-Sofá – susurró pensando en que con caer de espaldas le valía.

-Cama – un gruñido muy gutural se dejó oír desde la boca de la rubia. Regina no pudo evitar gemir en la boca de Emma y adoró la forma en la que su rubia sincronizó las largas zancadas que dio al cuarto con fricciones de su lengua. Se sentía a punto de alcanzar su punto más álgido de excitación.

Cayeron sobre la cama con apuro y Emma dejó de besarla para lamer desde abajo hacia arriba el lóbulo de su oreja, lo mordisqueó y luego lo apretó entre sus labios – me vuelves loca, mi amor, me estoy conteniendo para no arrancarte la ropa y hacerte mía – le susurró.

Regina soltó un pequeño bufido – la pregunta sería ¿por qué te contienes?

Emma se dedicó a marcar su cuello con los dientes y, aunque Regina sabía que habría una marca en la mañana, no pudo evitar gemir y apretarse más contra esa boca posesiva. Su cadera se levantó frotándose contra el muslo de la sheriff y en ese momento fue consciente de la brutal humedad entre sus piernas. Emma notó el roce y se deshizo de la blusa de Regina, para luego quitarle el sujetador exponiendo los pechos de la morena, con destreza. Se incorporó sobre el los codos, para contemplarla lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Ve algo que le gusta, Señorita Swan? – le preguntó luchando para destronar esa estúpida chaqueta roja que ahora solo era un estorbo.

Emma sonrió de medio lado – y tanto que si – confesó antes de lanzarse a su boca, invadirla y recrearse succionando su lengua.

La espalda de Regina se arqueó significativamente cuando los pulgares de Emma rozaron con sutileza sus pezones. Emma aprovechó el cambio de postura, para caminar libremente por su cuello amasando suavemente los pechos de la morena y friccionando la palma abierta contra los estimulados pezones. Los dedos firmes se apretaban contra la piel sensible de la alcaldesa. La rubia repartió besos hasta el nacimiento del escote y se detuvo para mirar el rostro de la alcaldesa. La morena notó la inactividad y se obligó a abrir los ojos. La media sonrisa de Emma le anunció que estaba esperando ese momento. El sexo de Regina palpitó con potencia cuando, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, la rubia abrió la boca y golpeó uno de sus pezones húmedamente, pellizcando el otro en el proceso.

Todas las neuronas de Regina se apagaron y sintió que perdía el conocimiento, pero por mucho que deseaba cerrar los ojos, hacerlo le parecía una traición a sus sentidos. Era imposible dejar de ver a Emma rodear aquel bulto con su lengua rítmicamente hasta hundirlo en su boca y succionar. Regina gimió acaloradamente.

-¡Joder, Emma, si!

La alcaldesa prácticamente nunca blasfemaba, menos aún con palabras que no le pertenecían al reino del que procedían. Solo que hoy en esa postura con Emma golpeteando su pecho con la lengua en medio de una continua succión, no las tenía todas consigo. La arrasaban sentimientos primitivos.

Con un sonoro 'plop', la rubia cambió de pecho y volvió a mostrar una devoción incondicional. Sus cuerpos se encumbraron sin que Emma se resignara a dejar de succionar. Se aferraba incluso con los dientes, haciendo que Regina gimiera en el borde exacto entre el placer y el dolor.

-Quiero sacarte la camiseta – sollozó y Emma refunfuñó soltando aquel manjar, dejándose hacer.

Pudo notar algún rastro de experiencia en la forma en que su morena le quitó el sujetador y con un movimiento raso pellizcó sus dos pezones ya erectos - ¿la reina solía llevar mujeres a su habitación? – preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-La reina siempre obtenía lo que quería y yo quise demasiadas cosas, incluidas algunas mujeres – Regina se mordió los labios cuando vio a Emma estirar su cuerpo para dejarle mayor acceso a sus pechos – nada tan maravilloso como tú – comentó asombrándose con las respuestas que el cuerpo de Emma liberaba espontáneamente - ¿usted también, Señorita Swan?

-Cuando me llamas así – Emma se dejó caer todo lo larga que era sobre Regina – me dan ganas de follarte salvajemente, amor.

La morena resopló - estoy deseándolo.

Emma comenzó a descender hacia el manjar que le había sido arrebatado recreándose en la curva de los senos de Regina con sus dedos – respondiendo a su pregunta, majestad, algunas mujeres han conocido los encantos de Emma Swan, pero nadie importante hasta el presente día – agachó su boca y volvió succionar con intensidad provocando que Regina jadeara. La succión se convirtió en un gruñido en el momento en que la boca se soltó de su agarre caminando por el estómago de la alcaldesa. Los dedos de Emma atraparon el cierre de la falda y la desprendieron con facilidad. Emma enganchó entre sus dedos el elástico de las bragas de la reina y, cuando las deslizó por esas piernas perfectas, se encontró gruñendo con hambre ante el aroma del sexo de Regina que llegó a su nariz.

-Reconozco que no la imaginaba así de salvaje, Señorita Swan – dijo Regina peleando con su cuerpo para no acercar su sexo a la sheriff.

-¿Me has imaginado antes?

-Y tanto que si – respondió Regina usando la misma frase que Emma algo antes.

La rubia gimió debido a la respuesta – ¿y qué has hecho con esa imaginación mientras tanto?

-¿Tengo que responder a eso?

Los dedos de Emma se deslizaron por la sedosa humedad de Regina – solo pensar en que pudieras tocarte así pensándome me hace estar a punto de tener un orgasmo – remarcó la palabra y luego jugueteó con sus dedos en la entrada de la morena que respondió levantando las caderas.

-¡Emma, por favor! – sus gemidos se mezclaban con las palabras.

-¿Qué quieres, mi amor?

-Lo sabes de sobra – susurró Regina – sabe de sobra que la necesito muy dentro y muy profundo, Señorita Swan.

Emma gruñó ronca a la provocación y la penetró con dos dedos haciendo que Regina soltará con grito de sorpresa. Salió de ella casi por completo y volvió a entrar en un único golpe potente. Repitió el movimiento y dejo los dedos rígidos amoldándose al interior de esa preciosa mujer que se retorcía debido a sus atenciones. Una y otra vez fue entrando para volver a salir, más rápido, pero sin perder la potencia. Su mano golpeaba una y otra vez la intimidad de Regina cuando entraba profundamente en su interior y aprovechaba el acercamiento para rozar con su pulgar el clítoris hinchado de Regina. La morena repetía su nombre, mitad a conciencia, mitad por lujuria.

-Más – susurró desesperadamente y Emma en el siguiente movimiento entro a su interior con tres de sus dedos, curvando el mayor y meneándolo suavemente. Regina se retorció sintiendo que iba a explotar – ¡Sí! – exclamó fuera de control – no te detengas.

Emma siguió entrando y saliendo de la alcaldesa. Supo que iba a escalar hacia el clímax cuando las caderas de Regina se irguieron y comenzaron un movimiento oscilatorio desordenado. Se mantuvo firme en su movimiento y dejo que el cuerpo de Regina se frotara presuroso, aprovechando su boca abierta para atrapar su lengua y succionarla con el mismo ritmo en que sus dedos la penetraban. La tensión en las paredes alrededor de los dedos de Emma le anunció que su reina estaba llegando. La morena tuvo un orgasmo caliente y húmedo que se derramó por sus dedos, gritando su nombre y cayendo de espaldas poco después. Sin sacar los dedos de su interior, acercó el rostro al sexo de Regina y aspiró con fuerza. Se relamió. Liberó los dedos notando el quejido que la morena soltó, quejido que se volvió contracción cuando la lengua de Emma le recorrió todo el sexo desde la entrada hasta su clítoris.

-Oh, por favor.

Emma volvió a pasar su lengua por el sexo de la morena y chasqueó húmedamente antes de decir – sabrosa, más de lo que cabía esperar.

Regina se irguió para ser la testigo especial de aquel espectáculo extraordinario de Emma entre sus piernas. El brillo de su barbilla que conjuntaba con su sexo y esa lengua endiabla que la lamía mezclando saliva y humedad. Su clítoris latiendo enloquecido – vas a ser mi muerte – susurró antes de volver a entregarse a las mareas de un segundo orgasmo que le arrebató el aire y toda la fuerza que poseía, y que poco antes había utilizado para sostener el cabello de Emma con vigor para que no dejara de lamer.

Se quedó muy quieta. Tan quieta que cualquiera pudiera pensar que se había dormido, pero solo estaba en letargo producto del placer que había sentido. Placer que no tenía ningún episodio comparable en el pasado. "Y esta fue solo la primera vez", fue su único pensamiento. Había demandado a Emma que le hiciera el amor y a cambio la sheriff la había elevado a otro mundo. Notó el peso del cuerpo de Emma hundirse a su lado y sus manos acariciar su rostro.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró la mirada dulce de Emma – te adoro, Regina, creo que ahora mismo tu belleza y mi amor por ti han subido varios niveles – Emma le dejo saborear su propio sabor con un beso lento y medido.

Regina se incorporó sobre su lado derecho y acarició los hombros de Emma. Desabrochó el botón de sus jeans y dejó que fuera la sheriff la que se los quitará, arrastrando las botas con ellos - ¿te has mojado, Emma? – le preguntó jugueteando con el borde de sus bragas.

-¿Tengo que responder a eso? – la sheriff sonrió de medio lado – estoy empapada Regina, esas bragas se van a la basura.

-No me importará comprarte nuevas si debemos descartar las anteriores por lo mucho que te excitas conmigo – Regina se las quitó deslizándolas hasta el borde de la cama y las arrojó lejos – quiero probarte, Emma – anunció con lujuria.

-No tienes que preguntar – fue la respuesta de la sheriff que le invitó abriendo las piernas.

Regina soltó aire al ver la entrega que Emma parecía dispuesta a ofrecer. Se mordió el labio. ¿Cuánto había estado deseando esto? ¿Quién pudiera precisarlo? Su sexo latió mientras se arrastraba prodigando besos en los muslos de la rubia – Tan mojada – murmuró al pasar su dedo por los labios húmedos de Emma.

Llevó su dedo a la boca y la saboreó – exquisita – suspiró profundo viendo la anticipación en los ojos de Emma – puede que no pueda controlarme – advirtió.

-Y yo puede que te dure un segundo, eres demasiado sexy – respondió Emma – me tienes al borde del precipicio con esos orgasmos.

-Me da igual, Señorita Swan, mi único deseo es sentir como se viene en mi boca.

Decir que Emma dio un respingo ante la voz gutural de Regina que comprobaba ese deseo es lo de manos, considerando el grito que dio cuando la lengua de la alcaldesa tocó su intimidad y golpeó su clítoris. El ritmo comenzó contenido, pero poco a poco creció hasta volverse febril. Emma tuvo que dividir su resistencia entre las caricias que Regina le prodigaba y la forma en que podía verla gemir con los ojos cerrados, mientras la devoraba.

-¡Joder, joder, joder! – gritó cuando Regina aceleró los movimientos de su lengua y metió sus dedos profundamente en ella – no voy a aguantar, Regina, me voy a venir.

Como toda respuesta, la morena succionó su clítoris y lo golpeó con la lengua atrapado en su boca. Emma dio un brinco intenso y Regina tuvo que retenerla donde estaba con la mano en su trasero para que no se le escapara. Emma encorvó el cuerpo apretándose más contra la boca de Regina. La alcaldesa sentía su propia necesidad molestándola otra vez y supo que aquella noche estaba lejos de terminar. Iba a hacer el amor con Emma todas las veces que fuera necesario hasta que no tuvieran nada más para dar.

La rubia se dejó caer con golpe seco y abrió la boca para buscar aire con desespero. Antes de que pudiera alabar a la diosa que la había hecho perder el conocimiento por un segundo producto del placer, el cuerpo de Regina reptó y se abrazó a ella clavando sus uñas en su espalda y causándole una conmoción allí donde se arrastró – estoy loca por ti, Emma – le susurró – te amo.

-¿Qué puede ser mejor para coronar una noche como esta que el amor de mi vida diciéndome que me ama? – Emma sonrió encantada por la revelación.

-¿Quién le dijo que la noche está terminando? – Regina frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Emma.

-¿Quién lo dijo? – Emma sonrió, envolviendo la intimidad de Regina con una de sus manos – solo presiento que antes de que termine me lo habrás repetido otra vez, morena mía.

-Puede que, incluso, más – anunció Regina arqueando la espalda para que la caricia de Emma se volviera más intensa. 

 

 

Y bien... qué tal? que se haya dejado leer es lo que espero.


	18. El mundo que ya no existe más

Este es el primero de los 3 capítulos finales. Puede que nos toque epilogo, pero antes que nada hay que terminar... 

 

Capítulo 18: El mundo que ya no existe más

Emma y Regina desayunaban o lo intentaban por segunda vez. La primera se había visto interrumpida por una sheriff necesitada de provocar un orgasmo sobre el sofá. Un cariñito por aquí, otro por allí y Regina acabó agitando las caderas contra esas atrevidas manos firmes de Emma Swan. Parecía que no tenían fondo para estos asuntos.

Cuando escucharon la puerta, por suerte, estaban ocupadas con el café. La morena suspiró aliviada por haber contenido sus ganas de segunda ronda. La voz de Henry rebotó en la estancia de la sala.

-Mamás.

-En la cocina – contestó Regina.

El joven entró sonriendo seguido de cerca por su hermana – nos alegramos profundamente de encontrarlas vestidas – dijo.

-¡Henry! – Regina se sintió avergonzada por aquel comentario y un poco descubierta.

-Buenos días – agregó Hope sonriendo - ¿hay café?

-Has tomado cappuccino esta mañana – le reprochó su hermano.

-¿Y qué? Necesito energía – aseguró la rubia pequeña - ¿hay tortitas a lo Emma?

-Por supuesto – dijo la sheriff – tortitas a lo Emma – anunció mostrando las tortitas con chispas de chocolate.

Hope sonrió de medio lado – así que ustedes no han perdido el tiempo anoche, ¿no?

-Pero ¿qué dices? – Emma se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

-Cada mañana que mi madre hace sus famosas tortitas es porque está encantada con el resultado de la noche y necesitada de comida fuerte – señaló sin inmutarse.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – quiso saber Regina con disgusto.

-Duermo en el cuarto de al lado, mamá – Hope se cuadró de hombros.

Regina apuntó que la próxima debía insonorizar el cuarto, sobre todo si los hijos estaban en casa. Y nada de sofá sin tener las puertas aseguradas con pasador. Se imaginaba lo que hubiera sucedido si las pillaban haciéndolo en la sala.

-Además, mamá – Hope le dio un golpe a Emma – serás bruta – la regañó – mira como le has dejado el cuello – señaló las marcas violáceas y Regina en un pase rápido las borró – no – la chica se quejó – con lo divertido que hubiera sido ir señalándolas.

-¡Jovencita! – la morena se puso muy firme – no quiero volver a oír sobre este tema, es una asunto de su madre y mío, ni un comentario más.

Henry tuvo que aguantarse la risa – pues entonces no diremos nada sobre las potenciales consecuencias de sus juegos de trasnoche – ambos hermanos se rieron.

-¿Consecuencias? ¿Qué consecuencias? – preguntó Emma.

-Esas huella que tanto nos preocupan han disminuido de tamaño anoche – Henry se cuadró de hombros – Leroy estuvo flipando y llamando al abuelo toda la madrugada, no desaparecieron, pero cambiaron.

-Eso es estupendo – observó Emma sintiéndose aliviada.

-¿Suponen que es porque nosotras...? – Regina se señaló a ella y a Emma – estuvimos...

-No se te ocurra decirlo – la cortó Hope -, pero creo que lo están logrando.

No consiguieron ni sonreír cuando un temblor sacudió toda la casa y tuvieron que tomarse de lo más cercano para no salir despedidos.

-Has hablado demasiado pronto – gritó Henry por encima del ruido que reino en el ambiente – ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-No lo sé, pero no parece algo bueno – Regina tomó la mano de Henry y tiró de él para sacarlo de la cocina, no sin antes asegurarse de que Emma protegía a Hope.

El teléfono de la sheriff comenzó a sonar incesantemente. Emma vio la foto de su madre y su hermano en la pantalla. Atendió.

-Mamá – hizo una pausa – no, no tengo idea – escuchaban la voz de Snow en la línea justo en el momento que el temblor se detuvo – vaya, parece que se detuvo, debemos ir ya a los limites, nos vemos – cortó la llamada.

No tomaron la opción rápida para no dejar a Henry atrás, por mucho que trataron de convencerlo de que no fuera. Con Hope ni lo intentaron. Al legar a los limites aquello era un desastre. Las cuatro marchas se habían expandido terriblemente y por toda la zona estaba plagado de aquellos engendros endemoniados.

Rumple peleaba con ellas lanzando impulsos mágicos y Hook junto a David le cuidaban las espaldas. Zelena apareció en un fogonazo verde.

-Hay que lanzar el hechizo de contención – gritó – son los oscuros.

-Debo ir al pueblo – dijo Regina – asegurarme de que todos puedan estar a salvo.

-Belle y Snow se están encargando de eso – le respondió Zelena – vendrán ni bien terminen.

Rumple las vio y comenzó a vociferar – sheriff, Regina, necesitamos ayuda.

-Iré a poner el hechizo en los límites – avisó la pelirroja y el libro apareció en el suelo a sus pies con un pase de las manos del ser oscuro.

Cuando lo iba a tomar, unas manos se lo arrebataron – yo lo lanzaré – dijo Hope determinada.

-No, no debes – Zelena quiso impedírselo, pero Hope no se dejó amedrentar – se requiere magia, quién sabe si podrás lanzarlo.

-Claro que puedo – Hope se exasperó – voy a lanzarlo del otro lado, Henry acompáñame – le pidió la chico, vió como Rumple iba a decirle algo – te he oído ayer, cocodrilo – le dijo divertida – no fallaré.

-Vuelve pronto – le pidió la morena tomándose un segundo. Hope asintió y les hizo la venia.

Hope y Henry se subieron al escarabajo – sigo sin creerme que tengas mi edad y ya te dejen conducir – Henry frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te dijo que tenía tu edad? Tengo un año más que tú – comentó la rubia viendo como Henry la miraba de arriba abajo, sorprendido – soy bajita, vale – la joven aceleró mientras lo vociferaba.

Miró por el retrovisor y vio como sus madres se peleaban con un montón de esas cosas. Las manos le temblaron. Sabía que no tenía mucha energía y esperaba poder volver a verlas, pero si no lo hacía se despediría a través de Henry y ya. Tenía una misión.

Cuando estuvo lejos del campo de batalla de los hechiceros, viró a la derecha rumbo al siguiente punto del límite. Aminoró y colocó el coche girado a la derecha.

-Voy a necesitar que me sostengas el libro – le pidió a su hermano y tomando la daga se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano poniendo una mueca de dolor. Dejo caer algo de sangre en el borde – ¿tienes algún recipiente? ¿Cualquier cosa?

Henry revisó sus bolsillos - ¿para qué quieres un recipiente? – sacó un pañuelo de dentro.

-Dámelo –dijo Hope – enrollándoselo en el corte – escúchame, Henry, si luego de lanzar el hechizo no lo logro...

-¡Ey! ¿Qué estás diciendo? – se enfadó Henry – claro que lo conseguirás.

-Vale, pero si algo sale mal, debes darle el pañuelo a tus madres, cuando necesiten contrarrestar el hechizo de rechazo necesitaran la sangre que hay en él, vale – le explico – promételo.

-Lo conseguirás.

-Tú solo promételo – insistió.

-Lo prometo – dijo el chico con ansiedad.

Hope recitó mentalmente el hechizo y concentró su magia en conseguir su intención. Giró las puntas de sus dedos formando una estela roja que formo un circulo concéntrico con el que luego formo un triskel como había indicado Rumple. Respiró profundamente y soltó su magia en lo soltó sobre el símbolo. Una fina película roja se formó alrededor de ella como si se tratará de una cúpula que los contenía. Henry observó maravillado la capacidad mágica de su hermana esparciéndose alrededor de ellos y manteniendo a los humanos seguros.

-Es genial, Hope – dijo dándose la vuelta hacia donde estaba su hermana y su sonrisa se borró - ¡Hope! – gritó al verla desmayada sobre la carretera. Buscó su pulso y seguía allí, débil, pero seguía.

Como pudo la subió al coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor - ¡Mierda! – vociferó dándole un golpe al volante, pasó la llave para tratar de serenarse – venga, trasto, venga – rogó angustiosamente cuando el motor se ahogó – debería haber prestado más atención a mamá cuando intentaba enseñarme.

-Tienes – la voz de Hope sonó muy débilmente – tienes que apretar el embrague a la vez, a veces le cuesta arrancar, pero es un buen coche.

Henry intentó lo que le decía y el coche se encendió – lo hice – dijo – no te preocupes, te llevaré con nuestras madres.

Hope sonrió tristemente – lo sé – cerrando los ojos.

-Hope – la chica suspiró – te voy a llevar con ellas, por favor, aguanta.

Regina y Emma vieron aquella cúpula de magia formarse y esparcirse por todo su alrededor.

-Lo hizo – dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

-Si.

-Eso no va a impedir que salgamos – la ser oscuro primigenia apareció delante de ellas – conseguiremos anular el hechizo cuando acabemos con ustedes.

-No te será tan fácil – dijo Regina y las hechiceras intercambiaron golpes mágicos.

-Sea lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, no nos impedirá arrebatar este mundo para la oscuridad – más sombras avanzaron sobre ellos y a los hechiceros les costaba cada vez más contenerlos – el mundo de los humanos sin magia nos pertenecerá tarde o temprano – exclamó Nimue viendo como la oscuridad brotaba a borbotones por las aperturas.

El escarabajo amarillo dio un frenazo casi al borde de salirse de la carretera - ¡MAMÁ! – gritó Henry sacando a Hope del coche como pudo - ¡REGINA! ¡EMMA! – volvió a gritar y consiguió la atención a duras penas.

-No – la voz de la muchacha se dejó escuchar sobre su hombro y Henry no pudo aguantar más su peso cayendo de rodillas con un quejido. Apoyó a su hermana como pudo sobre la carretera y sostuvo su torso para verle la cara. Ella negó con la cabeza antes de agregar – déjalas, tienen que salvar este mundo, Henry, y tienen que cumplir su promesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué promesa? – preguntó el chico.

-La de no volver a hacerlo, no deben salvarme, me lo prometieron.

Henry levantó la vista y observó a sus madres viéndolas concentrarse en derrotar aquella amenaza. Notó los signos de tensión de sus cuerpos y en un sencillo movimiento de su rostro pudo ver las lágrimas de Regina rodar por su rostro.

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! – clamó por encima del ruido de la oscuridad - ¡ME NIEGO!

-¡Basta Henry! – la voz de su hermana se recobró solo para soltarle una pulla que él sintió como una coche pasándole por encima.

Lejos del centro de la situación, David luchaba para dominarse. No sabía qué sucedía con exactitud, pero veía la tristeza en los ojos de su hija e intuía que algo malo estaba sucediendo al ver que nadie iba a socorrer a la chiquilla que perdía color segundo a segundo.

Snow había conseguido dejar a salvo a toda la población en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Con los niños bajo el cuidado de la abuela, las hadas y los enanos, ella y Belle se dirigieron al final de aquel mundo en busca de aquel lugar que los demás defendían. No esperaban poder hacer mucho, pero harían lo que pudieran. Nunca pensó que llegaría justo a tiempo para ver a su nieto sostener el cuerpo inerte de Hope.

-¡Hope! – la llamó notando la inactividad de su cuerpo – cariño, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada lanzándose a su lado.

-Se ha desgastado, se está muriendo – la voz de Henry le partió el corazón a su abuela - ¡REGINA! – gritó - ¡TE LO RUEGO! NO LA DEJES MORIR – rompió a llorar como un niño pequeño que no encuentra consuelo - ¡EMMA! – suplicó con la voz rota.

-¡No puedo! – el cuerpo de la salvadora estalló en un profundo rayo blanco que hizo retroceder todas las sombras a su alrededor – no quiero que se vaya – anunció girándose hacia donde estaba Hope. La mano de Regina la retuvo – no me hagas hacer esto – le pidió.

Regina estalló en lágrimas y se abrazó a ella buscando su perdón – lo prometimos.

-Pero ¿por qué? – Snow se puso de pie sin poder creer que no hicieran nada. La palidez del rostro de su nieta sería una maldición de la que nadie se iba a recuperar. Los buenos nunca abandona a los suyos - ¡EMMA! ¡REGINA! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡POR QUÉ NO LA AYUDAN!

-¡NO PODEMOS! – Zelena apretó los dedos hasta que estuvieron blancos y lloró amargamente en el puño de su blusa – se lo prometimos, joder, ¿por qué lo prometimos? Eres de lo peor, Hope – le reclamó con la voz llena de desencanto.

La chica suspiró – lo sé, lo siento – murmuró sin que pudieran escucharla.

-¡No me importa esa estúpida promesa! Quédate conmigo, por favor – le pidió el muchacho.

-Cuando Emma y Regina tengan a su pequeña, prométeme que la cuidaras como mi hermano cuidaba de mi – le pidió – y no te olvides del pañuelo, ¿vale?

Snow imaginó el dolor que debían sentir Regina y Emma teniendo que dejar morir a su pequeña – No es justo – repitió – no tiene que ser así, deberíamos salvarte y devolverte a tu mundo. ¿Por qué no nos dejas salvarte, pequeña?

-¿Su mundo? –Nimue parecía muy divertida con el drama familiar – su mundo desapareció permanentemente esta semana, ¿acaso no fueron ustedes? Ese mundo, el otro Storybrooke no existe más – soltó con diversión.

-¿Desaparecido? – repitió David en forma de pregunta.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que pensar o que hacer, además de luchar para que aquellos engendros no se salieran de control.

-¿Ves? – Hope le habló a su hermano – ya no importa, no hay mundo a dónde volver – cerró los ojos soltando dos lagrimas enormes de perdida.

 

 

Aunque empezará muy arriba, me consta que ha sido un sube y baja esta vez. Que sepan que me costó mucho escribirlo y lloré mientras lo hacía. Ojala haya podido transmitirles este sentimiento.


	19. El Equilibro de los mundos alternos

Capítulo 19: El equilibrio de los mundos alternos

 

Nimue se regodeaba con el drama familiar que se desarrollaba paralelamente a los acontecimientos centrales de su existencia. Cuando la oscuridad notó que la maldición se retraía, ellos, los seres que la utilizaban supieron que debían actuar con prisa. La peste que acaba con los mundos no iba a ayudarles a parasitar nada, contrario a lo esperado se había detenido y restauraba lentamente los mundos que destruyó. Excepto el primero que, incluso para intriga de los oscuros, había desaparecido completamente. No había nada que les interesará especialmente en ese mundo, por lo que dilucidar lo ocurrido no era prioritario. Con este Storybrooke era suficiente.

Pero debían actuar antes de que la salvadora consiguiera que los mundos se reabsorbieron. La mayor amenaza a sus planes vivía en el pueblo que pensaban invadir, pero también la mejor oportunidad. Los experimentos del ser oscuro conocido como Rumplestiltskin, les fueron trasmitidos a través de la propia magia negra. Ahora sabían que podrían dominar las huellas y convertirlas en pujantes brotes de criaturas envilecidos que solo querían sorber energía vital. Se adelantaron a lo establecido porque los planes habían cambiado. Sin maldición no tenía sentido esperar.

Contempló la desazón de los guardianes de aquel paraje perdido y no se abstuvo de reír con sorna – es increíble la capacidad para generar debilidad que tiene el amor, que tiene el anhelo – respiró profundamente – este mundo nos otorgará una fuente mejor e inagotable de poder, listo para ser cosechado.

-Nadie te dijo que lo permitiríamos, estúpida – Regina caminó levantando las manos hacia el ser oscuro y lanzándole un rayo de magia morada que detuvo con pocos segundos de diferencia.

Nimue con un golpe de su cabeza la envió a volar lejos y Zelena se apresuró a levantar a Regina del suelo. El ser oscuro entonces cerró los ojos y se transfiguró en una legión de figuras inquietantes. Todos los oscuros partieron de su ser corpóreo y levantaron la voz haciendo que los habitantes de Storybrooke se taparan los oídos. Emma fue testigo presencial de aquel enloquecido coro que pronunció unas ininteligibles palabras.

-Nosotros, los seres amos de la oscuridad, traeremos la magia negra al mundo sin magia y romperemos el delgado margen que separa a la Tierra de la esencia y el poder mágico – Nimue hablaba exaltadamente sintiéndose omnipotente en aquel instante – poder que nosotros usaremos para reinar sobre ellos.

Los chasquidos de una nueva maldición se hallaban prestos para avanzar hacia la humanidad, contra la humanidad.

Nimue se materializó a un lado de Hope y con un único golpe de energía lanzó a quienes estaban alrededor lejos de ella. Desató el pañuelo que contenía la herida de la muchacha – sé que con esto bastará para romper el hechizo, puedo oler tu poderosa sangre en los confines de la cúpula que nos apresa.

Hope abrió los ojos otra vez y divisó el caos. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Rumple y este le hizo un gesto, era tan imperceptible que la joven dudó de lo que veían sus ojos. Quizás, estuviera delirando. Respiró profundamente - ¿Por qué? – preguntó tomando de la capa al ser oscuro - ¿por qué el mundo humano?

Nimue se puso de rodillas y acarició el lánguido rostro de la joven – desearía que tuvieras más tiempo para verlo – confesó.

-No quiero tu magia asquerosa – la desafió Hope.

-No pienso dártela tampoco – Nimue colocó su mano en el rostro de la chiquilla y una estela de magia llenó su ser entrando por las yemas de sus dedos – de hecho, voy a quitarte algunos minutos de esta vida.

Hope convulsionó, mientras parte de su vida le era arrebatada y respirar le dolía. Su corazón caminaba raudo a quedarse marchito. Emma se lanzó a por la oscura y un lazo invisible la ató en el aire impidiéndole moverse. Giró su rostro viendo como Regina y Zelena se alzaban del suelo en igualdad de condiciones. Rumple fue atado por aquellas cadenas blancas al suelo de la carretera e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar de dolor cuando se apretaron con intensidad en su cuerpo.

-¡HOPE! – gritó Emma viendo como la vida de su hija era otra vez devastada por aquel ruin ser que la despojaba de su magia.

-No te preocupes, Emma Swan, no voy a matarla todavía – Nimue acarició el cuerpo derrotado de una casi sin vida Hope y con una siniestra sonrisa – primero, voy a contestar a su pregunta porque me encanta su atención.

Hope trató de mirar a su alrededor, buscar a sus seres queridos, todos estaban vivos, pero indefensos y prisioneros de las sombras. Volvió a mirar a Rumple y vio su rostro descompuesto, pero le pareció que susurraba. ¿Qué intentaba decir?

-El reino sin magia es un mundo asombroso – Nimue comenzó un discurso dedicado a quienes querían, o no, escuchar – plagado de estos hombres – pronunció la palabra desdeñosamente como si fuera más bien un apelativo negativo – seres insignificantes, indignos, que, sin magia ni poder alguno, lo forjaron esclavizándose unos a otros con el paso de los siglos – la mujer suspiró con diversión – desde el comienzo de su historia, fueron dominándose unos a otros, condenándose a la extinción – levantó un dedo -, pero tienen una de las mejores virtudes: capacidad de resiliencia – indicó – se reciclan, se adaptan, crean nuevas manera de dominarse unos a otros porque ¡ufff! – se regodeó infinitamente – estos humanos tienen una ambición que no tiene parangón.

Los oscuros alzaron más la voz y aquella maldición que los amenazaba se encolerizó.

Nimue sonrió admirando a Hope – hay algo que me gusta de ellos, son extremadamente dóciles, unos pocos son los que nacen para liderar y a la mayoría les domina la ambición, incluso la locura – el oscuro primigenio hizo memoria – ustedes han convivido con esos humanos sin magia, saben de lo que habló – vociferó estruendosamente – los nombres que estos seres siempre recuerdan son los que han traído tragedia y dolor, los líderes que nadie olvida son los déspotas – meneó la cabeza – son inolvidables porque fueron ambiciosos, porque causaron miedo y huellas imborrables – se sacudió por entero – vamos a divertirnos tanto con estos humanos.

La maldición de oscuridad densa comenzó a invadirlo todo.

-Estos hombres sin magia, ambiciosos y supervivientes, pagaran altos precios por sus deseos, pero, cuando consigan recuperarse, volverán a por más, como siempre lo han hecho y nunca terminará nuestro reinado.

Agachó la mano y volvió a sorber magia de Hope.

Emma se crispó allí donde estaba y comenzó a menearse, rompiendo sus ataduras – no vas a matar a mi hija – exclamó alcanzando a Nimue con un rayo de magia blanca que la desestabilizó, pero no la redujo. Los oscuros dirigieron juntos sus energías y dieron de lleno a la salvadora. El cuerpo de Emma rebotó por el pavimento y quedó inerte a unos metros.

Regina se desesperó – Emma – gritó – Emma, mi amor -, pero la rubia no se movía.

Nimue se río del desespero de la morena – ay, el amor, el amor - hizo una mueca de indiferencia - Emma Swan, es poderosa, pero se deja dominar por el amor.

-Las emociones pueden ser poderosas - le aseguró la muchacha.

-Sólo si sabes utilizarlas - respondió Nimue. 

Hope observó cómo Hook conseguía arrastrarse hasta Rumplestiltskin. Lo vio blandir su garfio y cortar algunas de sus cadenas. Las sombras lo agobiaban, pero a duras penas David conseguía quitárselas de encimas a ambos blandiendo la espada como podía, más que como quería.

-El amor nos hace débiles, criatura – le dijo a Hope viendo sus ojos casi vacíos – ella solía ser una hechicera poderosa cuando era malvada y mírala ahora, es solo un objeto que el amor maneja a su antojo – señaló el cuerpo de Emma – y ella, la salvadora, que risa causa que solo quede ese despojo de la salvadora – Nimue se concentró en la mirada de la joven – tú piensas igual que yo, que tanto potencial se le queda grande a alguien que no sabe usarlo, como Emma Swan – le acarició el cabello – es una pena que no te quedé tiempo, me encantaría convertirte en mi esclava.

Hope observó una figura alzarse tras de Nimue – tienes razón en dos cosas, Nimue, a mí me queda poco tiempo – hizo una pausa para coger aire – y tienes razón, también, en qué tú y yo somos parecidas – susurró haciendo que la oscura tuviera que acercarse más – ambas subestimamos a la misma persona, pero no debes subestimar el amor de una madre, el amor de una mujer enamorada, el amor de una salvadora.

Nimue se estremeció al oír aquello y, cuando quiso ponerse de pie, un tremendo golpe de magia blanca la arrolló lanzándola al otro extremo de la carretera – no vas a dañar a mi familia – vociferó Emma con los ojos enrojecidos - ¡no vas a matar a mi hija! – la volvió a golpear.

Los lazos que habían atrapado a los hechiceros se rompieron y las sombras retrocedieron. Los oscuros comenzaron a elevar más la voz apurando a la maldición a hacerse fuerte.

Nimue se puso de pie y vio a Hope avanzar a duras penas hacia ella – nada impedirá que ella muera – le aseguró a Emma.

-Es verdad, pero te llevare conmigo, oscuro estúpido – Hope recordó las palabras de Rumple de un día atrás. "Hay un hechizo, es como un rebote, si lo conjuras frente a su enemigo podrás recurrir a la magia de alrededor para rematarlo. Lo usé para cerrar el hechizo de los vórtices". Hope sabía que ese gesto anterior de Rumple tenía como propósito el recordatorio. "Une ambas manos", la joven fue realizando los gestos a medida que los recordaba, "estira la derecha hacia arriba y la izquierda hacia abajo, has un movimiento ascendente y descendente, vuelve a unirlas, extiende tus dos dedos índices y sopla alrededor". Hope hizo el gesto a la perfección y los rayos de los cuatro hechiceros se conjugaron en el centro del símbolo. Un solo relámpago de energía emergió y pulverizó completamente a Nimue la cual dio un grito quejumbroso antes de convertirse en cenizas. Los oscuros implosionaron con ella y las sombras se desesperaron por volver a los vórtices.

-Emma – Regina llamó a su salvadora – juntas – dijo con confianza.

Se tomaron de las manos y conjuraron el poder más potente que había existido. Juntas, antes, eran las más poderosas. Juntas, ahora, eran invencibles. Las sombras no tuvieron nada que hacer cuando las arrasó el aura blanca del amor verdadero. La energía se coló por los vórtices y los fue debilitando. Ninguno tuvo dudas de que ellas, Emma y Regina, habían terminado de restaurar el equilibrio de los mundos alternos, consumiendo aquellas huellas. Destrozaron el inicio de la maldición e, incluso, aquel delgado escudo con el que Hope había sellado el lugar.

-Mamá, Má – Henry abrazó a sus madres – lo han conseguido.

-Lo hicieron – la voz de Hope sonó debilitada y confusa – ustedes lo lograron.

Apenas podía mantenerse en pie. David caminó hacia ella tratando de pillarla – te tengo – dijo, pero la chica se zafó de su agarre.

-No, no me toques abuelo – le pidió y levantó la mano para que no se le acercarán – tiene que ser así – dijo.

-Tu mundo, Hope, quizás lo hemos restaurado cariño – trató de razonar Regina.

Hope negó con la cabeza – no lo has hecho, mi mundo ya no existe, pero lo he entendido, por fin, lo he entendido – dijo. 

 

 

Bueno, bueno, nos queda 1 solito + 2 epilogos! Que piensan?


	20. Por nacimiento y por elección

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el final oficial, aunque nos quedan dos capitulos de Epilogo!
> 
> Espero que lo pudieran disfrutar un pelin! Besos

Capítulo 20: Por nacimiento y por elección

Sin los vórtices la calma comenzó a reinar alrededor. No había sombras, no había oscuridad, ni maldición, ni amenaza. El cielo azul brillaba sereno. Emma casi no se podía creer que lo hubieran solucionado. Lo achacaba a la ambición desmedida de los oscuros que les hicieron tomar malas decisiones. Ella lo había dicho, las emociones mal manejadas podían ser la perdición y resultaba que la ambición de lo oscuros, unido a la ansiedad en la que se habían visto sumidos los últimos tiempos, fueron lo que los llevaron a la perdición. Ellos se habían condenado a sí mismos. La maldición que estaba destruyendo la magia ya no existía. Ellas estaban juntas y el amor verdadero había conseguido alzarse victorioso.

Rumple abrazó a Belle aliviado y Hook suspiró sintiéndose eufórico. Todos se sentían serenos de haber puesto fin a aquella amenaza. El reino sin magia permanecía ignorante de lo cerca que estuvieron de un espiral de tragedia.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentían realmente felices?

Hope caminó a duras penas hasta donde estaba su familia y con las manos abiertas siguió pidiendo que no la tocaran – no, no me toquen, mi magia se desvanece – explicó – y la necesito.

-¡Cariño! Por favor – le rogó Regina – si te damos un poco de nuestra energía...

-¡No! No funciona así, recuerda, mamá, no olvides que lo prometiste – suplicó.

-No hay mundo donde ir, hija – Emma trató de hacerla entrar en razón – quédate con nosotros.

-¡BASTA, POR FAVOR! – Hope rompió en llanto – ¿No se dan cuenta lo duro que es decirles adiós? – sollozó inconsolable – no tienen idea de lo mucho que me cuesta dejarlos, pero ahora todo tiene sentido – repitió con una gesto de consuelo que nadie conseguía comprender.

-Hope... tu cuerpo – Henry notó que podía ver a través de su torso – está desapareciendo.

-Así tiene que ser – dijo ella – mi mundo desapareció y yo desaparezco con él porque no pertenezco a este lugar, a este momento – meneó la cabeza negando – me pase días enteros pensando por qué mis madres insistían en que fuera yo la que cruzará al otro Storybrooke, a este, no lo comprendí hasta que vi tu poder, Emma, y el poder que tienes cuando estas con Regina – derramó copiosas lágrimas, pero no cesó de sonreír – es por eso que estoy alegre a pesar de que me muero de tristeza, porque las he reconocido a las dos, lo he comprendido - repitió.

-¿Qué comprendiste, pequeña? – le preguntó Snow - ¿qué es eso que te hace sonreír a pesar de estar triste?

-El futuro, abuela, el futuro – Hope alzó los ojos al cielo – saber que no voy a perderme como si no hubiera existido – vio las miradas de desconcierto de sus madres – Regina – le llamó la atención -¿te acuerdas lo que te dije el día que me preguntaste si dos mundos alternos podían ser iguales?

La morena hizo un esfuerzo para recomponerse y contestar – que no, que no tendría sentido que dos mundos iguales existieran.

-Exacto.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Hope? – preguntó Emma.

-Que no voy a perderme, mamá, porque mi realidad, mi presente, es el futuro que les espera.

-¿Qué? – Henry pestañeó aparatosamente.

-Ellas lo sabían, ellas me enviaron a mí hasta aquí porque sólo yo podía restaurar la armonía de estos dos mundos paralelos que no conseguían coincidir y que fue lo que comenzó la maldición que nos trajo a este punto – Hope sonrió – mi Storybrooke es el fruto de un deseo – sollozó con fuerza en medio de un risa emocional – y supongo que yo también.

Regina comenzó a llorar cuando vio acercarse a la que había aprendido a querer como su hija – no sé si voy a poder – le confesó – no sé cómo voy a pensar en seguir sin verte otra vez.

-Me veras – le dijo – y pronto - levantó su mano y rozó el rostro de la salvadora, primero – soy hija tuya, Emma, porque mi mundo y yo fuimos tu deseo – Emma contuvo las lágrimas – nos deseaste desde la tristeza de sentirte hundida en un mundo que no querías y por eso tu deseo fue tan fuerte, porque resignada no tenías nada más que perder y nos anhelaste libremente – le explicó – quisiste ese Storybrooke en el que crecí, fue tu corazón el que lo inspiró, él que me dio el soplo de vida, una hija con la mujer que amabas.

-Una hija de las dos – confesó Emma – lo recuerdo.

-Lo sé, mamá, sé bien que lo recuerdas – Hope apoyó su frente suavemente en la de la sheriff – te he amado, mamá y más que te voy a amar cuando vuelva – Hope se separó de ella y miró a Regina – una hija de Emma y la mujer que amaba, porque cuando amas de verdad lo único que deseas es la felicidad de la otra persona – Hope apoyó su mano en el estómago bajo de la alcaldesa – por eso soy tu hija, Regina, hija de tus entrañas – la magia esencial se formó en la palma de la mano de la rubia más pequeña – todo lo que soy está guardado ahora en ti, lo necesario para volver a empezar.

Regina sintió como la magia de Hope la invadía y una conmoción restauraba su ser, formando algo que antes no estaba ahí – mi hija – dijo apoyando su mano donde antes estaba la de Hope.

-Por mi sangre corren sus genes, por nacimiento y por elección – Hope besó la frente de su madre morena – volveré a ti, pequeña y sin memorias – miró a las dos – tendrán que tener paciencia porque a veces seré un verdadero grano en el trasero – las tres sonrieron -, pero las voy a amar desde el primer segundo con todo mi corazón, mamás – les aseguró – ustedes siempre han sido mi modelo a seguir, quiero volver a sentirme orgullosa – respiró profundamente – cómo lo estoy de mi hermano mayor.

Henry que se había mantenido al margen, se acercó – Hope, te quiero tanto, no sé por qué si apenas te conozco, pero te quiero muchísimo.

Hope asintió – yo sé, yo también – sonrió – tengo que hacer algo – dijo – tío Killian – por un momento pareció que no conseguía enfocar bien nada de lo que veía – tío Killian – insistió apremiantemente.

-¡Ey! Aquí estoy, pequeña – le respondió el hombre – no te esfuerces más – le pidió.

-Tío, tengo que hacerlo, acércate a mí.

Killian vio como Hope dejaba caer su frente en la suya y un recuerdo perdido lo invadió – esa torre – admitió – yo he estado en esa torre, Hope.

Ella asintió – te prometí que cuando llegará el momento te lo diría, pues no tengo más tiempo – la jovencita le sonrió con dulzura – hace cuatro cumpleaños que mira sobre la torre y te espera llegar – le confesó.

-¿Quién?

-Tienes que ir, tío, pero lleva el medallón cerca de tu corazón – le suplicó – no vayas a olvidarlo – el hombre asintió – la dueña de esa torre no quiere que estés cerca, pero ella te necesita, lleva cuatro años echándote de menos, aunque no te conoce, aunque su madre le dice que no la quieres.

-Voy a ir, te lo prometo – le confirmó Killian.

-No me queda mucho tiempo – dijo Hope sintiendo como su cuerpo se fundía con el vacío – duele un poco, pero estoy feliz de que voy a volver, nos vamos a reencontrar otra vez.

Zelena estaba echa un mar de lágrimas y no se atrevía ni a mirarla. Perder a esa joven, a la hija de Regina y Emma, no era concebible en su sistema. Pensaba en su pequeña y en el dolor que le causaría perderla, en las veces que no la tuvo en sus brazos. Empatizaba con el dolor de los ojos de su hermana.

-Eres de lo peor, Hope – le reprochó cuando notó los ojos de la chica en ella.

-Lo sé, lo siento, tía Zelena, cuida de Robín, ¿sí? – la pelirroja asintió – te quiero.

Zelena quiso responderle, pero no le salía ninguna palabra. Ambas compartieron el silencio y las lágrimas. Cómplices. Abrió la boca y solo le salió una frase – que bajita que eres, por favor.

Hope estalló en risas y lágrimas por igual – ya sabes que lo bueno viene en frascos pequeños.

Snow se refugiaba en el cuello de David y gimoteaba por la nieta que perdía, aunque sabía que pronto la volvería a mimar cuando volviera como una pequeña bebe. El príncipe se mantuvo entero como podía aunque quería llorar con su esposa.

-No olvides, abuela – Hope se separó de ellos y se quedó en medio de la carretera. Esperó a que Snow la mirará – cappuccino con leche de almendra – ella asintió -, pero déjame que te lo pida, porque es una memoria que atesoró muchísimo.

-Lo perfeccionaré hasta entonces, cariño – la voz quebrada de Snow invadió el espacio que los separaba – te voy a estar esperando.

Hope asintió.

-Cuentos de dragones y caballos, chica – la forma en la que el príncipe lo dijo sonó a promesa.

-Y si me enseñas a usar la espada no me voy a enojar – ella le sonrió encantada – Gracias Rumple y Belle, ustedes van a darme algo importante, cuiden de Gideon y, cuando tengamos 10 y rompa una taza de té, no te enfades – le pidió a Belle – porque él cree que es un símbolo de amor.

Belle asintió emocionada. Rumple contestó por los dos – te juro que lo cuidaremos bien y estaremos felices de que seas parte de su vida.

Hope los observó a todos - ustedes, todos, son mi familia de una manera u otra – Hope bebió el sabor salado de sus lágrimas – y los voy a echar tanto de menos a donde sea que vaya ahora, pero estoy feliz porque lo conseguimos – reveló con una sonrisa sincera - rompimos la maldición y ahora nunca más hará falta que tenga que ir al otro Storybrooke, porque no hay otro.

-Te amo, hija – le dijo Regina.

-Y yo a ti, mamá, espérame, por favor – miró a Emma que abrazaba con fuerza a su morena – y Emma, cuéntame la historia de la chica que salvó el cuento y que tenía mi nombre, estoy segura de que me va a encantar toda la vida.

-Prometido – confirmó Emma.

Hope suspiró profundamente llevando los ojos al cielo - ¿no está extrañamente azul este cielo? – preguntó.

-¡No quiero que desaparezcas! – Henry lloriqueó alto y sin poder detenerlo – me niego a que desaparezcas así, no quiero verlo.

-Henry, no seas crío – lo reprendió la chica.

-No soy crio – el moreno se enfadó – hace unos días dijiste que de los dos yo era el de la fe, pues yo no quiero que desaparezcas, yo creo que no vas a desaparecer así que – dio un paso al frente - ¡NO DESAPAREZCAS!

-Henry – Hope sintió que se rompía por dentro al sentir el padecimiento en la voz de su hermano.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE DESAPEREZCAS! – repitió el joven - ¡NO QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS! – se asombró al escuchar las voces de Emma y Regina seguirle y le sonrió por siempre tener fe en él – ¡NO QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS! – repitieron los tres y las voces de los demás se fueron uniendo poco a poco - ¡NO QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS! – lo gritaron fuerte con el corazón - ¡NO QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS! – Hope sentía que su cuerpo latía a la par que ellos gritaban y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿cómo podía llorar tanto? - ¡NO QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS!

-¡NO QUIERO DESAPARECER! – Hope levantó la voz e invadió el espacio con fuerza.

Detrás suyo surgió un zumbido que se convirtió en un fogonazo de luz. El espacio-tiempo se quebró y una luz los cegó. Cuando recobraron la capacidad de ver, se quedaron estupefactos.

-No puede ser – dijo David.

-¿Esos somos nosotros? – preguntó Zelena.

Allí por la apertura que se había formado, se apreciaba perfectamente a aquel grupo que Henry adivinó como los de la fotografía que una vez pudo ver.

Hope abrió los ojos con una sonrisa eterna – mamás – dijo con intensidad.

Una Emma y una Regina algo mayores la llamaron con sus manos, expectantes. Killian se vio a si mismo con aquella jovencita de cabellos rubios y Zelena notó como le tomaba la mano a una versión crecida de su hija. Los dos se miraron complacidos. Snow y David observaron maravillados a su pequeño hijo como un gigante a su lado y Henry le sonrió a la pequeña que lo saludaba con la mano, y que seguramente sería Lucy.

Inmenso fue el asombro general cuando Gideon, ya joven y maduro, apareció delante de todos y le ofreció su mano a Hope para que pasará. La chica suspiró – Gideon – susurró.

Comenzó a caminar y justo antes de cruzar se detuvo – Gracias – dijo girándose – por nunca resignarse, por no dejarme desaparecer – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – quiero que sepan que estoy deseando volver a verlos a todos – murmuró – hasta pronto.

Atravesó la apertura brillante, tomando la mano de su valiente caballero y todos fueron testigos del beso de amor que los dos jóvenes compartieron. De la forma en la que se miraron el uno al otro con extraordinaria felicidad. La apertura se cerró y se encontraron, solos, jóvenes y con un destino feliz, por delante.

Emma apoyó su mano en la tripa de Regina y murmuró – te estamos esperando, mi pequeña Hope, gracias por salvarnos.

En la plaza de Storybrooke, a más de 18 años de distancia, Gideon atrapó a Hope después de besarla y la hizo girar por el aire – te eché de menos – le dijo.

-¿Pero si acabamos de vernos? – le respondió la rubia.

-Da igual, si no te veo por más de 10 segundos ya estoy extrañándote como si hubieran pasado semanas – confesó el joven apretando su frente con la de ella.

-¿Por qué era que vinimos? – quiso saber Hope.

-Foto Familiar, sabandija – le dijo Henry – mucho novio y ya no te acuerdas de nada.

Hope le sacó la lengua y Lucy se tapó la boca – la tía te sacó la lengua – le advirtió a su padre.

-¿Ah sí? Tendremos que castigarla.

-¡Cosquillas! – gritaron los dos saliendo detrás de Hope.

Regina y Emma se miraron, mientras sonreían con sus hijos y su nieta – acaba de suceder – comentó Regina y Emma asintió.

-Supongo, aunque como la historia se ha sellado no lo notamos – Emma suspiró y soltó una risilla al ver como Hope era atrapada y se retorcía de risa a golpe de cosquillas - ¿se lo contaremos alguna vez? – quiso saber.

En el pueblo existía un pacto tácito. Nadie hablaba del incidente de años atrás o si lo hablaban era sin mencionar la coincidente apariencia de la protagonista de esa historia y la hija de la alcaldesa con la sheriff. Así que los más jóvenes desconocían la historia completamente.

-Algún día, si pierde la fe en sí misma – le respondió su esposa.

-Con el carácter que tiene esta niña, lo dudo mucho – Emma y Regina rieron de acuerdo con eso – es hermoso volver a verla, tanto como verla crecer.

-Lo es – Regina sonrió viendo como su niña se había convertido en aquella mujer que una vez le dijo que daría lo que fuera para evitarle un mal momento y que, ahora, correspondía a esa promesa con uñas y dientes.

-Bueno – David llamó la atención de todos - ¿nos sacamos la foto familiar?

En Storybrooke, 18 años antes, Emma acariciaba la barriga en crecimiento de la morena.

-Hola, mi amor – le dio un beso a la tripa de Regina – estas creciendo muy, pero que muy bien, Hope.

Se acercó a la morena y besó sus labios – va a ser tan guapa como su mamá.

-Sí, será igual a ti – Emma hizo un puchero y Regina sonrió besando sus labios también.

-Sera igual a las dos – dijo la rubia y jugueteó con los dedos en la cinturilla del pijama de la alcaldesa – Regina – la llamó sensualmente.

Regina adivino las intenciones de la sheriff – Emma, acabamos de hacerlo, ¿vas a empezar de nuevo?

-Tal vez.

-No, no – Regina negó con su dedo – primero necesito un buen descanso y una mejor comida.

-Pero mi amor, ¿qué voy a hacer si me vuelves loca? – se quejó Emma.

-Lo que harás será cuidar de tu muy embarazada mujer – le recriminó la alcaldesa.

-¿Qué mejor que darte un orgasmo múltiple? – quiso saber la sheriff.

-Pedirme una pizza con doble de queso y cebolla caramelizada.

Emma hizo un gesto de travesura – cariño, pero que guarra eres y me encanta.

Se puso de pie y volvió al cabo de unos minutos. Se quedó mirando desde la puerta como Regina le canturreaba una canción de cuna a su barriga – la traerán en una media hora – dijo cuándo la canción se detuvo – eres hermosa, mi amor.

-Ya sabes que Whale dijo que nos escucha – se excusó la morena.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas algún cuento? Estoy segura que le encantará – la animó la morena.

Emma se recostó y colocó su cabeza sobre la barriga de Regina – una historia, eh – dijo haciendo memoria y besando la piel del estomagó de la morena – creo que es hora de que te cuente la historia de Hope, nuestra salvadora...

 

 

A ti, que lees, gracias por seguir esta historia. Te lo agradezco con el corazón.

V_Swing


	21. Epilogo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente linda! Cómo están? Aquí se viene el epilogo, como verán puede ir variando temporalmente, les iré dando pistas.
> 
> Quería comentar si por alguna razón no se hubiera entendido el final, no es que el mundo de Hope se haya regenerado como un mundo aparte, sino que lo que sucede es que las cambios que generan Emma+Regina, más la intervención de Hope, convierten al futuro del Storybrooke original en el Storybrooke alterno. Al comienzo hay dos mundos, diferentes entre sí, pero al final el Storybrooke donde ocurren los eventos va camino a convertirse en el otro, por lo que no tiene sentido que coexistan. Por eso, la huella desaparece. Cuando Hope regresa por aquella fisura, regresa al futuro de este Storybrooke que es coincidente con lo que ella conoce como su "casa".
> 
> Espero se haya entiendo, porque puede ser medio complicadito! jajajaja

Epilogo I

Storybrooke, Maine.

Hope salió muy lento por la ventana de su cuarto en la mansión. Trató de que nadie lo notará. El enorme árbol del pasillo la bien recibió. Oyó a Regina y Emma comentar algo en su habitación y se esforzó por no generar chasquidos. Podría haber usado su magia, pero su madre lo notaría. Regina tenía un sexto sentido para eso. Así que lo que hizo fue usar su destreza, después de todo era una Swan y su madre era muy atlética. Además, ella estuvo utilizando esta rutina por los últimos dos meses, en repetidas oportunidades.

Lástima que las botas resbalaran tanto con el rocío de la mañana que en la noche no solía estar. Perdió pie ni bien dio dos pasos, trató por todos los medios de equilibrarse, pero no pudo. Ya estaba temiendo el golpazo en el trasero que se daría cuando unos brazos fuertes que bien conocía la recibieron antes de tocar el suelo.

-Cuidado, princesa – le susurró suavemente Gideon – te tengo.

-Gideon, mi amor, siempre tan oportuno – susurró la joven dándole un intenso beso en los labios.

-Creo que deberías caerte más seguido, hermosa – murmuró él cuando se separaron.

-¿Me bajas y nos vamos? – le pidió ella y él accedió a dejarla en el suelo de mala gana – venga, antes que nos pillen.

Se escabulleron por los setos tratando de pasar desapercibidos entre las personas que se estaban acercando a la mansión. Ni bien estuvieron a una distancia prudencial ambos resolvieron el camino con un hechizo. Aparecieron junto a la motocicleta de Gideon.

-¡Fliparán! – dijo el chico subiéndose a la moto y esperando a que Hope se subiera con él.

-¿Por qué nos escaqueamos de nuestra boda? – preguntó ella – obviamente que si, puede que mi madre decida que matarte no es una mala opción.

-¿Cuál madre? – quiso saber Gideon encendiendo el vehículo.

-Cualquiera – le respondió Hope con una risilla – vamos, fliparán, pero luego entenderán todo.

20 años antes

Emma levantó a su pequeña niña haciéndole mimos en la nariz – aquí uno de los amores de mi vida, ¿quién está malita hoy? ¿Quién? – le preguntó viendo como la bebe sonreía con sus carantoñas - ¿aún sigue con los cólicos? – quiso saber mirando a su mujer.

La morena las miraba embobada – no, se encuentra mejor ya.

-¿Y tú? – Emma se sentó junto a la alcaldesa – soy consciente de que no duermes bien desde hace 10 meses, cuando la diste a luz.

-Cuando la dimos a luz – corrigió Regina – y tú me cuidas muy, muy bien, mi salvadora, haciéndome la vida más fácil.

-Sigues teniendo aspecto cansado – Emma levantó la mano y señaló las ojeras de la morena – no has dormido esta noche, ¿estabas preocupada por el garbancito?

-¿Garbancito? No le gustará saber que la has llamado así – le recriminó Regina.

-Yo la llamó como quiera, es mi hija – refunfuñó la sheriff – mía y tuya – aclaró.

-Me gusta garbancito y si estuve preocupada por ella – la morena se cuadró de hombros – no lo puedo evitar.

-Solo son cólicos típicos de niños pequeños – Emma trató de tranquilizarla – no le pasará nada.

-Lo sé, no sé porque tengo miedo de perderla.

-Porque casi la vimos desaparecer – Emma suspiró pasándole la pequeña a Regina y yendo a atender la puerta que acababa de sonar -, pero esta vez será diferente porque crecerá con nosotras y no sufrirá peligro cuando sea una jovencita.

-Prometido – dijo la morena.

Emma abrió la puerta y se alegró de ver a Zelena - ¡Ey! – un torbellino un poquitín menos pelirrojo entró corriendo antes que ella - ¿dónde está mi beso?

Robín tenía algo así como dos años y medio. Dio saltos alrededor de la tía Regina, pero luego volvió a los brazos de Emma – hola, tía Emma – dijo dándole un besito baboso y pidiendo volver al suelo, se acercó a Regina despacito mirando a su prima que pareció emocionarse mucho con su presencia – hola, tía Gina – besó a la tía y luego se movió bailoteando, mientras miraba a Hope – Hopey – le tocó la nariz.

-¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita? – preguntó Zelena – y si se lo dicen a Henry, lo negaré – advirtió.

Regina le dio la manita de Hope a Robín, la cual estaba desesperada porque la pequeña fuera menos frágil para jugar con ella – muy bien, estuvo algo malita anoche, pero nada de que preocuparse.

Zelena tomó en brazos a la rubita – hola pequeñaja, pero que bajita eres – le dijo.

Robín danzo alrededor de su mamá – Mami, mami, mami – gritó alzando las manos para tocar a Hope, más confiada de poder al estar en brazos de su madre.

-Sí, sí, ahora sonríes porque te llamo enana, pero cuando seas mayor te vas a cabrear – Zelena jugueteó con Hope haciéndola girar en sus brazos y la pequeña soltó unas risas preciosas – oh – la pelirroja se detuvo encantada – eso es nuevo.

-Haces unos días ha empezado a reírse – comentó Emma sentándose al lado de Regina.

-No veo la hora de que empiece a hablar – Regina suspiró recordando a su valiente hija en su versión mayor.

Zelena se río - ¿para qué? Luego no hay quién los calle -, pero entonces llevó la carita de Hope hacia la suya – sin embargo, estoy deseando hablar contigo de nuevo – los profundos ojos de su hermana habitaban en su sobrina y Zelena estuvo casi segura que esa infantil criatura la entendía.

-¿Y conmigo, mami? – Robín quiso saber si su madre también quería hablar con ella. A esa edad, el límite entre los celos y la atención era muy fino, así que Zelena le acarició la cara su pequeño ángel.

-Contigo quiero estar, hablar y vivir todos los días, princesita – le respondió y la pequeña se irguió orgullosa.

La puerta volvió a sonar – vaya mañana ajetreada estamos teniendo, ¿no? – comentó Emma yendo a abrir.

-Debe ser Snow, venía a buscar a la pequeña para cuidarla mientras hago unas diligencias en la alcaldía – explicó Regina.

Pero para el asombro de todos, no era Snow. Era Killian Jones. Luego de la partida de Hope, Killian había pasado un tiempo diseñando un plan para encontrar aquella torre de los recuerdos. Debía viajar a un mundo alterno y encontrar el medio les llevó algo de tiempo. Las habichuelas no abundaban. Asi que una vez derrumbado el primer muro, lo perdieron de vista por un largo tiempo hasta este día.

-Killian – Emma se alegró de volver a verlo - ¿estás bien? Qué bueno verte – hizo una pausa y miró alrededor - ¿las has encontrado?

-Buenos días – saludó el hombre con una sonrisa – y si, la he encontrado – miró atrás y se movió un poco.

Una cabeza rubia con el pelo largo y rizado se asomó detrás de él. Las mujeres se quedaron estáticas mirando a aquella pequeña que rozaría los 5 años, como mucho.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? – preguntó Robín tirando de la falda de su madre y sin separar sus enormes ojos de la chiquilla.

-Esta es Alice – Killian puso su mano suavemente en la espalda de la niña y la hizo adelantarse un paso – es mi hija.

Regina pestañeó con asombro - ¿y no lo sabías?

Killian le hizo una seña de que esperará y entonces se agachó hasta la altura de la pequeña Alice – ¿ves esa niña de allí? – señaló a Robín y Alice asintió - ¿sabes que es una amiga muy buena?

Robín asintió y sonrió a las palabras del tío pirata.

-Es muy bonita – la voz de Alice fue muy suavecita, pero audible y consiguió que las mujeres sonrieran - ¿puedo jugar con ella, papi?

-Claro, pero debes prometerme que cuidarás de ella, ¿vale?

Alice levantó la mano – juró solemnemente que la cuidaré y la protegeré siempre – dijo muy seriamente.

Robín levantó la mano y también juró – yo también, yo también, ¡juro! ¿Ves mami?

-Claro, cariño, pero primero quiero que esta hermosa ratoncita me dé un beso – pidió Zelena mirando a la pequeña Alice, que se movió tímidamente.

-Esa señora es Zelena, ¿te acuerdas que hablamos de Zelena? – Alice asintió y se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja – puede ser un poco tímida – explicó Hook – lleva mucho tiempo un poco sola, pero una vez que entra en confianza resulta ser muy conversadora.

Alice llegó hasta la altura de Zelena y la observó expectante - ¿me darás un besito? – le preguntó la mujer y la niña asintió. Se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un beso a la pelirroja.

-Yo también, yo también – pidió Robín y cuando Zelena se inclinó hacia ella, negó con la cabeza – no, de Alice – aclaró y la pequeña Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y la tomó de la mano.

Caminaron hasta la alfombra y se sentaron a jugar con algunas cosillas que Regina guardaba para su sobrina en casa.

-Creo que hay cosas que se van a repetir siempre, ¿no? – Killian miró divertido como las chiquillas se conectaban desde el primero momento – y hablando de repetir ¿cómo está esa rubita metomentodo? – Zelena le dejó acercó a Hope – hola, amuleto de la suerte – le habló el hombre - ¿cómo estas pequeña babosa? – la niña se río en voz alta - ¡anda! Si ya se ríe, en poco me estará dando la lata con sus cosas.

-No seas malo – le dijo Emma – sabes que la adoras.

-Sí y más cuando me trajo a Alice – confesó Killian.

-¿Cómo podías tener una hija de que? ¿Cinco años? – Killian asintió a las palabras de la sheriff – y no sabías nada.

-No recordaba ni siquiera haber ido a ese mundo alterno, debió suceder antes de venir a Storybrooke – el hombre se sentó para contarlo – al parecer, fue maldecido por la madre.

-¿Y ella?

-Encerrada, dónde debe estar – aseguró el pirata – Gothel solo la estaba usando como un recipiente mágico, con cuatro años, ¡cuánta maldad! – dijo indignado.

-¿Qué clase de maldición tenías? – preguntó Regina.

-Además de una de olvido, tenía otra que consistía en que si me acercaba demasiado a Alice podría morir.

-Pero estás vivo – indicó Zelena.

-Sí, Hope tenía razón, necesitaba el amuleto para poder romper la maldición, si conseguía abrazarla y sacarla de la influencia de su madre, conseguiría que se rompiera – Killian suspiró aliviado – lo cierto es que las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando me maldijo Gothel tomó un trozo de mi corazón y lo unió al alma de Alice, si me acercaba mi corazón se quebraría irremediablemente, pero no se dio cuenta que al colocar un poco de mí en ella, tendría un efecto secundario – las mujeres lo observaron interesadas – me amó desde el mismo día en que nació, conocía de mi existencia porque estaba dentro de ella y me estuvo esperando – le hizo un mohín a Hope a la cual Zelena entregó a la rubia, ya que la niña se inquietaba mucho tiempo sin sus madres – ella tenía razón.

-Oh, pero si mi niña es tan lista – Regina apoyó su frente en la de la pequeña Hopey – te quiero tanto, mi cielo –Emma puso rostro de congoja aparente – a ti también, grandulona.

Alice y Robín siguieron jugando, día a día más cercanas, con un cariño que decantó en algo más cuando ambas llegaron a la adolescencia. Sus padres lo estaban esperando y les dieron muchísimo apoyo. Un día cualquiera, Robín se atrevió a pedirle a Alice su primero beso. Y de ahí a ser novias no quedó nada.

Emma sonrió de medio lado la tarde que llegó al zaguán de la mansión un poco más tarde de lo normal. Hope tendría unos 16 años y llevaba algún tiempo con pretendientes. Por supuesto, ella esperaba que su caballero dejará de lado sus juegos de amor platónico y se lanzará de verdad. Emma fue testigo de aquel primer beso, sin quererlo. Vio la timidez de ambos cuando aquel muchacho, hijo de Rumple y Belle, le confesó que si los niños hubieran seguido molestándola cuando era pequeña, se habría batido a duelo sin dudarlo. Hope se sonrojó y quiso saber por qué.

-Porque tú eres la dama más bella de este pueblo, Hope, y yo nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño.

Su hija sonrió y le robó un beso a su enamorado. Ambos sonrieron y luego se quedaron muy serios observándose. Dulcemente, el joven le tomó la barbilla y le dio aquel primer beso con calma. Emma sonrió tiernamente, feliz. Entonces, vio como Gideon cambió de táctica acercándola más a él. Bueno, era solo el primer beso de una niña, no hacía falta tanto acercamiento, ¿no?

\- Ustedes, jovencitos, dejen algo para después, ¿no? – la propia Emma se sorprendió al recordar aquellas palabras que Hope le dijera a ella y a Regina durante su primer beso. "Ya veo de donde lo sacó".

-Disculpe, Señora Swan – dijo el joven visiblemente turbado por ser descubierto y detenido por la madre de la chica que adoraba.

-¡Mamá! – se quejó Hope.

-Voy a entrar, le dirás adiós a Gideon que ya es tarde y volverás ahí en un minuto, ¿estamos?

-Mamá – se volvió a quejar Hope.

-55 segundos – advirtió la rubia entrando en la casa y encontrándose a Regina haciendo la cena en la cocina - ¿no creerás quién se ha decidido por fin?

Unos años después.

Emma sonrió recordando el primer beso de su hija con Gideon, mientras se arreglaba el vestido de gala. Pensar que parecía ayer cuando sucedió y hoy se casaban. Su pequeñita se casaba con aquel muchachón.

Regina la abrazó por detrás dejándole un beso en el cuello - ¿quién es usted y que ha hecho con mi esposa, la sheriff?

-¡Calla! – Emma se divirtió con los cariños de Regina - ¿te lo puedes creer? Hope se casa hoy.

-No me lo recuerdes, no quiero que mi niña se vaya de casa.

-Pero ya es mayorcita y necesitan su propia casa, su propio lugar – Emma suspiró – y nosotras por fin podremos reformar la casa, decorarla y, sobre todo, inaugurar desnudas cada habitación.

-¿Cómo si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes? – Regina suspiró contagiada y besó a Emma en los labios - ¿vamos a buscarla?

Henry entró hecho un manojo de nervios a la habitación de sus madres - ¡Hope no está! – anunció sin poder creérselo – y todos los invitados ya están aquí.

Los tres bajaron para ver justamente a Belle y Rumple entraron a la casa con el rostro asombrado - ¡Gideon ha desaparecido!

-¡Hope también! – dijo Regina.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – quiso saber Emma – ¿se fugaron los dos al mismo tiempo o se fueron juntos?

-¡Voy a matar a ese par! – dijo Regina, antes de empezar a pensar como ubicar a su hija y a ese granuja que era su yerno.


	22. Epilogo II

Epilogo II

Hope y Gideon observaron la escena a través del espejo específicamente ubicado para ello. Todo el mundo parecía crispado con las noticias del interior. Vieron a Regina y Emma salir seguidos de los padres del chico, más el resto de la comitiva. Directas a Robín y Alice.

-Ustedes dos – dijo Regina - ¿saben dónde pueden estar sus dos amigos? 

Robín abrió los ojos y se acomodó sus gafas - ¿no están con ustedes?

-Cariño, no te lo estaría preguntando – trató de serenarse la morena y de no amonestar a su sobrina por sobre lo necesario.

Alice se cuadró de hombros – no nos han dicho nada, ¿se han marchado?

-Igual ya no quieren casarse – comentó Robín como al pasar.

-¿Y por eso se van a marchar sin decir una palabra? – Rumple estaba que no cabía en si mismo – ese jovencito me va a escuchar.

-Rumple – Belle intentó serenarlo.

-No, Belle – el hombre estaba de verdadero mal humor, se sentía responsable por el comportamiento del muchacho y, para agregar, los invitados se agolpaban a escuchar el drama familiar – cuando lo pille, veremos que son estos modales.

Snow permanecía en silencio sin decir una palabra, al igual que Charming. Emma los observó de medio lado con una mirada de sospecha – ustedes dos saben algo – dijo de inmediato.

-¿Nosotros? – Snow se movió nerviosamente.

-Joder, estamos pillados – le dijo Hope a Gideon.

-De todas maneras deberíamos ir a explicarnos, ya bastante tuvieron con la travesura de nuestra desaparición, ¿no crees? Llevan cerca de media hora discutiendo, teorizando e imaginando cosas insensatas.

-Pero es divertido – Hope hizo una mueca de contrariedad y al final suspiró - vale, tienes razón.

Emma volvió a mirar a su madre – estoy segura de que sabes que está ocurriendo, oficiaras la ceremonia y no has hecho un escándalo por la falta de los novios.

-Yo...

Un humo rojizo oscuro se materializó en el centro de la reunión y la pareja extraviada apareció tomada de las manos – madre, no hostigues a mi abuela, por favor – le pidió Hope a Emma.

-¡Jovencita! – Regina se acercó con un paso determinado a su hija - ¿se puede saber cómo es que has desaparecido con tu novio el día de tu boda? ¡Y Ni siquiera estás preparada! – se quejó viendo a la joven con sus habituales jeans y la chaqueta roja de su madre.

-Tú tampoco, Gideon – le reclamó Belle – ¿piensas casarte en jeans y camiseta también?

El joven se cuadro de hombros – no me parece tan malo.

-¡Gideon! – su padre no fue tan suave como la bibliotecaria – estoy esperando una explicación, ¿de qué va esta locura?

El muchacho se puso serio al ver la cara de contrariedad de su padre y se disculpó internamente con él por lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

-No nos vamos a casar – confesó en voz alta.

Los invitados se asombraron ante la novedad y Emma notó la tensión inmediata en Regina.

-¿Cómo qué no? – la voz grave y de pocos amigos de la morena lo decía todo.

-No podemos – reveló Hope – no está legalmente permitido casarse dos veces.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – Emma consiguió articular palabra.

Los jóvenes extendieron sus manos y mostraron las alianzas pares - ¡Sorpresa! – anunciaron a sus padres que no daban crédito a lo que oían – nos casamos hace dos meses, en Boston, cuando fuimos con los abuelos – explicó la rubia.

-Pero ¿qué tontería es esta? – vociferó Regina - ¿ustedes lo sabían y no nos lo dijeron? – acusó a los Charming.

-No estábamos autorizados – se defendió Snow.

-Oh, muy bien, así que sí que han aprendido a guardar secretos, ¿no? – le recriminó la alcaldesa.

-¡Ey! Sabes muy bien que si – se defendió Snow.

-No la ataques a ella, Regina – le pidió el príncipe – pide las explicaciones que quieras a tu hija.

-No nos van las formalidades, ustedes se empeñaron en hacernos una boda por todo lo alto a pesar de que les dijimos que no nos gustaba la idea – explicó Hope.

-¿Y solo por eso nos has dejado seguir perdiendo el tiempo? – Regina no cabía dentro de ella misma – no sólo nos has ocultado información y mentido, sino que además ¡te has casado! – lo único que le molestaba era ese trozo de información, su pequeña llevaba dos meses casada con aquel chico y ella ni siquiera había podido disfrutar el momento. ¡Ah pero Snow y David, si!

-Un momento – Emma observó suspicazmente a los jóvenes – se necesitan cuatro testigos para celebrar una boda.

-¡Culpable! – una muy bien vestida Zelena levantó la mano.

-¡Y yo! – Killian hizo una mueca de culpabilidad.

-Lo sabía el capitán Hook, pero no tu padre – Rumple no podía creérselo - ¿qué más me has ocultado, Gideon?

-Papá, por favor.

-¿Y toda esta pantomima? – preguntó Rumple - ¿Por qué llevamos 2 meses organizando una boda que ya se realizó?

-Porque no es nuestra boda – explicó Hope – es un regalo para dos personas que queremos muchísimo.

-Lee los anillos, Lucy – le pidió Gideon a la niña – por la parte de dentro.

-Robín y Alice – leyó Lucy comenzando a sonreír – 15/06/38.

Robín pestañeó incesantemente al escuchar aquello. Alice y ella se habían comprometido hacia algún tiempo, pero no habían concretado una fecha debido a la boda de Hope y Gideon. Ambas se morían de ganas de empezar una vida juntas y, al parecer, era algo evidente, al menos para Gideon y Hope. La rubia chasqueó los dedos y los vestidos de las jóvenes cambiaron.

-No por nada las he invitado a buscar vestido conmigo – les reveló Hope – queremos que puedan vivir su amor como nosotros.

Robín observó de pies a cabeza a su novia – no se me ocurriría nada mejor, ¿quieres chica de la torre?

Alice se emocionó al oír aquel mote – no hay nada que quiera más que esto.

Una apertura se abrió en el espacio-tiempo y por allí pasaron, Regina Mills, la conocida como "Evil Queen" y el falso Robín Hood.

-Tía Regina – Hope se alegró de verla – has llegado a tiempo – el consenso era llamarla así, porque no era su madre, pero era de la familia o algo parecido. Así que mientras Henry solía llamar a la otra Regina Mills "mamá", su hermana la llamaba "tía". Ese árbol genealógico era un caos.

-¿Aún no se ha casado mi pequeña? – Robín abrazó a su hija que no lo era. Aunque Robín no era realmente suya, el hombre había oficiado de padre adoptivo y le había enseñado las habilidades de su padre a la joven Robín, cada vez que Zelena la llevaba al bosque encantado.

-Regina – la alcaldesa le sonrió a su otra parte – cada día más elegante – procuró un halago a la vestimenta de la mujer.

-Regina – repitió la otra mujer – tú cada día más vieja – meneó la cabeza con disgusto – no puedo creer que hayas renunciado a tu belleza eterna a cambio de arrugarte al lado de Emma Swan.

-¡Venga ya! – Emma sostuvo a su Regina de la cintura – si esta mujer es cada día más y más guapa, ¿la has visto bien? Creo que necesita ir al oculista, majestad.

Regina, la del bosque encantado, hizo un gesto de indiferencia - ¿quién diría que te ibas a quedar con la hija de Snow? Es tan – buscó la palabra para describirlo - ¡pervertido!

-Y cada vez que nos vemos, lo mencionas – Snow interrumpió a los recién llegados – buenos días, Regina.

-Oh, Tonta Nieves, la casamentera.

-¡Regina! – le advirtió su otra parte.

-Buenos días para ti también, princesa – Regina rodó los ojos – bien, ¿ya se lo has dicho? – cuestionó a Hope.

-¿Tú también lo sabías? – preguntó Emma.

-Por supuesto, ¿quién crees que puso el castillo para consumar el matrimonio?

Las mejillas de Hope se tiñeron de rojo furioso – bueno, hay que celebrar una boda – llevó la conversación hacia otro rumbo, mientras veía a Henry saludar a su "tercera madre" – miren que novias más bonitas tenemos.

Hope y Gideon se separaron acercándose a sus respectivos padre y madres, mientras todos se preparaban para la ceremonia real.

-Lo siento, papá y mamá – se disculpó Gideon – sé que esto no es lo que esperaban, pero lo preferimos así.

-Te has casado – Belle mostró una mueca ambigua, por un lado de felicidad por su hijo, por otro de tristeza por no haber estado presente.

Gideon observó a Hope y chasquearon los dedos reemplazando su vestimenta informal, por una más alineada con la celebración. Rumple le arregló el moño de la corbata a su hijo – así está mejor – dijo – ¿eres feliz, hijo?

Él chico sonrió – muchísimo – observó cómo Hope usaba aquel vestido precioso que le había visto comprar, pero poniéndose la chaqueta de Emma por encima – es imposible no amarla.

Belle sonrió y derramó una lagrimita – te quiero tanto, mi pequeño caballero.

-Te prometo que Hope y yo bailaremos contigo y con papá en la fiesta, para celebrar nuestra unión.

-Bien, porque tengo que hablar seriamente con esa jovencita – expuso Rumple – a ver que pajarillos le mete en la cabeza a mi hijo para que haga tonterías.

-Y a mí me tocara la misma charla de la mano de Emma Swan – Gideon sonrió de medio lado – aunque no sé qué me deparará el destino con la Señora "M", si muero joven que sepan que los quise mucho – aseguró.

-¿Hijo? – Rumple sopesó un asunto – imagino que cuando me has pedido las llaves de la casa de las afuera hace unos meses para prepararla, es porque pretendías utilizarla para esconderte con tu esposa, ¿no?

-Me has pillado – respondió Gideon sonriéndole.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Hope trató de evitar que Regina le quitará la chaqueta – que no mamá, que me gusta así y también a Gideon.

-Ni me hables de ese – gruñó Regina - como lo pille, le haré sufrir, mira que casarse a escondidas con mi niña.

-¡Mamá! Que yo también he dicho que si – respondió Hope con una risilla – venga, no estés enfadada.

-¡Te voy a echar tanto de menos!- Regina dejó salir la verdadera razón de su disconformidad.

-Mamá, iba a casarme hoy de todas maneras, así que no hay porque dramatizar, además nos veremos cada día – le aseguro la jovencita.

-Pero ya no dormirás en el cuarto de al lado – se volvió a quejar.

-¡Venga mi amor! – Emma la abrazó contra su cuerpo y luego se quejó con su hija -, pero deberías habérnoslo dicho.

-¿Y privarme de ver tan feliz a Robín y Alice? Ni loca – Hope apoyó su frente mitad en la de Regina y mitad en la de Emma – las amo, mamás – las dos la abrazaron enérgicamente – y, solo para informar, hace ya dos meses que no duermo en mi cuarto.

Los ojos de Emma y Regina se abrieron como platos, separándose de la joven - ¿cómo qué no?

Hope se cuadró de hombros – me escabullía cada noche para dormir con mi marido en nuestra casa, bueno casi, hace unas noches nos quedamos en mi cuarto – dijo con simpleza.

-¡No quiero saber nada! – Emma levantó las manos.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez, granujilla? – Henry levantó por el aire a su hermana – no puedo creer que te hayas casado, mi hermanita se está haciendo mayor.

-Mejor mayor que viejo, como tú – retrucó Hope abrazándose a él – mira lo mucho que ha crecido tu pequeña –ambos observaron los nervios de Lucy esperando para presidir el cortejo.

-Cuñado – Gideon le dio su mano a Henry y ambos se saludaron con fuerza – Señoras – dijo cortésmente a Emma y Regina.

La morena carraspeó – bienvenido formalmente a la familia Gideon, espero que sepas cuidar a mi hija.

-Le prometo que no tendrá ninguna queja – aseguró el joven.

-Ustedes están casados – Emma meneó la cabeza aún sin poder asimilarlo.

-Ya sabes mamá, así es el amor verdadero – Hope sonrió – te hace hacer las locuras que definen tu destino.

Emma sonrió, pero Regina hizo una mueca de disgusto de todas maneras – no le podemos cargar todas nuestras acciones al amor verdadero, las acciones también son nuestra responsabilidad, el amor verdadero no puede mandar en todo.

Hope la miró de arriba a abajo divertida – hace unas noches no decías lo mismo, mamá.

Regina abrió los ojos como platos oyendo las risas de Zelena, la otra Regina y Hook - ¿de qué hablas?

-De que la noche que decidimos pasar en casa te oímos muy a favor del verdadero amor, ¿verdad Gideon? ¿Cómo era? – le preguntó a su esposo.

-Más fuerte, mi amor verdadero, más fuerte, oh sí, esto es parte del destino.

-Que cursi, Regina – la otra Regina se río de su homónima.

-¡USTEDES! – Regina estaba como un tomate, incapacitada para decir nada más y Emma, aunque sonrojada, parecía orgullosa.

-Dormimos en la habitación de al lado ¿qué esperabas? – se excusó Hope.

La ceremonia se celebró en un ambiente alegre. Las novias se dieron el sí mutuo y aprendieron a improvisar a la hora de los votos. Ninguna los había preparado, así que solo pudieron decir la verdad sobre lo que sentían al mirarse. Nada de fórmulas elaboradas sobre el amor y el crecimiento mutuo. Lo de ellas fue mucho más sobre felicidad, sobre esa emoción parecida a la ansiedad que suele dar cuando no puedes esperar más para estar con la persona que amas y tienes la certeza que está a punto de suceder. Sobre la satisfacción que sentían y compartían con los demás por vivir este momento.

Los padres de ambas les obsequiaron un regalo. Zelena y Killian no solo eran los testigos de Hope y Gideon, sino sus cómplices. Reunidos y ante la expectativa de ver a sus hijas casadas, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que debían obsequiarles. Con la excusa de una inversión conjunta para el futuro de sus hijas, habían hecho negocios con el usurero. Así que les entregaron las llaves de su nueva casa, una que quedaba muy cerca de la de los otros recién casados, así que no tenían más que abrir la puerta para encontrarse los 4 juntos. No querían separarlos porque era como romper una familia.

-¿Dónde quieren ir de luna de miel? – quiso saber Killian.

Robín se cuadró de hombros – quisiéramos conocer altamar, capitán – dijo haciendo que Alice aplaudiera entusiasmada y que su suegro, ahora oficial, no pudiera detener su sonrisa.

-Con qué ganando puntos con tu suegro – la molestó Zelena – que condescendiente.

-Lo cierto es que me agrada la idea de ver el mar – confesó su hija.

-Sí, es una idea maravillosa – Alice no podía estar más feliz.

-Muy bien, buena razón para estrenar mi nuevo velero – Killian observó a Zelena con una mueca interesada - ¿te vienes a cuidar los intereses de las chiquillas? Suelo guardar champagne en la nevera.

-Tú si que sabes como convencer a una chica – le dijo Zelena levantando las cejas de forma seductora.

-Uh, uh, uh – Robín levantó las manos – eso no puede pasar nunca, no más enredos en nuestra genealogía, por favor.

-Cierto – Alice apoyó a su esposa – no quiero ser la cuñada de un posible medio hermano o hermana no nacida.

-No hace falta tener niños para disfrutar el momento – señaló Killian.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – Alice abrió los ojos alarmada.

Sus respectivos padres rompieron en una carcajada – por supuesto que no, nuera – Zelena estrenó el titulo – tu padre y yo somos amigos, así nos quedaremos – señaló a Hope – además, es más divertido ver el enredo que enredarse.

Robín hizo una mueca de aprobación divertida – 'soy la hija de la salvadora y de la madrastra de mi abuela' – meneó la cabeza – fuimos muy malos al insistirle que lo dijera.

-Y ella se vengó lanzándonos dos bombas de fuego – Alice se cuadró de hombros – creo que estamos a mano.

-¡Estos niños! – dijo Zelena y, luego, le ofreció su mano a Alice que pestañeó rápidamente – ¿podría bailar con mi nueva familia? – la joven sonrió de oreja a oreja y accedió.

Killian y Robín los siguieron. Hope se levantó de su sitio y le ofreció la mano a su suegro – ¿bailaría conmigo?

El hombre se puso de pie y se arregló el saco – por supuesto, querida.

Belle no dejo ni pedirlo a su hijo. Danzaron todos a la par de una melodía armónica y aprovecharon por sonreírse, también cruzaron palabras aunque fueron silenciosas o susurradas. Hope acercó a su suegro con su familia y Rumple entendió que deseaba soltarse de ellos un momento. La rubia con su vestido y su chaqueta roja caminó hasta la mesa donde sus madres observaban a los demás bailar.

-¿Me conceden esta pieza, madres? – les pidió ofreciendo las dos manos. 

Regina y Emma las tomaron. Caminaron al centro y abrazaron a su hija con ternura, apoyándola contra ellas. El corazón les latía con vigor cuando se miraron por encima de los hombros de Hope. Parecieron hablar sin hablar porque aquel momento les resultaba familiar.

Emma cogió a Hope que lloraba en su cuna - ¡ey! No llores, garbancito, aquí está mamá.

-¿Tiene fiebre? – preguntó Regina.

-No – Emma apoyaba sus labios en la frente de la bebé – no, está templada, creo que tal vez solo ha tenido un sueño inquieto.

-O puede que nos echaba de menos – Regina jugueteó con los dedos de la pequeñita- ¿verdad que sí? – le dijo sonriéndole y haciéndola reír, a pesar de que soltaba lagrimitas.

-¡Ya, ya! – Emma sonrió – eso o que la que la echas de menos eres tú, ¿no?

Regina rodó los ojos sospechosamente – no tengo la culpa que tenga la sensibilidad de un pulpo, Señorita Swan.

-Di mejor que estas totalmente enamorada de este garbancito – Emma no se inmutó para nada con la mirada que le lanzó su mujer – o que eres una madre cursi y sobreprotectora.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? – dijo la morena – mira lo que es este trocito de babas, ¿quién no querría tenerla cerca?

-Me sé de un hijo de hechicero que estará casi como tú, en algún tiempo – mencionó Emma.

-No me hables de eso Emma, no quiero ni pensar en el día en que ese niñato se lleve a nuestra Hope – la morena estaba ofuscada con el futuro – me niego.

-Emma apoyó a la niña entre las dos y miró a su mujer – eres perfecta, mi amor – le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

A años de aquella noche, Emma volvió a levantar la mano y a acariciar a su esposa, notando el pesar y la preocupación, y cambiándolo en calma con solo su toque – sigues siendo perfecta, mi amor – le susurró.

Bailaron suavemente con su hija, aquella última canción antes de soltarla en los brazos de su marido, con la íntima certeza y la lógica esperanza de que su pequeña Hope sería tan feliz como sus madres toda la vida.

FIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CUENTENMEEEE COSAAAAAAASSSS*LE TUVE QUE PONER UN POQUITO DE HUMOR!
> 
> SE LAS QUIERE! GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHI!!!!


End file.
